You are my heart, my soul, my everything
by Isabelle De Bojangle
Summary: Chandler and Freddie meet, become friends, begin a love story with good and bad moments I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY FICTION AND LEAVE COMENTS I READ THEM THANK YOU SO MUCH
1. Chapter 1

There were so many people in this event, Chandler couldn't even see through the crowd,

All young series actors soap and movies actors, Some of them Chandler didnt even know about.

He started thinking that he had no place here, he didnt belong in this huge ceremony, He always wanted to be an actor, but he was unknown for now, he s just been apprearing in a few series, and started his big rôle on the Soap Days of our Lives a few months ago

He didnt like all these events where people were showing of their talent and stuff, he just felt like going home .

While he was walking straight to the way out, to get some fresh air, he saw somebody staring at him , Dark hair, brown eyes, beautiful face, he couldnt see quite clearly from the way he was standing, so he moved nearer, and he saw the man holding a glass of wine, and smiling at him he hadnt noticed him at first with all this madness around, then it seemed like the crowd just disappeared for one moment .

That handsome guy was definitely looking at him, not that t was a mystery that he never has been into girls, but he never actually came out as gay either, PR stuff he always said , then this beauty would not stop watching him, so Chandler decided to walk towards him.

He noticed the intensity in his bright eyes, his heart just started beating real fast, he never had a boyfriend, never even dated a guy, or kissed one, and he was quite shy with meeting people, but he wanted to know this wonderful face .

He went straight to him and introduced himself, shaking his hand in a very strong way, he couldnt let it go, his hand was soft and so nice to touch, he felt dizzy, saw stars everywhere, took more than a minute to take his hand back .

Those wonderful shiny glittery brown eyes were still looking right through his and for one second, he just forgot where he was staring back at him .

« Good evening, I'm Freddie, Freddie Smith Nice to meet you »

Chandler took a minute to come back to reality !

« I'm Chandler, Chandler Massey, Nice to meet you too Do you come to that kind of events often ? »

_What the hell did I ask such a stupid question ? _ thought Chandler

Freddie looked at him, amused

« Not really, no, but i had to Im in the Beverly Hills 90210 cast, just camewith some of the actors who are in it with me Third season is nearly over. What about you ? »

« I started on Days of our Lives a little while ago, playing Will Horton, but I suppose you never heard of it . » Answered Chandler

Freddie looked at him, with a huge smile on his face this blond tall handsome man had such amazing blue lovely eyes, he was captivated :

« Actually, I have, my mum s a fan, not that I watch it often to be honest But I will now ! »

And then, the chemistry started working so well, they talked for hours about everything.

Chandler didnt want to leave after meeting Freddie, that guy was so attractive, easy going, so natural and cute, before he left, he decided to give him his number, even though he thought it was gonna feel weird doing that, or even if Freddie was interested in getting his number, he was asking himself so many questions, Brainstorm !

« I have to go, my PR is calling me, driving me nuts May I leave you my number ? You know, just to …... Hmmmmmmmm...well, if you want to hang out somewhere …..as friends of course... » Chandler was embarassed _Im just making a fool of myself here _

Freddie reached his pocket and took something out of it, and handed it to Chandler

« Here s mine, I would love to see you again Chandler ! »

Chandler went red all of a sudden, he felt like he could hide anywhere .

« So lovely to chat with you, I really had a good time, see you soon ! » Chandler shook Freddie s hand, His body was crying for more …

Freddie smiled at him

_ God this guy is so gorgeous _

Freddie watched Chandler leave without blinking, all the way through the door, until he disappeared behind it He never felt that way before.

That night, he kept thinking about this meeting, and a warmth of joy came accross his whole body !

_Never felt better_


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed, Freddie and Chandler were still seeing each other, and became very good friends, never hung out one without the other, ball games, restaurants, bars, movies, just the two of them, without PR and cameras .

Chandler couldnt believe how easy life was with Freddie, and he felt so much more than just friendship for him, but he never mentioned it to him, he didnt want to ruin this beautiful relation they had, he thought he could just lose it all if he told him how he really felt .

Freddie was on a little cloud everytime he was with Chandler, best days of his life ever, such a perfect match, they had an amazing chemistry going on between them, Freddie was so into Chandler, his eyes couldnt lie, just Chandler apparently never noticed it. !

One evening, they were coming back from bowling, Had a great time together, Chandler and Freddier sat on the banch near his house, and started talking about their jobs.

Chandler told Freddie about his storyline on Days of our lives, the way they wanted to make his character come out, and mentioned that the producers actually were looking for a guy to play an open gay character in the soap, to be Friends with Will and help him through his coming out

« They ve started casting, but i dont quite like the guys ive been testing with, no chemistry at all ! »

« Its a nice storyline Chan, Im supposed to sign for a fourth season in Beverly Hills, sounds good doenst it ? only ne problem though, it starts very soon, and we shoot the beginning not even in California, we are all going to Chicago, » Freddie sounded quite sad while finishing his sentence

« What ? Chicago ? That 's miles away, how come you shoot Beverly Hills in Chicago ? » Screamed Chandler

« I know right ? It 's crazy !, Im gonna miss you though ! »

One tear dropped on Freddie's cheek, he just couldn't help it Chandler didn't know what to do or how to react, he put his arm around Freddie's shoulder .

« Hey Freddie, it's ok, We can text and phone, and i can come and see you overthere ! »

_What was he saying ? He didnt want Freddie to go anywhere far from him _

He took Freddie's head in both his hands, kissed his tear dropping, and looked straight into his eyes

« I dont want you to go ! »

_There, he said it, Never mind now, he had to tell him _

« I will miss you like crazy, I'm not sure I can handle you being so miles away from me ! »

Freddie could not believe what he was hearing.

« You couldn't ? Why ? I thought …... hmmmmmmmmmm, well, we're just friends ? ….. right ?;;I'm a bit confused ! Are you saying... oh god, please help me, are you trying to tell me something ? …

Freddie was losing his words, hoping that the answer would be the one he was expecting for months

Chandler didnt say a word, he pulled Freddie against him, closed his arms around his waist and started crying like a baby .

Freddie hugged him back, pulling him closer to him, their both hearts were beating at once., Then he pushed him away softly, stared at him for a second, and grabbed his lips !

Chandler answered the kiss so strongly, like his life was depending on it, he opened Freddie s mouth to join his tongue with his, this was the most intense moment of his life He was kissing Freddie, AND THIS FELT SO GOOD

He was shaking, and burning at the same time, this fire circulated inside his body, in his veins, he became hard without even noticing it, and felt Freddie's hardness through his jeans.

They started caressing, touching, sensitively, neck, ears, Freddie pushed Chandler against the wall, kissing him harder, further and deeper, the desire was boiling .

Then He moved away, He stopped, Looked at Chandler :

« I'm sorry, I got carried away I wanted to kiss you so badly, I ve been waiting for that for weeks ! »

« Don't be sorry ! I wanted the same thing, and you have no idea how long for ive been waiting for this to happen ! »

They smiled, kissed again, softly, took their hands, melting their fingers together, and went inside Chandler s house to get a coffee

They both were sitting down on the couch talking

« I dont want to rush things Freddie, but why don't you try to cast for Sonny on Days?You know, the open gay character ? We would work together, that would be awesome ! »

Freddie looked at Chandler, surprised and then amused :

« Woauhhhh, never thought about it actually, That's a brilliant idea ! »

« I will talk to the producers tomorrow, trust me, there s no way you can not get this rôle »

After a few weeks, Freddie had already stopped his contract with Beverly Hills, and started being Sonny Kiriakis on Days of our lives !

Producers had seen the attachment and chemistry between the two young men, and Chandler insisted so much, that Freddie was chosen in one day , without even casting the rest of the actors who were supposed to test that day !

They both started filming scenes together, as Sonny is Will s friend on Days, it was so easy to get the job done quite quickly, everyone was fine with that, and no lose of time or money !

Freddie and Chandler started being spotted outside , hanging out, and then Fans started to ask questions about their sexuality !

One morning, both called in the office, and told that they had to be careful with their relationship, they couldn t show fans that they could have one off screen, so they had to hide and make believe they re straight, Freddie had had a female best friend for a while, who s an actress, so she started to be his beard, so Fans stopped asking questions, and everybody was happy, except Chandler and Freddie !

Chandler couldn t bear seeing Freddie taking Pictures at events with that woman, he was very jealous of her, and Freddie and Chandler stopped being seen together at events, even Days events, they were never interviewed together, and that started to piss Chandler off very badly !

They kept on like this for a while until the storyline changed, and Will actually started dating Sonny in the soap !


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler and Freddie were dating for months now, and their relationship wasnt going very well at this point

Chandler was insecure and Jealous of the actor playing Bryan, who was a little too close to Freddie to him, he couldnt bare seeing him talking to an other guy, but on the other hand, he wasnt sure about Freddie's feeling towards him, so he didnt want to go further into the relation fearing being hurt

One night Freddie lost his patience and told Chandler they were done They had a fight and hadnt spoken to each other since , except on set while filming.

The gap between them started showing on screen too, and then that day they had to film their first kiss arrived They both were on set, very nervous, Chandler had his sad puppy face, which wasnt very good to actually play a first kiss.

Then a scream « PLAY » _That was it, they had to do it _

Freddie was standing there, in front of Chandler, wasn t quite sure about the words he was supposed to say, kept losing focus, they had to cut a few times, this wasnt going anywhere, and the producers were getting pissed !

Suddenly Freddie left, went into the bathroom, wasnt feeling good, put water on his face.

These weeks without Chandler had been a nightmare, it seemed like he couldnt bare being away from him, but it was his call, he was the one who stopped everything, and he felt so guilty about that, he didn't have a clue how to fix this .

The door opened and chandler appeared :

« Is there a problem ? » He looked at Freddie, and he just loved these beautiful brown eyes he missed so much !

« If you have such a huge issue about kissing me, maybe we should find an other « Sonny » »

_Oh God, he was so wrong _

Freddie stared at this marvellous blue look and finally said :

« I don't have issues, I just don't know how to do this scene. »

His voice was trembling, Chandler could hear the tears inside,

« I miss you ! » sounded like a cry of despair coming from Freddie, Chandler looked at him, and in a second, he was holding him close to his heart, hugging him more and more, he went for his lips with passion, and Freddie answered the kiss by pressing his body against his, melted heartbeats we could only just hear one !

They moved away, stared at each other for a while

« I miss you too So so much » Said Chandler

Freddie put his head on chandler s neck and whispered

« I love you »

Chandler s eyes went down to Freddie's lips, then back to him, he leaned and kissed him again with intensity , it was so hot and nice, and so delectable !

He moved his head away, looked deep into Freddie's eyes

« I love you too »

_The best three words Freddie has ever heard in years _

They kept kissing, couldn't stop, but suddenly they heard a bang on the bathroom door

« Freddie, Chandler ! Back for the scene please ! We really have to finish this today ! Come on Guys, Let's go ! »

Back on set, Freddie and Chandler could not stop staring at each other

« Let's play guys ! »

-Sonny came outside the coffe shop with Will, and then they talked- Came Freddie's lines, the last one before they kiss, Chandler was looking at Freddie's lips, he couldn't help it

-Sonny said : Why don't you let me be the judge of that!-

_Or was it Freddie ? Chandler was confused, gone in an other dimension, that was it, they had to kiss right now, in front of everyone, and Chandler felt his intimacy exposed to the cast and crew present here with everyone else ! _

He wasnt too sure how to kiss Freddie, but It was Will right ? Who was supposed to kiss Sonny, so Will is shy, unsure, so Chandler went for a mild kiss, soft and gentle But Freddie s lips contact on his mouth made him put a pressure on the kiss and slightly open his mouth .

The set, the crew, the cast, everyone had vanished in a moment ! There were only Freddie and him, playing Sonny and Will, kissing

And they went for it big time !

« CUT ! »

Screamed the camera man

« Well done , everything is in the box we'll start from here tomorrow, Time to go home everybody ! »

Freddie and Chandler went back to reality, they were still standing there when the light went off .

Chandler invited Freddie over that evening, He wanted to be with him so bad !

« Hey Chan, come over here a minute ! » said Freddie sitting on the couch

« Im making coffee babe, he said coming out of the kitchen Here …... he said giving him the cup !

Freddie took the cup, put it on the table right next to him, grabbed Chandler by his T-Shirt and started kissing him.

_Hmmmmmmmm, God, I love these lips _

Chandler was in heaven everytime he fellt Freddie s mouth on his. His lips tasted so nice and sweet. He put a pressure on the kiss which made Freddie open his mouth, their tongues joined , the desire just kept growing inside their bodies.

Freddie was so close that Chandler could hear him breathing, he could feel his heartbeat, that warmth of passion melted with desire and joy was such an amazing feeling .

He couldn't deny it, he was in love with Freddie at this precise moment, he was ready for him, his hardness in his pants was showing, Freddie felt it and started caressing Chandler s skin ; they were both staring at each other without losing eye contact, Freddie started to undo Chandler's T shirt he moved his fingers along his chest getting Chan's nipple very hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chandler was feeling very excited, hot, it was burning inside out ! He took Freddie s hand and went to the bedroom, closed the door with his foot, couldnt leave Freddie's lips a second, like they were just stuck to his

He grabbed his head kissing him strongly and deeply, getting his body wanting him more and more, the desire rising under their skin,

The warmth growing inside , they both were enjoying this moment, that was so delightful that Chandler pushed Freddie on the bed, taking full power, He was tasting his skin with his mouth, went down to his neck, chest, nipples, kept going down;

then Freddie just pulled him back to him, rolled over taking control of Chan's body, put his fingers through his hair, let his hand going down the neck caressing his back , Freddie moved him closer ad closer to him feeling his pleasure uprising , took his boxers of to be skin against skin , touching every single inch of it, both in the same movement , becoming just one, rubbing their intimate parts;

Loving the senses and sensual touches, keeping the eye contact, then deep down their soul were screaming for more, Chandler came deep inside , making Freddie moan, they were just one heart one soul, one person, whispers, moanings, everything became so magnified , they both like exploded at the same time with pleasure,

Chandler moved aside, staying very close to Freddie, rested his head on his shoulder, melted his fingers into his, then he looked at him, smiled

Overwhelmed by the moment, Freddie went for an other kiss, gently, tender, loving kiss, Chandler responded with ardour, they both stayed there, staring at each other , with those shiny deep heart eyes.

Freddie grabbed Chandler s arm pulled him towards him ,Chandler put his face on his lover's chest , caressing it delicately with the top of his fingers, Freddie had his hand in chandler's hair, both cuddling and touching , they staid there laying down , enjoying each second of being together, totally in love .

Chandler whispered :

« This was perfect, Im so happy, when you're with me, its like nothing else matters ! »

Freddie was like in heaven, smiling, glittery eyes, shiny face

« I enjoy each second I spend with you, I love you so much Chan ! »

They kissed, and kissed again, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

On set , this was becoming very easy to play their characters, they had to play boyfriends, no need to act, no need to play roles, they just were so natural !

It just wasn't the same story outside, they had to hide all the time, make sure noone knew they were together, this wasnt such a big deal at first, they were so in love, they didn't care !

Chandler got used to Freddie's beard, it didn't bother him anymore, she wasn't a threat to their couple, but he didn't apreciate her anyway !

Then, came Halloween, they had to play that making out scene between Will and Sonny, so they both had a costume, were at Sonny's appartment, mucking around with some funny spray, and then Will stopped, laughed, put his arms around Sonny's neck, and they kissed !

_ Oh god , this feels so good, and hot, i love those kisses on screen _

Chandler was really into that kiss, and Freddie closed his eyes to keep the moment in history

Next scene, they started kissing very deeply, and getting closer, Chandler just pulled Freddie towards him with his arm getting his body so close, that he could feel him breathing , that was hot,

They were totally gone in that scene and forgot the cameras around

Freddie took Chan's shirt off so fast, then Chan did the same with Freddie's shirt, they didnt stop kissing, they staid lips to lips, stuck to each other, Freddie took Chans t shirt off, and they both fell on the bed kissing rolling around, Chandler felt Freddie becoming harder, and that excited him a bit more, started getting hard too !

Then Will's dad was supposed to knock on the door and disturb them and then they heard

« CUT Well done, in just one take, impressive guys ! »

_Wait, what ? They were both laying there without moving, Chandler noticed Freddie was really excited, so was he, so they just staid there for a moment, and the crew left the place !

Then, they were all alone, in this bed, screaming for love and desire !

Freddie was so hard that Chandler didn't have to do much to let it all go, they just went for it, just touched, caressed, each other, kissed their intimate parts, and Freddie just exploded on the bed !

« Dam ! Chan, this is all your fault ! »

Chandler laughed :

« That was so good, oh crap, look at my pants, look what youve done to me ! »

They both smiled, they just couldnt help it, they had to touch, to be close to one another, and they just went out of control, »

They had to film an other scene while they get dressed, and Will leaves Sonny have a talk with Will's dad Lucas !

The crew came back after their break to film this, and while they were both filming putting their shirts back on, Freddie noticed that stain on the bed !

_Shit, that s not good at all, i guess noone has noticed it though _ He gave a quick look at Chandler and put the sheets on the bed to cover it, Chandler smiled at him looking down to his pants, just hoping that nobody had noticed Freddie still was hard inside his trousers !

After this, they went for a drink :

Chandler was laughing his head of thinking about the scene

« Can you believe it ? One scene in one take, they wouldnt do it again, guess we're really good !

But wouahh, we could see it babe, you know, in your trousers ! »

Freddie smiled :

« Shuuuuuuuuuuu, dam, I should have been more careful when i was putting my shirt on, but it s ok, dont think anyone will notice anyway ! »

After that day, they decided to be more careful about their « boners », well easier said than done !


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed, the story between Will and Sonny was getting really good, and Freddie and Chandler were enjoying each moment spent on set, working together !

That first making love scene they had was so strong, they felt it in each other s bone, more than reality for them, they stayed in each other s arms for a litltle while after the final « CUT », holding hands and touching fingers .

They were showing their emotions a bit much on screen, and some of the cast started wondering, the crew, the producers too.

Freddie and Chandler didnt see anything coming, they were so in their little world, that they quite forgot about everything else.,

It wasnt easy to hang out outside the set, but they were still doing it though, they managed to go on vacation together and meet each other s family, very discretely of course, but they didn't want to lie to their own parents, especially Freddie whose parents knew he was Gay, but never said a thing to the press or newspapers !

This was a big issue in this showbusiness world, hes been told since the day he started Beverly Hills, no way a gay guy would get the part, even if he was playing a gay rôle, this didnt make any sense to him at all, but he had to stay in the closet, his future depended on it.

Chandler never said a word about his sexuality to the press, he just thought it didnt matter, and he couldnt careless what people were thinking, but for Freddie' s sake, he had to play the straight guy too

He got used to Alyssa, Freddie's beard, he didnt quite like her too much but he knew she wasnt a threat to their relationship, he was more worried about that guy on set, who was a bit to close to Freddie even when they were not filming.

He knew him, he had scenes with the guy before Freddie arrived on Days, That guy made a move on him , but Chandler had met Freddie, and told him to back off !

And now he was all over Freddie, this started to piss Chan off a lot, and his jealousy was showing , made Brant play a bit more with that .

Then things went crazy after the writers decided to break Wilson up, Chan couldn't bare that storyline, He wasn't near Freddie anymore, not even filming scenes with him, and that was tearing him apart to see « Sonny hanging out with Bryan » !

One day he had to play a scene with Freddie, supposed to be a dream sequence as they call it, but they had to film it together, and he was so happy about that, thrilled actually, in the shower , soap on his face, shampoo in the hair, and there he is !

_ so freaking gorgeous, half naked, beautiful chest ! of course he had boxers on, but they were filming just the top of them_

Freddie opened the shower 's door, saw Chandler standing there all wet, in his boxers which were sticking on his skin showing his intimate parts, his heart just went bang, nearly lost his lines for a minute !

_This is my boyfriend, and hes so gorgeous _

-« I ve missed you » Sonny said , and then Will to answer « Not as much as I missed you ! »

_He was so right actually, could not see him after work all the time, and being apart on set, not having the same days of filming driving them both nuts _

Sonny added « you want to bet ! » and the world went blank.

Because Freddie looked down at Chandler's lips with so much hunger, grabbed his ass without even noticing it, then opened his mouth to feel his tongue inside his,

Chandler just went for it with so much pleasure, put his arm around Freddies neck and came closer to his body, feeling him hard in his boxers !

_OMG just hoping noone is seeing this, but they re filming the top so that should be fine _

To make sure noone would notice it, he came closer to Freddie covering up his boner, and his at the same time !

« CUT » !

_ Did he say cut ? Oh well they just forgot that everyone was there 5 or 6 people !Looking at them _

Chandler just turned the other way with Freddie, they looked at each other, smiled,

« love you ! » Whispered Chan « Love you too » answered Freddie and they both left the shower !

That was the best scene they had in days, not to mention the one Will went to the coffee shop to ask Sonny to get back with him, wouahhhhh, that one was hot too !

Chandler and Freddie were remembering that scene

« I dont believe actually that everytime you touch me, i just get so excited ! » Chan said

« That scene was so hot, i just wanted to kiss you all over, see what you do to me ! »

Freddie laughed,

« I wasnt expecting the kiss, unscripted again, you keep doing that a lot, ! he smiled, i know it was so good kissing you, and i wanted more, but i had to stop ! im just wondering when our characters are gonna make up ! »

« yeah , i know, and i cant stand Brant being around you all the time ! »

Freddie saw that Chandler was a bit worried, he kissed him, put his arms around him,

« You shouldnt worry about a thing, hun, even if i have to play something, it s just acting right ? You are the one I love , he doesnt mean anything to me »

Chandler knew Freddie was right, but he knew that look in Brant's face, and he didnt trust the guy at all, he kissed Freddie back

« I know, i trust you, I love you so much, dont want to lose you »

« OH god, no way ! you're not gonna lose me, not now , not ever, you're stuck with me ! » he said with a smile on his face

And they hugged.

That day on set , producers started talking about them, and how close they looked on screen, all the improv they were doing, they were just worried about the fans and what the press would say.

Freddie and Chandler had been called in the office, not good news at all, Freddie s PR started to be everywhere with him wouldn't let him breathe, he asked him to take pictures with Alyssa, even at home, make sure people believed they were a couple, they were roomates, living with two other friends , so that was not very difficult to get pictures and put them on twitter, Freddie was getting very pissed with all that, and didn't want Chandler to feel too bad about it, Chandler was leaving with Casey, the guy who was playing Chad on Days, Sonny's best mate !

Casey knew about them, the house was the place where Chandler and Freddie were hiding most of the time when they had some time together without PR around .

Chandler and Freddie got both a nomination for the Emmy Award , that day, they so wanted to celebrate together, but then again PR didnt let them, they couldnt even been seen at events together, Days always planned to get them apart, at interviews, on pictures, at Official events, this was really frustrating for them.

Then Chandler had a fight with Freddie, not about PR or Alyssa, about a scene he had to play with Brant !

He was there, because Will is supposed to watch them kiss, but that was so hard for him to watch them , the pain , that tearful face was so natural, he couldnt stand watching His boyfriend with that guy, he played his part, without any effort at all, because he was hurt, then he went to talk to Brant

« Hey Chandler, How are you ? we did good didnt we ?

« Can you just drop the ice ! Please you re just so arogant, cant you just leave him alone ? »

« What are you talking about ? Its just a scene, and i thought you two were just friends ! or am I wrong ? »

« Please dont play dumb with me, i see your game, and im not having it, I know that you know, got a gaydar too dumbass, i cans ee you all over him, the way you looked at him in the scene, he didnt respond, but you went far over the edge, some stuff wasnt on the script, youre not supposed to open his mouth like that, just BACK OF OK ? «

Freddie heard some noise and arrived straight away :

« Chandler ! What is wrong with you, we were just playing ! »

Chandler looked at Freddie with anger

« oh Now, youre gonna take his side ? you don't see what hes doing ! we know that you know ! and youre doing it on purpose, is this revenge ? »

Brant was smiling, all this was amusing him,but Chandler was not amused, he looked at both of them and left slamming the door !

« Just stay together, if that s what you want ! » He screamed

He regretted the words he said as soon as he said them but coudlnt go back he was too ashamed and pissed of !

He left the set, Burbank and went home, had a chat with Casey, told him everything .

Casey told him that his reaction was a bit too much, and Chan knew it was, and he just felt so bad !

The bell rung, then Freddie was on the doorstep !

« Leave you too guys, to talk, gonna make some coffee ! »

Chandler had his sad puppy face again, Freddie couldnt help but smile at this cuty face

« Im sorry, I went too far, I shoudnt have said that » Chandler was ashamed, he had his face down couldnt look at Freddie

« Look at me babe, Freddie walked accross the room, grabbed Chan s face,

« look at me please »

Chandler looked straight into Freddie's brown lovely eyes

« It's ok, babe, everything is ok, you had me when you made your puppy face, youre so cute, its only you and me, nobody else, you're my heart, my soul, my everything ! » my past my present and my future »

Chandler went for his lips, so tasty, so delectable, so sweet, he loved Freddie's lips !

He hugged Freddie very close to his heart, and whispered,

« All back at you »

They had to focus on other things than Chandler's jealousy , like talking about the Emmy nomination, and they celebrated that , that evening with joy and happiness .


	6. Chapter 6

They were filming four months ahead, and at this point it was nearly Valentine's day in Salem for Wilson , Chandler and Freddie had seen the script already and they knew they were gonna make up soon, which sounded quite good to Chandler, who wanted Brant out of Freddie's way !

Whatever he felt about Freddie, and whatever Freddie felt about him, He couldn't stand seeing that Brant near him, so he was happy when he read the script, just a few more days and they were gonna make up, no more Brant !

Chandler was reading his script, in his changing room when Freddie arrived, a smile on his face, and a magazine in his hand !

« Look at this, amazing !, I had no idea that Wilson was having such an impact on People, you wouldn't believe how many fans we have, read this ! » he said handing the mag to Chandler

Chandler read the article :

« Wouah, my god, i was wondering why i had so many more followers on twitter these past few weeks ! no kidding, this is awesome, you and me ! look what a huge couple we are ! We're popular, that's great ! »

« Yeahh, i Know, and thats not just the USA, it's all over the world, we have fans everywhere ! »

Freddie had that beautiful smily face , he was so cute , Chandler couldn't help staring at him !

He put the magazine on the chair, came accross the room and grabbed Freddie for a hug ! A big close hug, chest to chest heart to heart, he loved when he could hear Freddie's heartbeat while they were hugging.

They kissed soflty, as they didnt want to get carried away, they knew each time they were touching, they couldn' t stop !

Chandler enjoyed those precious moments he had with Freddie, everytime he took his breath away, he was his oxygen .

Someone knocked on the door, very gently :

« Chan, are you there ? »

That was Bryan, Will's father on the soap, Lucas, Chandler didn't quite know what he wanted but he saw Freddie's eyes changing .

He knew Freddie wasn't very keen on Bryan, but he had nothing to worry about, and besides Bryan was old enough to be his father, Chandler was very good friends with him, they got close through the years working together.

« What does he want ? » asked Freddie suspicious

« Probably talk about the script or a scene , i dont know ! »

Chandler opened the door, Bryan appeared

« Hey Chan, and he looked accross the room and saw Freddie, Hey Freddie, how are you guys ? »

« Fine ! Answered Freddie quite curtly

Chandler went for a quick hug to say hello

« What s up ? ? he said

« Having a party with some of the cast , would you like to join us? »

Chandler looked at Freddie, was he invited too ? That was tricky, a private party with the cast , with both of them ? He wasnt too sure what to say !

Bryan added

« You can come too Freddie, its halloween party, its in my place, you guys can come ! »

_ What to say ? Nobody knew, or maybe some knew already, producers knew they had a crush, but did the cast notice ? Freddie and Chandler were asking themselves the same questions _

Then Freddie said

« Yeah of course i will come, no pb ! «

Bryan

« You can bring your girlfriend, if you like ! »

Chandler s face just changed

Freddie saw it, were there gonna be PR overthere ? Will he have to bring his beard, will there be the press, pictures taken ? PR asked them to be not together at events, that wasnt one, but whas he really to risk his job ?

« Ok he answered, no problem »

_ Chandler went blank, he didn't know what to say, he didnt want to spend an evening watching his boyfriend with his beard getting pictures taken, no way _

Chandler asked :

« Is this a press event or something or just a private cast diner ? Why take his girlfriend if it s just the cast ? Is Camilla taking her boyfriend ? Everyone is taking their other halves ? »

Bryan answered :

« There might be pictures yes, but i dont think that will be on social network, this is a private party, and i just thought family friends and partners could be there »

At this moment, Chandler realised that his relationship with Freddie wasn t that easy after all ! and a flashback came across his head,

_ All this hiding, events when they cant be together, pictures taken with her all the time , and put on twitter, he really had enough of all this, he was putting up for Freddie, but it was hard to live that way, knowing how deeply he was in love with him _

« Im counting on you guys, see you saturday then ! » Bryan left the room

Freddie was standing there, he saw Chandler pulling faces, he knew what was going on, he locked the door behind Bryan

« We should talk ! » he said

« What ? Why ? What do you want to talkt about ? » Said Chandler with a surprised face

« Babe, i know you, remember !, i can see your face right now, and we should talk about what s bugging you »

Chandler admitted that he was right with nodding his head

Freddie pulled him close to him :

« Come on babe, i know you're upset about Alyssa, and the way everything is going right now, im sick of it too, but i guess if we want to keep our jobs and our fans too, we should just do what were told, for now ! »

He looked at him, joined his lips for a kiss, Chandler could never resist to Freddie's lips assault !

He loved them so much, those kisses were heaven, gold, like his whole life depended on them, the warmth inside of him growing was such an extraordinary feeling, everything was disappearing around him everytime Freddie was kissing him.

Freddie pressed his chest against Chandler, moved him closer to him, he could hear his heart beat and his body shivering, touched his intimate parts, felt his hardness in his hands, starts caressing it through his jeans, moved his hand back up to his chest , unbottoned his shirt, Chandler was standing there, this fire of passion burning inside like a volcano, he just grabbed Freddie's face, opened his mouth, joined his tongue to his with passion, that was so delicious, he was making his body wanting so much more !

They fell on the sofa, still kissing, Chandler had taken Freddie's shirt already and he was exploring Freddie s body with his fingers, his hand touched the most exciting part , he unzipped his trousers , sitcking his hand inside his boxers, exploring further and deeper, Freddie took his pants of , Chan too, and here they were, both investigating each other s body, feeling their pleasure in their bones, Freddie screamed for more, moaning , Chandler rolled him over , came inside of him harder, getting the fever to his paroxysm, he exploded with joy, feeling Freddie's orgasm

Chandler rested on Freddie's chest, silent, it was so good to be in his arms, there was nothing better in the world than his lover's arms

Freddie looked at him,

« I love you so much …. » he whispered

« I love you too » answered Chandler

They didnt see the time running , they were late for filming !

They couldn't believe they just made love in the changing room, they realised that they could not help being close to each other, touching, holding hands, just being Together !

The scene they were filming was with Brant, and Chandler went red again ! Will was sitting in the coffe house, with -Sonny- listening to some music, and then Bryan appeared, Chandler always wondered why they put that man in the storyline ! He hated Wilson being apart, he hated being apart from Freddie , that was it !

Will had to leave and let Bryan and Sonny hang out, Chandler was so good at doing his sad puppy face, that Freddie couldn't help staring at him .

_ He was so proud of him, his acting was so good, and he loved him so much,he was so glad he met him _

« CUT »

Finally done, Chandler didnt have to put up with Brant anymore or Bryan , well ! In a few days he would film the making up, he was thrilled about it !


	7. Chapter 7

A few days was about a week, as Freddie and Chandler were not filming every single day, and they didn't see each other much that week due to PR s obligations.

This was getting on Chandler's skin having to hang out with him all the time not being able to do what he wanted, seeing fans at signing autographs was really good, and these interviews about Wilson he enjoyed it, but he was never near Freddie, always apart, even if they were playing a couple on screen, this didnt make much sense to him actually , but that was showbusiness.

The day they finally saw each other again was that famous « make up » scene ! _They did call and text but Chandler couldnt feel Freddie s skin near him, and he was missing it very much _

Got at the studio, he was late, so didn't even get the time to see Freddie before changing.

He was nervous but not in a bad way, he missed his lover so much, he started thinking about all this nonsense, and why they couldn't be together, he knew why, but he didn't understand it anyway.

That was bugging him a lot Freddie was his oxygen, he needed him .

The door opened, Chandler was in the bathroom, could not see who it was

He was putting his shirt on, then felt two hands taking it back of, he turned around

« Freddie ! » he jumped in his arm breathless !

God I missed you ! , you have no Idea »

« Yes , I do actually, I think I do »

They kissed, Freddie was so happy to see his Chandler again, he was a bit quiet about all this PR moves and events press, and taking pictures with Alyssa, not that he liked it, but he never wanted to jeopardise his job , he loved Chandler very very much, he had no doubt that he was the love of his life, and he knew dam well that their relationship wasn't gonna be easy to live .

He moved away from Chandller, looked deep into his eyes,

« I know, this isn't easy for you, and believe me, its not easier for me either, but i want you to know that no matter what, noone will come between you and me, I promise you that »

Chandler didn't know what to answer to those magnificent words he just heard, so he hugged Freddie close to his heart, like he was the air he needed to breathe again.

«I am so in love with you » he whispered in Freddie 's ear

« And So am I with you babe ! » They kissed again,they knew they were late, they knew the cast was whispering behind their back, they knew the producers would be pissed because they ve waisted time, but they didn't care. At that moment, there were just them , together holding each other, nobody else mattered in this picture.

They finally got away from each other after kissing several times and caressing softly ,

« We have to get on set hun, were late » said chandler

« Yeah, I know, but i so wanted to see you before filming »

_Oh god yess of course,Chandler understood perfectly _

They held hands and arrived on set

« Guys, come on were running late, where the hell were you ? »

« Ok we're there now, let's play and not argue » answered Chandler

They started filming the scene was in the coffee shop, the one Sonny owned with Chad, they were both there, Sonny was reading Will's valentine's card, and you could hear his Chandler's voice saying it out loud while Sonny was reading it :

Sonny, im not sure ill find the words when i see you, and i want to make sure i get this right.i never thought i'd get another chance with the only guy that i've ever thank you for being patient and generous and for loving me as much i love you and , most of all, thank you for giving me a second chance

Chandler put his heart in this card, and Freddie knew it, he had nearly tears in his eyes reading this note, he managed not to let it show, and kept on with the scene

Will saw Sonny read the note, and he wasnt supposed to, then they talked and Chandler was just staring at Freddie's lips again, that was just natural, sometimes, he didn't even notice he was doing it

Then they were in front of each other

« Do you really feel this way ? ….. »Sonny said

Will was staring at Sonny and Chandler was staring at Freddie like they were both the same person at this moment,

« Do you wish that we could start over ? »

Chandler was staring too much, he was looking straight down at Freddie's lips, so he realised it, and moved his eyes away facing the window, but looked straight back at him, nodding his head saying yes to Sonny

Freddie went on with his lines

« Im glad ive sent you this valentine's day present !: »

Then he moved towards Will to give him a kiss

Freddie grabbed Chandler s head and attacked his lips with passion, like he needed it so bad he couldnt resist, Chandler put his hands on Freddie's face, not letting go, Freddie moaned without even noticing, the heavy breathing was intense, and the music went louder to cover it .

« CUT » Chandler heard that scream but kept kissing .

Cast and crew were watching, hell with them, nobody could have stopped them right at that moment !

Then they moved away,

« OK guys, i like your improv, but when i say cut, you can stop ! »

Chandler looked at the guy a bit annoyed :

« Well let's do the next scene , don't have a go at us, we didn't hear ! »

Lied Chan

Next scene, Chandler 's little room, making out session, but all dressed though !

Opening the door, taking scarf and coats off, kissing all the time without stopping , Sonny pushed Will on the bed, or was it Freddie ? really who cared, they were just out of control, Chandler became hard in his pants, but Wilson wasn't supposed to make love just now, so he had to follow the script,

Will stopped looked at Sonny,

he had to tell him someting before they get back together again, something about his past, so he sat down on the bed, one leg up

At this moment Freddie noticed the hardness of Chan , and he put his arm between chandler's leg, he knew that wasn't scripted, he knew the camera wouldn' t show it, and while telling his lines, he was rubbing his hand along Chandler's thighs

Chandler kept looking at him,

_Oh my god, this is so good, stop doing that hummmmmmm _

« CUT »

Wouahhhhhhh, lucky they cut just now, Chandler was so excited he put his two knees on his chin to hide his boner, they had a break before the end of the scene !

The crew left, and they were left alone in this little room.

Chandler looked at Freddie

« You do not do that again » he warned with a smile

« What did I do ? » answered Freddie with that innocent face

Chandler laughed

« Ok hun, i let you of this time » he said kissing him

Let's go and get some air, and then finish the whole scene

End of the scene, Will and Sonny were laying down on the bed, Freddie was rubbing chandler's feet with his own, they hardly had shits on them, just to cover their intimate parts, Chandler was caressing Freddie's chest, it wasn't Will and Sonny in this scene, they were not acting, they were living it,

And then out of nowhere, Freddie heard Chandler

« I love you » !

He said it, that was not in the script and Freddie wasn't too sure how to react, so he took his hand and kissed it gently, but then Nick knocked on the door and disturbed them, Blake alias Nick on the soap Will's enemy, that knock brought Freddie and Chandler back to reality

Final cut was screamed out loud, and the filming was over for the day.

That scene made them realise how they were getting so real in their characters, like they didnt distinguish the two of them sometimes, but they were doing their jobs even better that expected, and in just on take, nobody ever complained about that .

Well this was about to change …..


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday night, Bryan's halloween party, Chandler was there, he promised he would be, but never thought Freddie would show up with her.

He could have told him on the phone, if he had , he would never have come, he didnt mind Alyssa but not when she was all over Freddie and what s more in front of him.

He looked at Freddie who just got in with her and an other friend who was invited, he was angry, angry at Freddie, and angry at himself to show his feelings so much, apparently, it didn't bother Freddie much, well at least thats what all Chandler 's thoughts.

Freddie had his PR watching him, he couldn't do without taking Alyssa, especially a night with some of the cast , there would be pictures made, and probably spread all over the social network, not that he enjoyed it , and he knew exactly how would Chandler react ,

They stayed away from each other most of the evening, and Chandler couldn't bare that woman hanging around Freddie, putting her arm around him, touching him, that was the worst thing he could handle.

He came accross the room, where Alyssa and Freddie were standing, When she saw Chandler Alyssa changed her behaviour, she started being uncomfortable and took her hand of Freddie s neck.

« Hi, how are you ? » Chandler said shaking her hand, and then he looked at Freddie, « hey dude, how are you since yesterday ? »

_ God he has fire in his eyes , that s not good _ thought Freddie

« Im fine Chan, nice party, are you having fun ? »

_fuck that , why on earth am I asking this stupid question _ Freddie thought

Alyssa wasn't saying a word, maybe impressed by Chandler,

Chandler couldn't care less, what she thought of him

Annoyed, upset, and sad at the same time, he just called it the night, said goodbye to Bryan, and left

Freddie knew at that point that maybe he should have thought about chandler's feelings before his job, but it wasn't easy to live like this

He told something in Alyssa's ear, and went after Chandler

Chandler was already in his car , ready to leave, Freddie just got the time to knock at the window

« Babe, please, open the door »

Chandler didn't want to talk , he had to come down, but when he saw those two beautiful brown eyes looking at him , his heart just went bang in his chest, and he just melted

He unlocked the car's doors

Freddie got in, and locked it , they were safe in the car, it had smoked windows

Freddie went to hug Chandler, but he moved away

« Please babe, look at me, please, I'm so sorry » !

Chandler looked at him, he was so cute when he was doing that sad sweet face, a warmth of love circulated in his veins

« You're sorry ? What for ? Take her with you ? I know you had to, I just can't stand this situation »

« You have to trust me hun, look at me »Freddie took Chandler' s face in his hands kissed his eyes full of tears, « You have my heart, I belong to you, »

Freddie went for a kiss and Chandler gave in, he could not resist, Freddie's lips were so tempting, he responded to that kiss with passion, pushing Freddie against the seat, then he sat on him, unbuttoned his shirt, he looked so handsome tonight with this white shirt and black jeans, he explorated Freddie's chest with his fingers, they got both excited at the same time, Freddie felt the excitment growing , he unzipped Chandler's trousers, and put his hand inside his boxers feeling him getting very hard, he caressed him gently , that was so enjoyable, they were both giving each other so much pleasure, they were kissing at the same time, Freddie heard Chandler moaned and then felt his orgasm , he exploded too , they were just one body

« Oh babe, that was so good, i cant resist you, you can do anything you want with me »

Freddie smiled :

« Don't say that, I might use it to take advantage »

They hugged for a few minutes,

Freddie hadnt even noticed that he was gone for over an hour, and that everyone was wondering where he was, some of the cast had already seen Freddie and Chandler being very very close, some were talking but nobody would say anything, they wouldn't lose their jobs

Chandler drove home that evening, Freddie went home with Alyssa and his friend, but they spent the whole night on the phone, talking about everything !

On set , the storyline started to get on Chandler's nerves, there was always something bad happening to Wilson, that was pissing him of .

But then he realised that they had hired new writers, to save money

They were filming those scenes, always looking at each other 's lips, and held hands behind cameras, kissing quickly between takes, some of the cast noticed, the producers knew, and soon everyone was aware of these two relationship.

Then Christmas arrived, Chandler went to See his parents, and Freddie went to Ohio to see his, they were both again separated for a week

A week that seemed a year for either of them, Chandler was calling Freddie every single day, they were texting and even skyping, they could not stand being a day without news from one another.

Chandler knew that Freddie was not with Alyssa at his parents, because his parents didn't know her, and one morning, while Freddie was in the garden playing with the dog, he saw a taxi arriving to his parents porch

When he saw Chandler getting out of the car, his heart exploded in his chest, he went towards him hugged him real tight

« I MISSED YOU SO MUCH »

« Not as much as I missed you my love »

_ My love, Chandler called him my love, that was so nice to hear _

« How come you're here ? I mean , wouahhh Im so happy you're here ! »

« Is that ok ? Will your parents be ok having me for a few days ? Chandler smiled,

haha got you actually they already know, i called them and asked

« you did huh ? I love you even more »

They spent three whole days together without PR, without press , without fans, just the two of them

The only problem was that when they enjoyed quality time together without giving any clue where they were to anybody appart from family, people were talking, so as soon as Freddie was back in LA, he had to go on a night out with Alyssa for New year and get pictures with her, everytime he was hanging out with her, he tried never to be alone, so they were usually going out with their roommates who were Freddie's friends too.

Chandler knew about the New Year's evening and pictures, so he was ok with that.

The only thing which was bugging him was Wilson storyline, because Wilson had a huge impact on a lot of people, especially in the gay comunity, and the writers were making Wilson having trouble all the time, It would be so great to get a gay couple on TV actually get engaged and even have kids, but it didnt seem to go that way with the writers.

Always drama coming up for Will and Sonny, issues about the baby Will had with Gaby, issues with Nick blakcmail, and he just read the script that he was gonna get shot !

_ wouahhh, cant they be nicer with us _

He didnt want them to break up again, that story was so cool , the first one ever on a TV soap, and fans were loving it.

He talked about it with Freddie, and they agreed, no more breaking up for Wilson, it was too hard on them or their characters.

Chandler did not want an other guy coming near Freddie, so getting Wilson stay together was his priority, as they didnt have much interaction with each other these days on set either, they were filming most of the time separately, and they hardly were on together, or just a few minutes.

They were also asked to keep their hands still sometimes on set, and to stop being so obvious

Because let's face it, they were, that s what Chandler was thinking that day he was laying on the bed after His character Will had been shot.

_ They all know now, so what's next for us _


	9. Chapter 9

Will had been shot and Sonny was really worried waiting in the hospital walking around like a zombie feeling like he had a huge whole in his chest stopping him for breathing.

_ Wait a minute was it really Sonny Freddie was filming the scene in the hospital, Will just got shot and was having surgery and he was there thinking, he fell on the floor, putting his knees over his chest , head down, started crying_

Freddie just felt like his whole world would not mean anything without Chandler, and his emotions were so real at this moment that he had real tears coming out of his eyes.

When he went in the room and sat down next to the bed where Will was , he forgot his words, so he made them up , he was talking to Chandler , and that was making so much sense to him,

«I knew that I loved you... I just love you so much ! »

He kissed him, unscripted, he just went for it, Chandler was listening, he was laying there, he was supposed to be sleeping but he heard every single word Freddie was saying.

And that little soft kiss on his lips felt so good

_ God , i wish I could respond to those beautiful lips_ he thought

Chandler had read that he was supposed to stay in that bed for over two weeks, and even when Will was awake, Chan really had enough of staying, sitting down each scene he was shooting in this bloody bed !

Two weeks passed and finally, a nice scene was coming up for them

They were not hanging out much outside the set, they had fans coming to see them filming sometimes, and they couldnt even leave the set together, but they always found a way because they couldnt stay far from each other for long.

They knew the cast knew, but they were not worried about it, because nobody would say a word, showbusiness closed doors, as they said, secrets stay inside, no leak.

Freddie was often at Chan's house, but sometimes, Chandler came to Freddie's appartment, he loved his dog, he had a little white dog, so cute.

Back to the Wilson story; Will was coming back home, but more trouble coming up for Wilson, Chandler could not believe how crappy the story was, they never had one moment of quality time, happiness, there was always something going on which affected their characters .

« Babe , are you there ? » Freddie opened Chandler's dressing room , he could not see him anywhere, he was supposed to shoot with him today

He started worrying, Chandler was late sometimes but they had a lovely scene together coming up, where whas he ?

He went looking for him on the set, in the several rooms, asked around if the cast had seen him.

NO sign of him, He tried to call, no answer he went back to his changing room, and waited for him to appear at the door,

He fell asleep on the couch, then he felt a kiss on his lips, opened his eyes , sat back down

« where the hell were you ? » Freddie said , I was very worried

Chandler noticed that he was shaking, he hugged him very tight

« Im sorry hun, I was in the office talking to Corday and the writers »

Freddie looked at Chandler more worried

« Why did you go and see them ? »

Chandler looked at his lover with his shiny blue eyes

« Don't you think our story is a bit boring ? I mean look at Wilson, always in trouble, and sometimes we dont even have scenes together, do they do it on purpose ? »

« Why would they do that ? » Freddie wondered

« I dont know, i just had a word with Corday , he said that it was gonna be better for them in the future, so I thought i might just wait and see , Im late for filming but they filmed other scenes before us so that s fine , we are the last to shoot today »

Freddie looked deep into his eyes and kissed him

« hmmmmmmmmm, i love your kisses my love, you have such sweet lips »

And he went for an other one , and he knew that if he kept on they would get carried away, because they couldnt kept their hands away from each other.

Chandler pushed Freddie away gently

« Come on babe, let's go and play this scene, and tonight you will be all mine »

_ yeahhhhh Freddie liked the sound of that, he hadnt spent the night with Chandler for a week, so he was thrilled about this _

Chandler and Freddie were kissing, no ! Will and Sonny were kissing, they were filming a kiss, that didn't make any difference who was kissing who, it felt so real each time they were kissing on set, even sometimes without being asked to do so

« CUT »

Crap, reality was coming back at them, they were still on set, stopped kissing but still staring at each other

« Break time guys, be back in an hour to film the end of it ! »

They were left alone, in that room, they sat down on the couch, holding each other,

« We re all alone, hun »

Those bright brown eyes were sparkling

« What shall we do with ourselves ? »

Chandler didn't let him finish, he was all over his mouth, giving him kisses everywhere on the face ,cheeks, lips , and eyes and lips again

He sarted to unbotton Freddie's shirt while Freddie was undoing his, in one minute they had their fingers exploring each other s body,

_ oh god this was feeling so good _

They knew they had to stop, they didnt want to , but they knew they should, the reason was telling their mind, but their heart was making their bodies sreaming for more, Their excitment was showing now, and Chandler moaned feeling Freedie's hand sneaking inside his trousers,

« Oh god I love you ! » He whispered kissing Freddie with hunger

They were on fire, they lost track of time, Chandller unzipped Freddie's jeans, and put his lips on his hardness, Freddie 's body was burning, the fever was travelling through his veins, boiling inside like

lava from a volcano, his blood pressure was uprising, he could feel his heart beating in his temples, The sensation of Chandler s skin on his was so intense, made him feel so hot excited and strong at the same time, both exploded on each other couldn't hold it any longer,

Chandler rested his head on Freddie s shoulder,

« Heaven, Im in Heaven » he was whispering the song .

They got their pants back on before the crew came back in the room set

« Ok ready guys, lets finish the scene, time for Casey to disturb our lover boys » he said with a blink

Freddie noticed he didn't put all his bottons back on his shirt, his hair was messy too

Chandler was a bit of a mess as well, hair , shirt was crumpled

The didn't think anyone notice, they were wrong!

Sonny opened the door to Chad, he wanted to see how Will was since he got back from hospital, and also wanted to talk about Abby, his ex girlfriend,

During the scene, Chandler kept looking at Freddie standing behind the couch, touching his shoulder,

He was smiling

When Casey left the room, he had a little funny look at Chandler, as if he knew what happened during the break .

« Where were we ? » said Will after Chad left, Sonny came to him , start laying on him

« I think we were right here ! » and they kissed

Chandler was enjoying those intimate scenes so much,

« CUT »

_ Is he doing that on purpose or what_ thought Chandler Everytime they kissed,, Chandler had the impression that producers didnt like it, they were cutting their kisses all the time

« Why cut now ?, a making out scene is a making out scene, everyone gets one in this place »

Freddie looked at Chandler

« Chan, come down, maybe we have an other scene »

They had indeed,

They changed places, that scene wasnt in the script, they just cut their kiss, and Chandler was pissed of,

Will was sitting on the couch, Sonny was supposed to kiss him, but the camera wasn't focusing on the kiss this time, Freddie was showing his back at the camera

« Play »

Chandler started undoing Freddie's shirt, he knew that wasnt in the script so he just went for improv, Freddie grabbed his lips gently, but Chandler put a pressure on Freddie's mouth making him open it slightly, to give Chandler a chance to stick his tongue right through it, Freddie was definitely going for it, even if he knew he shouldn't, their tongues joined, melted, they were both tasting each others mouth with delight, Freddie felt his hardness growing in his pants , but he had to go on filming because the scene wasnt over

Gaby came in, disturbing them, (Gaby was Will's babys mum, complicated storyline as Chandler said she was living with them and the baby)

So she came in, Chandler and Freddie had to stop kissing , Wilson had to stop kissing !

Freddie didn't know how to hide the huge boner he had, so he put up his leg a bit to cover it, then when the camera focused on Camilla alias Gaby, he put his hands on it, Chandler saw it , that amused him, he had a smile on his face while telling his lines, then, they went for improv again, When Camilla (alias Gaby) left the room, Freddie moved Chandler towards him on the couch so that Chandler ended resting his head on Freddie's lap and his shoulder on his hardness, Chandler kept smiling, they melted fingers together, like they were at home , they forgot all about the cameras, they were just natural, Cheddie not Wilson, as he finished his lines Chandler kissed Freddie, then again Improv, Freddie enjoyed those unscripted kisses,

« CUT » In the box for today guys ! You can all go home, it's late »

Freddie and Chandler left the room together holding hands, they really were in their own world, people around the set didnt bother them at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Valentine's day arrived, and Chandler was actually a bit down because it seemed like Freddie had forgotten all about it.

He came on set with his sad puppy face, he wasnt filming with Freddie at all that day, he just had him on the phone that morning, and he never mentioned valentine's day,

After a day on set, he went home, Casey was there with his girlfriend

« Hey Chan, how are you ? »

« Well, not feeling well, Im gonna lay down for a bit, have fun you two ! » he said looking at them

He went into the bedroom, laid on his bed, and started thinking

_Maybe he should have texted him and said happy valentine day, instead he sent him a card and a gift he didnt even know if he got them _

He fell asleep, he was tired , hadnt slept much, he was a bit down lately, it wasn't about Freddie, he had read his script and wasn't very happy about the story again, knowing that an other guy was gonna show up and mess up Wilson , so that meant to him, that he would be around Freddie too much, that was bothering him a lot, then, all those press events, PR who were keeping them apart all the time were getting to him, then he saw some pictures he d rather not have seen, Alyssa and Freddie, that was bugging him too, added to that , they were hardly together on set, filming scenes separatly most of the time, and when they were together they were filming just a minute or two, and no kissing, no hug, no cuddle, its like Wilson were back to the beginning, as mates and not a couple

All these thoughts were brainstorming in his head. He fell asleep

When he woke up, it was very quiet in the house, so he went to get some coffee, took his phone and tried to call Freddie

« Babe ? »

« Hey beautiful, how are you ? » answered Freddie

« Where are you ? Im waiting for you we were supposed to be together tonight remember ? »

« Ive been busy my love, but get in the living room and I ll explain ! »He said laughing

Chandler heard the laugh

« Are you here ? How come you never said you ve arrived you should have called me »

« I texted you hun, and i tried to wake you up but you were so cute , that i watched you sleeping for a little while »

Chandler hung up, he just arrived in his living room

Ok wouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

That was definitely not what he was expecting at all _ he could not believe that he thought Freddie forgot about Valentine's day _

Candles everywhere, flowers stuck on the wall, a lovely table dressed for a nice romantic diner, he was very surprised, his eyes were shining

« Babe, MY god this is beautiful ! But Where's Casey ? »

« That was the plan, you and me alone here, Casey's gone out with his girlfriend , just you and me , this table, this diner, these candles, and some champagne ! »

Chandler grabbed Freddie for a very tight hug :

« I love you so much ! »

« I love you too »

They joined their lips for a kiss, tender gentle soft loving kiss

Such a beautiful evening, Chandler sat on the couch,

« That was so delectable, sweet , thank you babe »

« Don't thank me, this is our day, I got your present, beautiful and you are crazy ! »

Chandler smiled,

« I knew you would love it, »

Freddie joined Chandler on the couch, put his arm around him,

« I put it on look » Freddie was showing his wrist, a beautiful watch, with sparkling little diamands around, Blue dial cristal hands, GPS , he just loved his gift !

« It suits you perfectly, » Chandler said looking at him

Freddie stood up and started walking away

« Wait babe, where are you going ? »

« Got something for you too ! » he said leaving the room

« That diner was more than enough love, i assure you you didnt have too »

Freddie came back with something hidden behind his back

Chandler saw it was big

« What did you do ? » he said curious

« hummmm, you ll see »

He came next to him and handed him his big surprise

« holy crap ! No way , you didn't »

« Yes I did, I did hun, » he sat down next to him , could not wait to see his face when he opened the box

Chandler knew by the look of the box it was a guitar, he opened the guitar box,

« OMG , no way ! Babe, you are nuts » he screamed

An authentic

Blueridge Historic Series BR-180

Each guitar is crafted to be light and resonant.  
Blueridge specializes in "traditional" guitars that offer today's player vintage styling with modern performance

Chandler loved the vintage

Each instrument is carefully crafted at the Blueridge factory.  
Premium ebony fingerboard and bridge  
Abalone position markers on fingerboard  
Delicate marquetry center strip on back  
Natural high-gloss finish with aging toner for perfect vintage look

Chandler knew that this was the most beautiful present nobody ever offered him

« He put the guitar down, and hugged Freddie so tight that he could hardly breathe »

« Hey hey hun, I can't breathe ! »

« Ohhhhhhhh Sorry, I'm so happy, You are incredible ! You're the best thing that could ever happened to me, I love you so much » He went for his lips

Freddie responded to his kiss with ardour, and passion

Chandler moved away , stood up, took Freddie's hand

« Come on babe, I want you » he said with shining stars in the eyes

Freddie followed him in the bedroom closed the door behind them

Freddie was staring at Chandler while undoing his shirt, his gestures were gentle, tender, started on the bottom of his chest rubbing his fingers against Chandler's skin all the way up to his nipples, which got hard by the touch of Freddie's hands on it, he undressed him slowly, taking the time to explore each inch of his body, trousers were down, they laid on the bed, Chandler on the top of Freddie caressing his skin, he was sitting down, rubbing his intimate parts on his, getting very hard by their contacts, he leaned towards Freddie started kissing him again, more and more kisses, the fever was going stronger, kisses were getting deeper, Chandler had inserted his tongue inside Freddies mouth to join his, when they were rolling their tongues together, Chandler was feeling like he was a part of Freddie, he belonged to him body and soul.

They were caressing touching holding hands, heads, kissing , rolling around on the bed, getting the desire boiling up, the warmth inside their bodies was like a fire which could not be switched off

Both bodies became one, Chandler felt Freddie deep inside and he felt so hot,then Chandler rolled him over to make him feel him inside too, it was like bomb explosions, fireworks, the pleasure came to the paroxysm, both coming at the same time, screaming !

That night, while Freddie was resting his head On chan's shoulder, he knew that he had given his heart and soul to Chandler, and he was the one and only for him.

No matter what kind of obstacles that could be coming up , there was no way they could drift them apart, they just belonged together, that felt so right like the ying and the yang.

Chandler was over the moon, could not be happier, he knew that they were gonna have to handle some problems but being with Freddie was so worth it , that he could even fight a dragon , Their love was indestructible

« Morning babe », Chandler leaned towards Freddie and gave him a kiss

« You're early hun, what's up ? » asked Freddie curious

« Nothing, got you some coffee, im just happy and i want to stay happy all day, so, i woudl like you to spend the day with me , were not working, and i dont think you need Alyssa, you ve got nothing planned, I want to stay in your arms all day !, how does that sound ? »

Freddie looked at this wonderful face, these beautiful blue eyes

He grabbed Chandler by the shirt, making him fall on the bed , they kissed, they hugged, then laid in each other's arms for hours

_ Yeah that sounded defnitely good to Freddie spending the day with the man that he loved _


	11. Chapter 11

« Chan ? » Freddie was on the phone a bit worried, Chan hadnt showed up on set , and hadn't answered his texts either

« Hey Babe, Sorry , I was rehearsing with Casey, in that room, when we play music, can't hear the phone » Chandler was playing music with Casey and some friends, metal style music, screaming loud, Chandler enjoyed playing the guitar

« Hun we had to work today ! »

« Yes , babe, im so sorry you were worried, that wasn't my intention, I didn't have any scene with you anyway, and I know you had a test with the new guy, and I definitely don't fancy seeing him at all »

Freddie was amused by Chandler's jealousy, he was so cute and lovable

« You know hes just gonna be there for a few months, hun, and you are the only man in my life »

Chandler smiled, he was missing Freddie so much, when they didn't see each other just one day, he had that whole in his heart like a bit of it was missing

« Coming over tonight babe ? »

« Ive just finished my scene, i'll be around in ten minutes »

Chandler hung up, he was such in a creepy mood lately, but seeing Freddie was the sunshine of the day, since Valentine's day , they hadnt seen each other much, a few evenings, PR were always around, and that started to piss Chandler a lot

Freddie arrived , hugged Chandler very tight , then kissed him

« I missed you » !

« I missed you too babe » Answered Chandler

They sat on the couch and started talking about the job, PR, the future, Alyssa, the new guy coming in the Wilson s storyline .

Chandler was really annoyed about the fact that their characters were always having trouble, that he hardly had scenes with Freddie, that he was always seen as Will unsecure about his relationship with Sonny, he wasn't happy about those showbusiness secrets..

« I know it's a job, i know we have to do it, but sometimes im just wondering why they keep screwing our storyline , don't you think that since they changed the writers, our storyline sucks, and we dont get much time on air, and when we do, we don't film together don't you find weird that we dont have a bedroom set ? That everyone else in the show is having sex except us ? »

Freddie looked at Chandler, with a naughty look

« But we do love »

« Im talking about Wilson cheeky ! »

« I know you did, im just teasing you »

« But I m right though, Kept saying Chandler

what's happening is very weird, Im just...

He couldnt finish his sentence, Freddie had grabbed his lips with passion and he gave in ..;

_hummmmmmmmmmm, the world was definitely disappearing every time he was kissing his lover _

Those kisses felt so good, they were the air that he needed to breathe !

That night they spent together was full of tenderness, caresses, sensations, vibrations, loving, Chandler was full of joy in freddie's arms, this man was his atmosphere

He was resting against Freddie's body, arms holding each other, skin touching, heartbeating all at once, Chandler knew this was the best moments of his life when he was with him.

Chandler got up early, he got some coffee ready , and brought one cup to Freddie, who was still laying in bed

« Here's babe, coffee is served »

« Thanks love, come here next to me »

Chandler sat down next to him

« We have a scene today, and i have to see the new guy » Chandler wasn't keen on this, hes had enough of guys always coming in between Wilson, and in his own relationship too

But that was part of his job, he had to , no choice

Freddie looked at Chandler with his lovely shiny loving brown eyes

« You are jealous, and I love that about you, but you have nothing to fear, Im all yours »

« I know babe, I just can't help it »

They kissed, and then got ready to go to work

On the way to Burbank, Chandler was thinking about Freddies birthday, he didn't know what to get him, two weeks after Valentine's day, not the ideal birthday date ;

And then he had an idea, he thought about singing him a song and maybe go to see some jazz, he knew Freddie loved it

Brainstorming in his head again, Freddie looked at him worried

« Are you ok love ? »

« Yes I am babe was just thinking about something, nothing important »

They arrived on set bright day in Salem, Chandler had to meet the new guy Tyler whose name was Brent on the show, but he wasnt filming with him yet.

Meeting was ok, Chandler wasnt very excited about it, but he playe the nice guy.

Two days later, Chandler called Freddie for his birthday, he was so happy to have this big surprise for him the same evening …..

But then he saw a picture on twitter, and went livid !

«Dam her ! she really had to do that ! » Picture of Freddie and Alyssa with a little cake on the table, happy birthday she was kissing his cheek and holding him !

That s exactly what he hated, all this crap, he went in his bedroom, very upset, slammed the door

_ Im pissed of with all this , crap, that woman she gets on my nerves, even if I know there s nothing between them _

He left, took the car went for a drive, phone was ringing, he didn't answer, he knew it was Freddie, but he didn't want to talk to him right away, he was in such a state

He drove out of town, didn't know where he was going, just lost track of time, and stopped at a little hotel , countryside, it was nice and quiet, he went in , took a room

He had to get away, hes had too much, he knew that was impulsive but that s just the way he was.

_ I love him, I do , I cant be without him, I dont think I could live without him _

He fell alseep on the bed , he wasn't working for three days, he wanted to be with Freddie for his birthday, and he just thought that he ruined all that.

When he woke up, he called Freddie

Freddie was going nuts, calling eveywhere, his friends, Casey, even his parents, he was worried, he knew how would Chandler react after the picture on twitter, every single time Alyssa did that, Chandler was going mad, Usually he warned him before but not this time took

him by surprise, said PR would love a birthday picture from them, that was kind of bugging him too, have to do all this just to please PR and the producers.

When he answered Chan's call , he was so relieved that he didn't even argue with him at all

« Ohh god love I was so worried ! »

« I m sorry, i saw that picture and I went crazy, I should know better »

« I know, where are you ? »

« Out of town, in a hotel, in the countryside, its very quiet and i needed that »

« Chan, tell me where it is ? I m coming right now, ive got nothing to do »

Chandler told him where he was and then asked

« Dont you have anything planned with your girlfriend ? »

Freddie knew that Chandler"being hurt"was speaking, so he didn't take notice of the sarcasm in his voice

He took his car drove all the way to Chandler, his heart, his soulmate

A little knock on the door woke Chan up

« Chan ? »

Chandler got up, opened the door

Freddie just took one second to pull him towards him and hug him

« I m sorry , I love you so much »

He moved away, grabbed his head in his hands

« Don't you dare do that again ! , you scared the hell out of me »

Chandler realised how worried Freddie was, he was feeling his body shaking, he put his arms around his waist and hugged him close to his heart

« Im sorry babe »

He rested his head on Freddie's shoulder, they stayed there for a while

Then Freddie saw that Chandler had his guitar

« You took your guitar ? What for ? »

« I take it everywhere , i had it in the car, that was part of your birthday present »

« What ,the guitar ? I dont play guitar ! »

Chandler smiled

« No, silly, I wanted to sing something to you »

« wouahhhhhhh , well go for it, i can't wait ! »

Freddie sat down on a chair waiting for Chandler to play

Chandler took his guitar, started playing a melody

« For your birthday babe, »

And he started singing

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Freddie had tears in hi eyes listening to this beautiful voice singing this wonderful song

Chandler put his guitar down, sat next to Freddie and hugged him

« This was amazing, you are amazing ! » Freddie said

Chandler hugged him closer, he wanted to feel his heartbeat

«I wanted to take you to a Jazz Club, but I guess, that would be an other time »

Freddie looked into his glittery blue eyes

« This is perfect, you, me , hotel room, I cant believe you do all this, and im putting you to so much pressure with Alyssa , and you put up with it all, I love you for that »

Chandler kissed him, he kissed him again, and again, again, on his cheeks, lips, he dried his tears with his kisses, kissed his hair, his neck, his chin, he was covering Freddie's face with kisses

Freddie stopped him took his lips , breathing very loudly, feeling so much love inside that it was exploding outside his chest, their tongues joined, they tasted their mouths with pleasure, rolling over their tongues bot sides, they were enjoying those intense moments of joy, they were having together, they made love, that was sensitive, emotional, tender, gentle, loving, passionate, the contact of their skin against each other were giving them fever, they felt so much delight joining their bodies together making it just one !

Chandler closed his arms on Freddies that night, and didn't let him go , they were still in the same position when they both woke up in the morning .

They planned to go out in the countryside, and enjoy the time just being with each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Freddie and Chandler were filming a scene with the baby, they were both in their living room, Will had the baby in his arm, he was looking at this beautiful sweet face, chandler s thoughts went flying

_ He was imagining his life with Freddie and a baby, they never had a conversation about having kids before , and it was absolutely out of question especially while they were hiding their relationship to the whole world, but he kind of was hoping one day, he would get married and have children _

Scene started and Lucas knocked on the door (Will's father ), he came to see his grandaughter Ari, Chandler was looking at Bryan holding the baby and Freddie wouldn't bare it, then, when the camera started again to film the next scene, Sonny was making the baby a bottle, showing his back at Will and Lucas, but Freddie turned around and saw them whispering just before the cameraman said « play »

_He was on set, playing a scene, and he had to control his emotions, he always had been suspicious about Bryan, and the fact that they were both whispering behind his back got him jealous and upset _

Scene was being filmed, Lucas was talking to Will, and Sonny was supposed to join Will and talk to Lucas too, but Freddie was so angry that he forgot his lines, he went back next to Chandler throwing the baby s clothes in the basket, looking at Bryan with bullets in his eyes.

Bryan noticed it but he went on with his lines, Freddie kept looking at him, very mad, Chandler saw it and he was amused, he smiled a few times looking down while still playing his part, then Lucas let the guys go out and stayed with the baby.

Will hugged his dad to say thank you and then Sonny was supposed to shake his hand and thank him too, but Freddie didn't play it, he left the room behind Chandler without an eye back on Lucas and without thanking him or anything !

« CUT »

Freddie , you have a problem ? » asked one of the producer

Freddie looked at him, he had to find something to say

« Well, sorry, I just felt dizzy for a second, and I lost my lines »

« Well you should have said so then, we could have stopped a few minutes, now its in the box, we're not gonna waste time redoing it, it stays like that »

Freddie was relieved they didn't have an argument about his behaviour, he went straight to his dressing room and locked the door behind

_ Crap this wasnt possible, he behaved like a kid, he was so jealous that he lost it completely _

Then he thought about Chandler and what he was putting up with all the time with him hanging out with Alyssa

_ Yeah, he could imagine now what it was like, this kind of emotion was so intense, it goes through your veins, anger is blowing up, and you just lose control of your mind ! _

Freddie was jealous , yesss, he was and that got into his head !

Chandler was amused at first but when he saw Freddie leaving the set, he went after him, jealousy was a big part of his life, he knew how it felt like, he knew they had to work it out together

He knocked on Freddie's door

« Babe why did you lock yourself in ? Please open the door my love »

Freddie wasnt angry at Chandler or even at Bryan for that matter, he was pissed of about himself and the way he acted

He opened the door and moved away , eyes down like a little boy who had done something wrong and waited to be punished

« Come here » Said Chandler grabbing Freddie and pulling him against him

« I know that sometimes the pressure is hard to handle, that s what i Live when you are with her, I m yours , i will always be, don't worry about anybody else , I love you ! »

Freddie rested his head on chandller's shoulder

« Im sorry, I lost my mind »

« No you didn't don't be sorry, it's fine, I understand, believe me »

Freddie looked deep inside his lover's eyes

_God he was so in love with him _

They kissed , and went back on set, because they hadnt finished filming yet .

At the end of the day Freddie had to go home and Chandler knew he was gonna have an other lonely night thinking of him with her, but he felt more and more confortable about the situation

Tomorrow he had to film with the new guy, and that wasn't gonna be easy

An other day on set filming , Sonny talking to his friend from the past, and Will outside listening to the conversation, and suddenly Chandler felt down, he was listening to those words , not even knowing why he had a pain in his chest, didn't take much effort to pay his sad puppy face while walking around like a zombie

Finished the scene, followed Freddie to his changing room

« What's wrong hun, » asked Freddie

« Nothing babe, just sick of this story, just fed up there s always something between Wilson, and us as the matter of fact. »

Freddie looked at Chan, sat with him on the couch, put his arm around him

« Do you want to talk about it ? We can talk ! »

Chandler wasnt too sure which way to start

« Well I was thinking about us, and then about me too, you know, I would love to go back to school at one point, get a degree, my contract is over in December, and not so sure they will renew it, and then I would like to live with you, be with you all the time, be FREE »

He sounded so desperate in his last words that Freddie hugged him tight

« Do you want to leave in December ? Do you really ? »

Chandler had thought about it, he had enough of all this , hiding and the storyline, it was fun at first but the situation started to bug him very very bad

« I dont want to leave you, no, I Know your contract doesnt end yet, I want to stay with you as long as you will be here, the thing is the story is boring, it would be nice if we could get engaged , have some intimate scenes like the other characters have, like real life, if you see what I mean »

« Yess, you're right, the story sucks, but what can we do ? »

« We could have a word with Corday about it »

« Chan, don't go that way, Corday is a poweful business guy , its risky to go against his wishes »

« Well he better change this, Wilson could get married, get custody of Ari, adopt an other child, people dont have always shit in their life, I know it s a soap, but the first gay couple getting married in a soap, that could be awesome »

Freddie and Chandler talked a long time about life and their love, their future and Wilson future.

A few days passed , they were filming at the lake, Chandler couldnt keep his hands off Freddie during filming, there was that new guy in the scene, and it was like Chandler was telling him « Hands of; hes mine »

He stayed next to him, holding him, and then putting his hand inside his shorts pocked, Freddie moved his hand away a few times looking at him like he was saying

« Chan were on set hun , please stop »

He saw that Chandler was jealous and that amused him

Then they got shirtless had fun in the water, Will came out and Brent went talking to him, Will was getting annoyed with Brent's words, Chandler was getting pissed with Tyler PERIOD

Getting out of the water, completely wet, Freddie looked at Chan,

_ Holy crap !that beautiful sexy chest, that skin so perfect ,Chan was staring _

He went to touch Freddie, but Will wasn't supposed to, they were doing that a lot, improvisations, stuff they were not supposed to do, unscripted kissed, Chandler grabbed Freddie's head, looked at him caressed his earlobe, and put his hands in his hair, everything he was doing wasn't in the script, but nobody was saying cut, he knew they wouldn't , they were trying to save money, so do twice the same scene was costing them money and waste of time.

Freddie was enjoying Chan's hands on his ear, that felt so good, he had goosebumps everywhere .

Then Sonny's mum arrived and ruined the moment _ That was Chandler's thoughts _

Then they had that scene laying down on the cover with the baby in the coif

They were touching shoulders, laying very close to each other, and Chandler send his loving look to Freddie, his heart eyes and freddie's heart melted.

The scene ended , they were both still laying there, actors went for a break, took the baby back to his parents, cameras went of, lights went of, and they were still laying there staring at each other.

« You're so beautiful » said Freddie

« You are too babe, you are my sunshine , you rock my world » !

They were in this decoration set with plants all around, trees everywhere, they had been left alone by the crew and cast

« Shall we go home ? »asked Freddie

Chandler was admiring Freddie's body, he was shirtless, shorts on, he had shaved his chest ,it looked soft and shiny, he looked back at him

« Do you want to go home ? »

Freddie looked at Chandler , he knew what he was emplying just by looking at him

He started caressing his chest moving his fingers down Chan's skin, Chandler shivered feeling the contact of Freddie's hands on him, he leaned towards Freddie, grabbed his lips , he was hungry, yeah hungry of desire, hungry of those lips, wanted to feel Freddie s body connected to his, they both couldn't help it, they needed each other, Chandler sat on Freddie undoing his shorts, Freddie rolled him over and they quickly had nothing left on, they were kissing all over, Freddie sat on Chandler feeling him deeper, kissing him again and again, breathless, then Chandler moaned wanting to feel his lover inside too, so Freddie took control of Chan s body, making him scream, their joy exploded and they laid down on each other, Freddie left his hand on chandler s hardness still showing , then he went for a soft kiss, they were one on the top of the other both naked kissing, resting on one another

_ Beautiful picture _

They had other scenes coming with the new guy, and at one point Chandler really thought that the guy was into Freddie.

In a scene, Sonny and Brent were sitting in the coffee shop talking about redecorating it, and Will was left alone , Chandler felt the jealousy coming back again, he made a huge effort not to show it, finished the scene, Freddie kissed him at the end which wasnt expected at all.

Chandler was thrilled because Freddie was starting to improvise the kissing as well as he did, and he smiled while leaving the coffee house at the end of the scene.


	13. Chapter 13

Wilson s storyline was getting worse again, Will s mum got arrested, and Will wasn't feeling too good about it !

Chandler was on set filming a scene with Freddie in their appartment, Sonny was talking with Brent about the Club, he was redecorating the coffee house , and Brent was helping him, Brent left , Sonny closed the door and went towards Will for a kiss which Chandler wasnt expecting, but he was getting used to those unscripted kisses, because he was doing the same, he just thought that after all that crap they were putting the couple Wilson through, they could at least leave them get some intimate moments, but they didnt, so Freddie and Chandler were making their own

After that, Will goes see his mum in jail, when he gets back Brent is back in his appartment with Sonny,

Will gets in, angry, without showing, but Chandler wasnt very good at hiding his anger ! Tyler was sitting very close to Freddie and Chandler felt his jealousy growing up again, then he forgot his lines, so Freddie said something , He noticed Chandler's face, he knew what was happening, he knew Chan so well...

Brent left the room, they were still filming the scene, but Chandler was still a bit upset, he said his part, like a robot, he was so pissed that his character had to be such an unsecure person, like unsure about his boyfriend s love, not sure if that his boyfriend really wanted to be with him, He would never think that about Freddie, he knew how he felt about him !

That unsecurity had been going on for weeks now, and he was thinking that the writers could give over !

So Will was talking, then Sonny told him that he didnt want to go on the hike with Brent,

Freddie was telling his lines, but he saw Chandler s face so sad that he just made his own words to reassure him about their relation , and about them too

« You're my partner , this is our life and you're my home, ok ? »

Chandler knew those words were for him, and then he started to be very emotional

« I have no desire to travel, or do anything without you, and then Freddie added, Nothing can take me away from you »

That was so beautiful that Chandler s eyes went sparkling with tears, he got emotional all of a sudden, which was not scripted at all

Then Freddie kissed him, yes Freddie did, not Sonny, and feeling that kiss after what Freddie just said , Chan just felt like he was in heaven

He took him a few seconds to get back to reality, realising that he was still filming, they finished the scene !

After that day, they hardly had scenes together, Freddie had scenes on separate days, so they were not seeing each other on set, and they got busy doing other things with press interviews, so they missed each other a lot !

Chandler started getting mad about all this, he didnt understand why he couldn't have scenes with Freddie, he was actually supposed to be his partner on screen, and they were not seeing each other at all !

After a week, being on the phone texting all the time, they got back on set, they finally had some time together

Chandler arrived late , Freddie was already filming, so he went to film his part too, in his appartment set, he had a scene with EJ, his stepdad

He couldn't believe that he hadnt seen Freddie yet, he was missing him , he had a huge whole in his heart when he wasnt around him, that s why they were enjoying so much the quality time they had on set, but that had changed a lot lately

The scene with Freddie finally got to be shot ! He saw Freddie just before they said

« Play »

The scene was taking place in Wilson s appartment, Will was playing with his daugther, then Sonny came in, dropped they keys on the table right next to him, grabbed Will and hugged him very tight, he put his arms around Chandler's shoulders, closing them harder , pulling Chandler's body even closer to him, chandler put his arms around Freddie's waist, locked him inside of them,

« I missed you » Chandler said, or Will, sometimes he was wondering who he was, Will chandler, didnt make much difference in that scene, there were no words

He just wanted to enjoy that hug, both hearts were beating fast

Freddie moved away , looked at Chan

« I missed you too »

He couldn't finish

Chandler had grabbed his lips with passion , and was tasting them with delight, that wasn't scripted at all, and he took Freddie by suprise but Freddie went for it, Chandler stopped, looked at him with stars in his eyes, and went for an other kiss, as they weren't stopping, the camera man screamed « CUT » , brought them both back to reality

That day, Chandler was called in the office, the producers were not very happy about his behaviour on set, Chandler knew that was gonna happen, he was complaining about the writers , saying that the story was crap, then complaining about their scenes, because he hardly was filming with his boyfriend, he was told of about the improvisations too, he knew all this, but at the same time, they never refilmed the scenes, they were so tight with their money, and Corday was saving his ass with Sony, still asking Wilson to stay in the soap, because he's already wanted to get rid of the couple.

Chandler knew it all about Corday , he knew he never liked Wilson , he made them to get his rating go up, which did work, but hes had enough, Chandler couldnt bare that homophobic idiot, he had an argument with him, and one way or the other, he knew that day, that he was gonna regret it …

But he had enough of shutting up, everyone was doing their jobs like robots, without saying anything, they were inventing some silly stories which didn't make sense sometimes, he left the office very pissed of and went home

Freddie had already left and didn't know why Chandler had been called in the offices

Chandler called him when he got home

« Hey babe, I m home, what are you doing ? »

« Just got back to my appartment , it s quiet , there s noone there, what did Corday want ? »

« Just piss me of that 's all, Chandler sad without saying anymore » then he said

« Can you come over tonight babe ? »

« I can't hun, IM busy with getting my project ready, im writing some scripts »

Chandler remembered , Freddie had talked about his new project he had, to do a web Series

« I miss you , i need you babe » Chandler said in a desperate way

Freddie couldn't bare listening to this sad voice

« Ill be here in an hour,ok ? Nobody s here so its ok , I cant wait to be in your arms, and I miss you too Chan »

Freddie drove over to Casey's house, he knew he shouldn't , because they had to go back to work in the morning, that was risky but he couldn't stand Chandler being in this state.

He arrived, knocked, Chandler opened the door and fell in his arms with despair

« hummmmmmm, this feels so good ! »

Freddie put his hand in his hair caressing it , to confort him

He missed him, it has been a week, but it seemed ages , years, being far from him was like a bit of his heart was missing

« Shuuuuuuuu, » Freddie whispered, « Come down, Im here »

He grabbed Chan's head in his hands,looked straight in his blue deep eyes

« Im here now, he wiped Chan's tears with his fingers , I love you »

Chandler put himself back in Freddie's arms, locked him up with his hands, wouldn't let go, he was breathing him, like he needed it to get better !

« I love you too, babe, so so much,you have no idea » !

Freddie kissed him,

« Yess, I do, because I feel the same way, You are my home »

They kissed, they hugged, then kissed again, they couldn't let go of each other, Chandler took Freddie's hands, went to the bedroom, they laid on the bed, and cuddled for hours .

After a while, Chandler told Freddie about what happened with Corday

Freddie wasn't even surprised , he knew how that was like, you dont shut up, you get told of, its all about secrets and money.

He warned Chandler to be careful, and to stay at his place , because he was jeopardising his carrier and his job doing this.

Chandler promised to stop complaining but inside he felt different

A new day had risen, back on set, scene with Freddie Tyler Casey and Chandler

Chandler wasn't keen on filming with Tyler but it was his last scene, and he was quite enjoying that

All in the coffee talking, Will s aside again Brent Chad and Sonny are talking about the club.

Then Brent asks Sonny again about that hike and Will get pissed or was it Chandler who got pissed ? Well everytime a guy was near Freddie Chandler was upset, he couldnt help it, he felt it in his bones

Then he had a scene with Tyler, Will was telling him to back of from his boyfriend, and it seemed so true in his words and his behaviour

Chandler was enjoying that scene, « Do me a favour, back of » His eyes were throwing bullets at Tyler

End of the scene, Freddie and him are sitting in the Coffee House facing each other

Will tells Sonny hes been a fool telling Brent to back of, it was like Chandler was telling Freddie he was sorry to be such an idiot and so jealous

Freddie looked at Chan,

« No guy, or girl, gay straight or indifferent is gonna come between us, now get over here « !

And he grabbed Chandler s T shirt, that wasn't expected at all, he pulled Chandler towards him, chandler looked quickly at the camera, he wasn't the one improvising this time, Freddie was doing all unscripted things,

He kissed Chan, stared at him

« I know how lucky I am »

An he kissed him again, he let go his T shirt, sat back down

Chandler knew that wasnt acting, he looked at Freddie ; giving him an intense deep loving look and

« CUT »

« GOOD IMPROV GUYS »

Chandler went in his dressing room, get a coffee and rested , he was thinking about eveything that happened in his life, and his future, and Freddie of course FREDDIE was his life.

The Glaad awards were getting nearer, and they were both scheduled to go, he was thinking about how he was gonna handle the fact that Freddie would take Alyssa there

Freddie knocked on his door, opened it

« Hun, are you ok ? »

« Yes babe, im just thinking, GLAAD AWARDS next week, and we are both going, but you will be taking her »

Freddie grabbed Chandler by the shoulder, sat down on the couch,

« I will be with you on stage getting the award if we do get it but we will, and i will think about you all evening, i will text you, while I sneak in the bathroom »

« hummmmm » said Chandler kissing him

« Sounds good to me »

Freddie pulled Chandler closer to him and hugged him tight

« Dont you ever forget that you are my heart, my soul , my home , my partner for life »

They kissed, and rested in each other s arms .


	14. Chapter 14

« CUT »

End of the scene, Chandler and Freddie just finished filming together a scene ! This was the opening of the club, Sonny was very excited, they were both well dressed , They were actually calling to get a babysitter for Ari to be able to all go, Gaby was suppose to go as well !

Chandler and Freddie could not stop looking at each other from top to bottom, _ God Freddie is so gorgeous _ thought Chandler

They went both outside get some air, had a talk, enjoyed being together Then they started to film the scene inside the club, music on, people were starting to get in, Will and Sonny were talking to Chad, at one point Freddie looked at Chandler pulled him closer against him and smacked his ass , Chandler smiled, they were having those little sneaky moments on camera, and they were loving it

Each time they had a chance to kiss or touch of camera, they did it !

At the end of the filming, Chandler was a bit angry , back to his dressing room, he talked to Freddie about it

« So frustrating, arent we supposed to be a couple ? Will and Sonny I mean, they're a couple right ? so what the hell dont they even get to dance together ? Im sick of that shitty story line and we are just so restrained in our movements in each scene we do ! this sucks ! »

Freddie was listening, he knew Chandler was right, that was unfair, they were always getting problems, and no time for each other, but that was still a job ! Chandler was more emotional , he thought he could change things with Wilson being on screen, that never happened before on a soap, and he loved doing it but the writers were screwing the couple around !

« Im not ok with this, why do they keep doing that ? »

«I dont know hun, I guess fans like drama ? »

« Are you kidding ? All those couples get love scenes, havent you seen the script, Alison and James (Sami and EJ) get to kiss and get loving scenes all the time, even in jail, they still have PDA, look at Kate and Casey, they got to dance even if theyre not a couple, Shawn gets intimate scenes with Melissa, even Casey Moss has more screen time than we do ! Ive been here for nearly 4 years, and im done with their shit ! If corday is doing that on purpose im not gonna stay there and wach him ruining Wilson , not sure the fans would love it, and SONY »

Freddie saw Chandler getting up and going towards the door :

« Where are you going, ? »

« The office, gonna have a word with Corday »

« NO no no, Chan, sweetheart dont do that »

Freddie grabbed Chandler trying to stop him leaving the room

« Babe please, I just want to have a word, let me go » He said to Freddie getting his hand back

« I know you Chan, I know how you are »

« I ll try to stay calm, I promise » He gave Freddie a kiss and went to the offices !

When Chandler got back Freddie hugged him, he saw his face, he knew something happened

« They all make me sick » Chandler said

«Do you want to talk about it ? »

« I was angry, I told them everything I wanted to say, Meng isnt the guy I thought he was »

« What , tell me ! »

«I cant go to the GLAAD, otherwise im fired ! »

« Are you kidding me ? »

« Well no Im not, god i wish I could leave right now, but my contract isnt over, and i need the money » !

They both sat on the couch, Chandler rested in head on Freddie' s shoulder,

« Those people have no heart, they know for us, not that s breaking news anyway, but ive been told of again, They dont like us being together upthere, that pisses them of, you should have seen Cordays face, I cant go on official events when you are going to, and as you have a « girlfriend » it s ok for you , you're believable as a straight guy, Im not ! »

Chandler was upset, sad, fed up :

« They ve been rumours all over twitter and other blogs that Im gay, which isnt new, but as its not official and were not supposed to tell, Meng and Corday dont like it, Im just wondering if that man isnt a homophob... Well, im not going to the Glaad, so I guess youre gonna have Alyssa all over you for the night ! »

Freddie hated to see Chandler like this and the fact to not be with him to get the award like last year was pissing him of too !

« DO you remember last year ? that was so cool to be next to you on stage, and talking about it with you, I actually couldnt look at the croud, i had my eyes all over you »

Memories came back, Chandler smiled

« Yes, and when you started talking I did the same, I was staring at your lips, wanted to kiss you ! »

They both laughed,

« Listen, Im free now, so maybe we could be together tonight ? »

Chandler had his little sneaky face

« OH yeahhhhhhhhh, definitely »

The both left the studio

« So what are we watching ? » Chandler came back from the kitchen with drinks snacks and crisps

Freddie was laying on the carpet

« Babe, do yo know that i have actually a sofa ? right there"

Freddie laughed

« Yes I do, but im fine on your carpet, besides, its soft ! »

Casey was out for the night, so they were alone

Chandler laid down next to Freddie, that reminded him of that scene in the lake, where they were laying on the cover , and they made love after everyone was gone.

Freddie has the same thoughts, they looked at each other with loving eyes, couldnt act that kind of look, their eyes were the mirrors of their soul, sometimes they actually were wondering how people could not notice they were in love.

Chandler leaned to reach Freddie's lips, he kissed him back , put a pressure on his mouth to open it, he wanted to feel him, to taste him, his tongue joined Chans , he rolled it around his with strengh and passion, with delight , feeling each bit of his senses, that was so delectable, giving him fever all over his body, Chandler put himself on the top of Freddie, still kissing him, T shirts were taken of, trousers fell on the floor, Boxers went flying over the the table, they were skin against skin, touching, caressing, vibrating, inside out, heads were pounding, excitment was rising, the fire inside was boiling, those passionate movements they were making were increasing their joy, senses were all immoderated, sensual touches were getting to their paroxysm, they were out of control tasting each others bodies, reaching the ultimate orgasm which made them scream of enjoyment.

When they were making love, it was like they were just one person, they felt conected!

They stayed like this, hugging, on the living room floor, it was nice and warm, and they were so good together, Chandler never wanted those moments to end .

GLAAD AWARDS, Freddie was taking pictures on the red carpet, alone, Alyssa was rarely with him on the carpet, he was sad that Chandler wasnt there, and he talked about him when he did the interviews for the press, he loved his boy so much, even if he couldnt show it or say it to the world

There were lots of people there , and Freddie was still feeling lonely, Alyssa was sitting next to him, His mind was miles away, journalists came to take pictures, the fact that he had to pause smile, and hold Alyssa, didnt make him so happy, he was just thinking about Chandler.

When he got on stage to take the award, he had those memories coming back from the year before

Flashbacks were going through his head

The day they met at this event, the first day they made love, those years been together and after everything they had been put through they were still in love like crazy, it was all coming back to him while walking up on stage .

After the celebration , they had a party, some drinks and food were served, Freddie was bored, Alyssa was walking around meeting people, she was enjoying herself, He wasnt , he left to go to the bathroom

« Babe ? arent you at the Awards event ? » Said Chan answering the phone

Freddie had called his lover,

« Yes I am, its over, they are doing a party, i have to take pictures with Alyssa, I miss you, you should be here with me »

« Miss you too babe, I saw a nice picture of you, with her kissing you ! Nice one ! »

Freddie couldnt believe that pictures were already being spread on the social network

« Oh yeah, well that was for the press ! hun I love you »

« I know babe, don't worry, I know, and By the way, you rock in this tuxedo, you look so hot »

Freddie blushed

« Thanks love, I miss you so much , this is getting boring, the only one who s having fun is Alyssa »

« No kidding ! » Chanlder laughed

Freddie knew that Chan wasnt keen on Alyssa, but she was his friend

« Chan ! » he said telling him of, « you know she's ok, you re just jealous, you ve got nothing to worry about »

« I know, I know that now, I want to be with you »

Freddie too, he wanted to be with his lover so bad

« I have to go , ill text you, love you hun »

« Love you too babe » Chandler hung up

He knew he should have been there, he was actually with Casey watching some old movies, Casey didnt think it was fair then Chan didnt get to go, they talked about it for a while that evening, Casey was leaving soon, Chandler was still thinking about it, but he didnt want to leave Freddie , that would tear him apart, on the other hand he was so pissed of with all that shit with Meng Corday the writers, they were treating them like crap !

Chandler was sleeping, shutters closed, he was dreaming about Freddie, they were getting married

He felt a hand on his thigh, and woke up suddenly !

« OMG, you scared me to death ! »

He sat down and realised that Freddie had sneaked inside his bed

« What are you doing here ? Is the event over ? »

Freddie kissed him,

« No, its not, I left, Sombedy s taking Alyssa home, I said I wasnt feeling well »

Chandler coulnt believe that he was actually there with him instead of being at the party, and he loved him even more for that

He pulled Freddie to him , his arm around his neck , Freddie laid his head on Chans shoulder , put his arm on his waist, they both reached their hands,

« Goodnight , I love you »

« Back at you, hun »

They fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

« Wouahhhhhh , beautiful landscape, this is gorgeous » Said Chandler looking at this amazing painting he was looking at, He was hanging out at the County Museum of art with Casey and Molly, Molly used to be on Days but she left the soap, Chandler was still friends with her

There were nice masterpieces there, This place was holding more than 150,000 works spanning the history **of art** from ancient times to the present

It was the week end, Chandler wasn't filming, and Freddie was busy working on his Web series project with his mates , pluss Alyssa as Chan kept pacing from room to room, Casey offered to go out, and Molly had suggested the museum,

Chan decided to get out of the house, get some air and think about something else than Freddie with that woman , this was doing his heading

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket , Freddie texted him every hour, _ he s such a sweetheart _ thought Chandler

But this time Freddie was calling

He had finished talking about the project, and was proposing to Chandler a night out of town,

Chandler was thrilled

« I have some friends who are gone to Mexico, and the appartment is free,It in San Francisco, so a week end just for us!how does that sound »

Chandler started jumping up and down like a little boy, Casey looked at him surprised, so did Molly

« Sounds great I cant wait babe »

« Ill pick you up in an hour, get packed hun, were gonna go hiding for two days »

Chandler was smiling , happy face, his eyes were sparkling, Molly and Casey just guessed what it was about

« Im leaving for the week end guys, yeahhhhhhhhhhhh »

Casey and Molly smiled, everytime Chandler was happy like that , it had something to do with Freddie, and as he s had his sad puppy face all afternoon, they guessed straight away, that it was Freddie on the phone !

« Have a great time Chan, said Molly and Casey » !

Chandler left the museum, he was nearly running like his feet were flying over the floor, two days with Freddie , this sounded like heaven

He got back to the house, got ready, put some clothes in a bag, he felt suddenly dizzy, headhache, he hadnt felt quite well all day, but he didnt want to spoil that week end !

A week after that night together, and they hadnt felt each other s skin, He was so happy to spend two whole days with his lover

Freddie picked him and they both drove away , outside the LA lights

San francisco wasnt very far, they got there quickly !

Both got in the place, took their coats of, dropped the bags on the floor and sat down together on a sofa

Chandler looked at Freddie

« So what's planned ? Any idea ? »

« OH yeahhhhh » Freddie answered leaning towards Chandler to reach his lips

They were so in lack of each other , they needed to feel their skin touching , their tongues tasting, they wanted each other so bad, that it didnt take them long to get undressed, run to the bedroom and make passionate love

They stayed in each others arms all night , not letting go, afraid of losing contact of their skins !

« Morning hun, I got some coffee for you »

Freddie had put his jeans back on and a white shirt, and some memories came back into Chans head

_ That scene when Sonny gives Will keys to his appartment, His baby was dressed exactly the same way right now _

« What are you thinking about love ? »

Chandler smiled

« Just remembered when we did that scene when you give me the keys to come and live with you, you re dressed the same way now »

Freddie s eyes ignited ,

« OH yesssssssssss, that's true ! beautiful scene, it didnt get much time to film either ! »

« No kidding » ! answered Chandler

Chandler wasn't too good, he had a sore throat, and a headache

Freddie saw in Chandler's eyes there was something wrong

« Are you ok ? »

« Well i think i got a cold ! »

Freddie, worried, sat on a bed next to him, put his hand on his forehead

« You're warm hun, » He kissed him softly, like he was trying to heal him

He stood up, took his coat,

« Where are you going babe, it s ok it s nothing bad, just a cold, ill be fine, i dont want to waste this week end with you ! »

Freddie came back to him, kissed him again

« Ill be back soon, im going to get something for you, im gonna take good care of you, and cuddle you all day »

Chandler did like the sound of that though, even if he wasn't too well, he didnt want to ruin the little of time he had left with his beautiful boyfriend

_ That cold didnt come at a good time, but do they ever !_

Chandler put some music on, laid down and went back to sleep, he didnt hear Freddie coming back, and sitting right next to him, caressing his hair

Chandler woke up feeling Freddie's fingers

« Hummmmmmmmmm, sorry , i fell asleep again »

Freddie took him in his arms

« Its ok, you're not too well, so you need some rest »

Chandler loved him so much

Freddie gave him some aspirine for his head, and then he made him something to drink for his throat and bought a huge box of tissues for his nose

Chandler was amused and pleased at the same time

« You're amazing, I love you »

Freddie was hugging Him laying on the bed, they stayed like this listening to music, talking about work and family, his project, Chan's music

They were peaceful !

Even with this cold which was bugging him a lot, Chandler had to go back to work, and he was filming scenes without Freddie again, he kind of was expecting it, because it was like a habbit now coming from the BIG BOSS , to screw Wilson s storyline

Poor Will had to go through so much crap, Chandler definitely thought that Corday had something against him

But he promised Freddie that he wouldn't go mad again, so he kept everything for himself , did his scenes, and went home !

Freddie was busy getting his project ready, he thought about asking the fans to help him out , so he twitted his fans, started a kickstarter to raise money for AA, that was the name of his series Addict Anonymous, A mockumentary about a college addiction program that handles all addictions in the same room at the same time.

A few of his friends were on board and some cast of Days like Shawn (Daniel)

Chandler knew that it meant a lot to him doing this series , when he got home after work , he called Freddie, he wanted to know how his day was, he wasnt too good with that cold which wouldnt go away

« Hey, babe, are you busy ? I just got home, im so tired, this cold is killing me though »

« Im coming to see you hun, gonna take care of you, were gonna get rid of this cold together »

Wouahhh, an other night with his lover sounded so great , even if he was ill !

« Waiting for you babe, cant wait, you make me feel so good »

« What are you doing up ? Just go lay down » screamed Freddie who just got in the house

« Im making some coffee, my robot isnt working i have to get it fixed, so i have to do it myself you know » Chandler looked at Freddie with a smile on his face

«ok now youre making fun of me !In bed now ! »

He grabbed Chandler by his arm and put him in bed

He put his arm around him

« You have to rest, you shoudlnt go to work »

« DO you really think they care ? »

« I do ! » Freddie said kissing Chandler

Then Chandler went for an other kiss and one thing after the other, they ended up naked skin against skin, feeling their heartbeat, everytime they touched, they had that feeling to belong to one another, to become one , like they gave each other s soul, They liked tasting each other,

They spent the night together, hugging, touching, kissing, and from time to time, they were feeling each other's body

New day at work,Chandler arrived early, he was feeling a bit better, went to Freddie's dressing room

« Hey babe » !

Freddie loked back at Chandler, he didn't look quite good

« Are you ok ? » asked Chandler

« I m not feeling well, headache, pain in a throat ! »

« OMG, you got it now, its my fault ! »

« NO, of course not, it just happened »

« You took care of me and now you got the cold, ive been sharing it with you » smiled Chandler

_They re gonna notice that on set , and laughed _ Chandler didn't care

They both had cold , it was suspicious, not for the cast and crew who knew about Freddie and him, but what about the fans ? Chandler was asking himself questions !

Freddie looked at him

« Come on hun, let's go »

They were filming together again, both dressed up, Will and Sonny were going to court to testify against Will's mother

_ Yeah the storyline definitely sucked _ Chandlers thoughts

Will was having a nightmare, and Sonny was gently waking him up, Freddie sounded very bad and tired, they finished all the scenes in a few hours, ending with a huge hug, that Freddie was giving Chandler, or Sonny was giving Will, _ well did it matter really ? _

Freddie grabbed Chandler, put a kiss on his cheek and his arms around him, that was the last scene, it was supposed to stop there, but Chandler seing Freddie struggling with his lines, and being down, made him enjoy the cuddle a bit longer , he put his arms around Freddie, His right arm on the top of Freddie's left shoulder, the other arm went under Freddie's left arm, he reached his both hands together, and locked Freddie up , like he didnt want to let him go, like he was feeling for him because he was ill, like he was so guilty to get him sick , like he belonged to him no matter what !

« CUT »

That word started to do Chandler's heading, they never got intimate scene, when they had just something like a cuddle or a kiss, they always had to cut ! That was pissing him of.

« That hug wouahhhhhh » Said Freddie back to the dressing room

« I tried to heal you » Chandler answered smiling

« I loved it even if im still ill »

Chandler grabbed him going after a kiss

« You shouldnt hun, you re gonna have that cold again »

« Well I gave it to you, Im taking it back » He laughed

They both left the set, got together spent some quality loving time, just enjoying cuddling and kissing

That night, Chandler had a thought about the Emmys coming up ! god if only Freddie could win it

_ At least, Corday couldnt tell him not to go, he was nominated, unlike the GLAAD AWARD this time he had to go to the event, and he was gonna be there with Freddie _


	16. Chapter 16

Freddie just finished his coffee, he was late for work, his cold was still pretty much there, runny nose, and bad throat, but he had a scene with Chandler , so he was happy ! He looked at his watch

« Holly crap, Im late »

Alyssa just arrived in the kitchen, she had barely anything on

Freddie looked at her, he knew she didnt make him feel anything

« HUMMMMM ? You should put something on, Alyssa, you know, there are also straight guys living here ! » he laughed

She smiled , yarning,

« Yeahhh, well never mind »

Freddie just said bye and left, the conversations with her in the morning were boring him too much, he was in a hurry to see his babe !

He arrived at Burbank, went looking for Chandler, couldn't find him !

He was hoping that he didnt go see Corday again, he knew Chandler was pissed of with Wilsons storyline , but he s had complained a few times already and was sure that those guys were nt happy with it !

Freddie felt his phone vibrating, he took it out f his pocket

« Hey beautiful, where are you ? » Freddie asked knowing that was Chan calling

« There's been an accident, babe... »

Freddie didnt let him finish

« What what ? where ? Are you ok ? Please tell me you're omg where are you ? Im coming right away !

« Freddie... Freddie... Chandler was calling his name while Freddie was talking, but he couldnt stop, he just panicked after the word accident, he didnt want anything to happen to his lover, he needed him, he couldn't live without him !

Freddie got back to his senses

« Freddie, Babe, are you there ? Im fine, my love, its just an accident on the road, they cut the trafic, so there s a huge queue ! »

Freddie was suddenly relieved, he tried to get his breathing back to normal

« Sorry, I worried you, its ok theyve opened the road again, ill be there in a flesh »

Freddie smiled

« Ok hun, Ill wait for you, were actually together today »

« Yeahhhh awesome », even if they were filming together just a few scenes lasting not even two

minutes each, they were happy to be working together

Freddie waited for Chandler , and when he opened his dressing room door, he run to him hugging him very tight !

« Wouahhhhhh, babe, Im ok » Chandler hugged Freddie back, put his hand in his hair

« Im fine babe, » He went for a kiss, to make him calm down

Freddie went out of control, he knew it, but he was so scared !

He kissed back Chan with passion, then rested his head on his shoulder

« I dont want to lose you ever »

Chandler looked back at him

« Neither do I » Babe, Neither do I »

They arrived on set, filming a scene with the baby, Lucas knocked , he was coming to visit his grandaughter ARI

Then Sonny left for work, and usually, when they were filming that kind of scenes , they were always improvising the kissing, but Freddie just kissed him briefly on the cheek before leaving, and he felt a bit frustrated, standing there !

He had a scene alone with Bryan (Lucas), and then With Freddie again

_ Sonny was coming back from work, put his keys down, asked how it went with his dad_

Without preventing anyone, Chandler grabbed Freddie's head and started massaging his neck and then his ears, Freddie started feeling goosebumps everywhere, he looked at Chandler with such loving heart eyes, than Chandler was amused , and kept on touching Freddie's neck

Then , Freddie got back to reality and finished his lines, lucky the camera didnt show their bottom parts, and lucky his pants were not tight !

They finished the scene, and that was it for the day, Chandler really felt like going to the office and have a word with Corday, but he made a promise to Freddie

They left together that day, they went home, at Chans, and spent the evening and the night hugging each other.

They were not filming much, Freddie was keeping himself busy with his project asking fans to help, twitting a lot promising rewards in return, like a follow, a phone call, a diner, a meeting on AA shooting !

Chandler had a project with Casey and his music group so he actually was thinking about doing the same as Freddie and raise money too

Nearly end of May, time was flying, Freddie and Chandler were shooting just one scene together, and it lasted just a few minutes

_ This was a joke really, the rest of the time Freddie was filming with Camilla, and the only scene they had was with Ari, and lasted just a few minutes, Chandler was so angry, he couldn't believe it, what did Corday have against him and Freddie to not let them be a couple even on screen ?_

They filmed the scene with the baby, in the coffee shop, looking at each other, couldn't help touching, Chandler grabbed Freddie's hand just naturally, and Freddie looked at him like he had stars in his eyes,

As Chandler was leaning towards the baby , Freddie just gave him his lovely sparkling heart eyes !

_ He was so beautiful with that little girl _

Freddie had planned a trip To NY to promote his project, he had the first week of June of, Chandler had a live tweeting scheduled at the same date as Freddie's departure .

They were both talking about it while laying on the bed, playing with their fingers, shits all over the floor !

« So how do you go to NY babe ? »

« Im getting the train, so I can enjoy the view better »

« I ve got a live tweeting , but its only an hour, what have you got planned for the week ? »

« I have a few appointments, hun, a few interviews , i have the week of, hey why dont you come with me ? We can both get a nice quiet hotel , in a nice NY suburb »

« Are you kidding me ? A week ? With you ? »

« Yeah hun, are you coming ? »

« After the live tweeting, ill get the first flight , ill get there before you will, then noone will see us together »

« Can you imagine though ? a week together ! OMG, but how are you gonna get away from Burbank ? »

Chandler looked at Freddie with his sneaky face

« Don't worry, Ill find something, or I film my scenes for the week in one day, but im not gonna let a week with you get away from me ! »

Chandler was thrilled thinking about spending so much time with his boy, his lover, his wonderful man.

They kissed , just the feeling of their fingers touching was warming up their bodies , they were so in love !

Before leaving to NY they had a scene to film, Wilson was arguing and making up, Chandler hated arguing on set with Freddie, but he was actually very convincing.

The making up was so much better

Freddie looked at Chan, Chan said

« Im sorry »

« IM sorry to, come here »

Freddie grabbed Chandler pulled him agaisnt him , closed his arms around him, got him closer to his heart,

« I love you so much » He said, (Sonny was saying that to Will, but Freddie was telling that to Chan)

« I love you too » Answered Chandler

They stayed hugging like that until they heard « CUT » and even after !

_ They finished filming the scenes, had to deal with Gaby and her story with Nick _

They both finally got bak to their dressing room, locked the door, sat on the sofa

« So , you're leaving tomorrow ? »

« Yes I am, »answered Freddie putting his arm around Chandler

« Ill call you when Im on the plane, babe »

« You better »said Freddie staring at Chandler's lips

Chandller reached Freddie's lips soft and sweet, he wanted more , he wanted so much more, he knew he wouldn't have him next to him that night, and he wanted to taste him, breathe him, love him, Freddie opened chandler's mouth and joined his tongue to his, they were rolling inside their mouth, feeling their senses increased tenfold, the fire was circulating in their veins they were both so hot, fiery eyes, the contact of their skin was like an explosion of emotions ,sensual vibrations, intense fever, FIREWORKS

When their body became one, their excitment was in its height, they moaned, Freddie whispered

« God I love you so much »

And they both came screaming of enjoyment !

That night, Chandler was still thinking about that making love session in the dressing room, he leacked his lips, he was still tasting Freddie's mouth, like he needed it to fall asleep

A WEEK WITH HIM , that sounded like a dream ! But it was real ! and that was gonna be the best week ever, to forget about Wilson, Corday, LA, everything ! Just the two of them !


	17. Chapter 17

« Hey babe, what do we do today ? »

Said Chandler laying down on the bed next to Freddie

« I have interviews today hun, We can catch up this afternoon, we have to be careful, we cant go out like normal lovers would »

« Yeah, well , we can stay here and enjoy each other » he said reaching Freddie's lips

« hummmmmm, I can not get enough of these, hummm » Freddie was kissing Chandler back withut stopping

« OK babe, we can just get out in the evening, NY is big, black glasses, unshaved, quiet areas, sure we wont be noticed, I know a friend who works in a private gay bar, lets go there »

« Private gay bar ? What do you mean by private ? »

« Well you know, gay people who want to keep privacy »

Freddie looked at Chan, stars in the eyes

« Sounds good then, let's g tonight, but I will be back in the beginning of the afternoon »

« Well, Im sure we can find something to do until darkness has covered the sky » Chandler was exploring Freddie's body with eyes

Freddie kissed him and gt ut of the bed to get ready

« Oh yeahhhhhh, Im sure we can »

It was just the third day together, and Chandler was in heaven ! He could not believe how good it felt to be with Freddie and spend his whole time with him, he wished it wwould never last !

He was thinking about the script he read , some more drama coming, they just couldn't have some good moments, and s little screen time, this was a joke !

He didn't know why Freddie and him had so less time with each other on screen, and even if he promised Freddie not to have a word with Corday, he still was ready to tell him what was on his mind no matter what !

Chandler had enough of this nonsense, Wilson had got through so much crap in on year, normal people would have killed themselves ! He smiled just the words coming out of his mind were making him laugh !

He put some music on, and laid on the bed waiting for his wonderful gorgeous lover to come back !

« Wouahhhhhhhhh ! I didnt know there were so many gay hiding :! »screamed Freddie , he couldn't hear himself think with the loud music !

They just got in the club, private party, gay women and men, couples some single, dancing , drinking having fun !

Chandler took Freddie s hand to make sure hed stay with him

« Ok hun, im not going anywhere without you anyway »

They went to the bar, where Chandler shook his friend's hand

« Hey John, how are you ? Here's my boyfriend Freddie » Chandler was introducing Freddie to his mate

They shook hand

« Very crowdy here, »

« Oh yeah it always is, you have no idea how many people like to keep their privacy, here s the best place ever » answered John

They had a drink, they talked, they laughed

Then some slow music started

Chandler took Freddie's hand and moved to the dance floor, he grabbed his waist, put his arms around it, Freddie puthis arms around Chans neck and they started dancing !

After a few seconds, Freddie moved his head and rested it on Chans shoulder, Chandler pulled him closer against him, he could smell his hair, breathe his perfume, hear his heartbeat.

Freddie was in slow motion !He just lost track of time, and where he was, like the whole world just vanished in a second ! there was just him and Chandler cuddling, dancing, one heart, one soul !

He looked at him with glitter in his eyes,

« I LOVE YOU » that came from deep inside the heart, and Chandler nearly had tears running on his cheek

« I love you more » He answered they were staring at each other, without losing eye contact Chandler leaned to reach his lips, putting his both hands around his neck and squeezing like crazy, like he was telling « hes mine, don t touch »

Then Freddie put his head back on Chan's shoulder and they finished dancing

« This was a great night, so happy to be with you »

« Yeah, you are, its written all over your face, babe »

They just got back to the hotel ,

They were all over each other, kissing touching, caressing, tasting each other s tongues, exploring every inch of their body, like it was the first time, every time they made love, was likte the first time, it was always so enjoyable, so perfect, they just belonged together, the bond between them was unbreakable.

Five days already, time was flying, Chandler knew that he had to get back to LA and he wasnt very thrilled about it !

He couldnt travel with Freddie, so they had to say good bye in the hotel room, and that sucked !

Chandler couldnt let Freddie go, he was holding him so tight, that Freddie could hardly breathe !

They were stuck with glu, wouldnt move away, they were like siamese!

Chandler flied back to LA, he went home , his head full of wonderful memories, and marvellus pictures and images, but he was feeling a bit down

Freddie texted him every hour, he was happy and sad at the same time, he knew that Chandler was gonna go away in a few weeks, but they didnt talk about it, it was too much to handle !

Thye had to go back on set, filming, Casey was leaving the show pretty soon, but yet other dramas were coming for Will and Sonny !

Both in Tuxedos, were going to Sami s (Will s mum )engagement party, Sonny couldnt tie his bowtie, so he came to Will to help him out !

Will looked at him tied the knot, kissed him

And that was supposed to cut but Chandler kissed Freddie a second time !

« CUT »

Crap, Chandler started to hate that word ! they kept filming, this time, it was in the club, Chandler was with Freddie, Will was with Sonny, (same thing), He was talking to his mum Sami, and his arm behind him reached Freddie's jacket, he moved the jacked away to grab his ass, he was smiling, Freddie noticed, he looked discretely behind him and then looked at Chan, with his cheeky eyes

They both smiled at each other,

They enjoyed Improvising in their scenes, made them more real, fun, enjoyable, especially with the crap storyline they had lately, and then again , Sonnys best friend is shot at the end of the scene

Chandler was very pissed with this storyline and the writers didnt have any imagination at all, people just cant have that much crap happening in one year, this is nonsense !

When he filmed the scene where him and Sonny get to the hospital, he made a coment which was not in the script

« I spent way too much time in this place »

Nobody did quite notice he added it, him and Freddie were added stuff at the scenes sometimes, they were going along with the flow, they just felt so good around each other, that it felt natural to them

Freddie knew he added it, and he smiled

It took the week to finish all those scenes at the hospital, and then at home with Ari, and then back to the hospital, getting sandwiches for the peple who were there, Chandler was quite sarcastic when he was talking about the Wilson storyline, he couldnt tell the press, that it was shit, and that he hated it could he really?that would not be right

They had a nice leaving party for Casey, with the cast, it was fun

Nobody was telling the truth in this world, that wasnt breaking news !

The Emmy celebration was coming up, two more days !

He went to the office that week , had a word with Corday , he explained that Wilson could get some more nice happy scenes, He did not understand the point of ding such fuss about having a gay storyline and not taking care of it, he told him about a wedding , how much it would be great to see them both get married , exchange vows, Corday was pissed, He hated when actors were not minding their own businesses

Chandler started to have words, he said that considering the crap the writers were serving, he could actually write his ownstoryline which could be a lot better, he said that he had enough of getting so little time on screen with Freddie, asked him if he had something against his relationship with Freddie, and why some of their scenes together were cut

He answered lots of crap, Chandler never believed a word he said, as he was really upset, some words came out, he also added that he might as well leave after his contract and g back to college, they wouldnt see any difference, just after he said it, he regretted it !

The only person he had talked about college with was Freddie !

Anyway he had said what he wanted to say,

He was thinking about that , while he was walking to his house, after this tiring week of shooting,

and he smiled , s much hypocrisy, he had been told not to intend the Pre Emmy, party

He didn't quite care, he knew he had to be at the Emmys

Pre Emmy, party, Freddie and Alyssa taking pictures, spreading on twitter

Chandler was out with Casey that night, he didnt want to stay home, he was glad that Freddie waas texting him all the time, that meant that he was bored , he saw the pictures , had a laugh, so funny really, he thought, how can people believe that they are together,just had to look on the picture to notice it wasnt true

Freddie wasn't very happy that Chandler was told of again, he kind of knew what happened, but at his interview, he did talk very well about him and in lovely words

That night Chandler was hoping that Freddie would come and sneak into his bed, like he did at the Glaad , but he never showed up !

He texted him lots of time, but had to take Alyssa home,

Chandler woke up, he was in his bed, sun was shining outside, such a beautiful day ! Tomorrow, the Emmys, and he was thrilled about it actually , couldnt wait !

He went in the kitchen, get some coffee,

His mind was miles away, thinking about the sumer, holidays, where he was gonna be at Christmas, hoping that Freddie would be there with him !

He felt two arms wrapping him up, behind him, he turned around

« OMG babe, what are you doing here ? »

He fell in his arms breathing him, he was his oxygen

« Im so glad you're here »

And without saying anymore words, he took his hand, Freddie followed him in the bedroom, and they locked the door behind them .


	18. Chapter 18

16th June, Emmy award, Chandler was late getting ready with his family, his parents had made the trip especially for the event with his little brother, they were going on holiday afterwards, two weeks away from the studio, but also away from his wonderful lover, and that was making him a little bit sad

He was joking around with his brother, looking on pictures on twitter via his mobile phone, and found one which has just been posted by Alyssa !

A cold went through his veins,

_God he hated those pictures, her with Freddie, and his parents, her with Freddie alone in the car, this was quite bothering him a lot _

His brother saw it, of course he knew, his parents knew too,he hugged Chandler,

« Little brother, youre so sweet » Chandler said

« I know you re not found of her »

« Well, if she could stay away from him, I WOULD LOVE HER »

They both laughed !

Freddie was with Alyssa, getting ready, put his suit on, big night, had to take pictures with his parents, and Alyssa,

He actually had to introduce her to them, because they had never met her before, they knew Chandler very well, but not the fake girlfriend !

Freddie's mum was quite uncomfortable taking a picture with her, but that was showbusiness right ?

Then Freddie and Alyssa got in the car, she had to take an other picture to spread on twitter

Freddie didn't mind those pictures too much, he was never very close to her anyway even pausing was a bit awkward.

He was thinking about Chandler who was probably getting ready for his big night too, he was also thinking about his AA shooting dates, where he had invited some fans to come and see how it was that was the reward to people who helped to raise money, and who gave money !

And then he thought about Chandler leaving for two weeks, that was gonna be very very hard to be far from him that long

Red carpet, Freddie was standing there, without Alyssa , Chandler didnt arrive fr the red carpet, he didnt show up until later

When he got ready, he left with his parents, he texted Freddie while being on his way to the event, he didnt even know if Freddie wass gonna answer, He probably had Alyssa next t him, as usual, like a puppet !

Nasty thought, but he couldnt help it _

They all arrive inside this huge room, where there were tables everywhere, peeple had already arrived and there were tables with names on it,

Chandler looked around looking for a sign of Freddie, he didnt know where he was sitting, he was searching, there were other 300 tables, how could he find him, He just wanted a sign that he wa there,

A Man took Chandler and his family to their table, and on the way there, pure coincidence, he saw the name Freddie Smith, he looked at the table, he was sitting next to ther actors from Days, and of course there was Alyssa s name written, he smiled, he looked again on the name, and smiled again, nearly choked with his own saliva, it was written, ALYSSA TABIT FREDDIES SMITH RELATIVE

He nearly pissed himself,

_ That was funny, Shes supposed to be his girlfriend , and apparently, not even the press is believing it _

He stopped laughing, went to his table and sat down, he was looking around a gain,could not even remember where Freddie's table was .

He started talking with his parents, and other people who just arrived on the same table, they were served some drinks, and Chandler was still staring at the door looking for Freddie

Then there he was, standing there, Alyssa wasn't even near him, she was chatting with some woman, Freddie was looking all over the room,

His eyes were worried, they went from the left to the right, back to the left,

_ God he was so gorgeous in his Tuxedo _

Chandler couldnt wave at him , or d a sign to make him see where he was, but he just wished he could

Freddie 's eyes stopped, Chandler was staring at him, smiling back at each other with loving looks

saying « I love you »

He knew he wasnt gonna be sitting next to Chandler, but they put him miles away from him, that was a bit too much, he sat down there

A lot of people were still arriving, and it was getting late, Chandler left to go the bathroom , hoping that Freddie would see him, he needed to be with him, just for a minute, to feel him, taste his lips

Freddie did see him, but he want gonna follow straight away,

Chandler was putting some water on his face, this event was dragging on , nothing had been said yet, he was supposed to go on stage with Freddie and two other nominated young actors, to actually present the best soap actor, he looked at his face in the mirror, he was exhausted, he wished that this would start very quickly,

The bathroom had several little rooms with showers sinks and toilets in them, Chandler was locked in one of them, so when the door opened, he didnt see who was entering the bathroom !

Freddie saw Chandler going to the bathroom, he saw that as a sign, s a few minutes later, he excused himself to the people at the table, saying he felt a bit dizzy, and walked twards the bathroom door.

He opened the door, didnt see anyone , but there were a few of closed private rooms, so he wasnt quite sure what to do, to get Chandler's attention

He started whistling, Chandler smiled, hearing that , he slightly opened his door, saw Freddie, got his attention, Freddie sneaked inside the room, Chandler locked the door behind him !

They kissed

« Hummmmmmmmmmmm, babe, this feels so good » Chandler was whispering

They hugged tight,

« Unbelievable what we can do to be together »

« Yeahhh, sneak around at an event in the bathrooms knowing that there are journalists everywhere »

They kissed and kissed again

« I have to go back now » said Chandler,

« Yeah my love, I will see you on stage later, Love you »

« I love you too babe » Chandler left , went back to his seat, just before the show finally started to begin

Freddie got back to his seat , sat down next to Alyssa , the show was starting, someone arrived n stage to make a speech .

« Make UP » Said a voice behind Freddie

He was standing backstage with other actors and Chandler, they were gonna go on stage in a few minutes

Freddie was anxious, he had never been on a big event like this before, he was very nervous, Chandler noticed it, he wanted to hug him but he couldnt , that was so frustrating …

They arrived on stage , there were four, Freddie, Chandler and two ther actors

They started talking one after the other, reading the screen in front of them which was hidden by the camera

Freddie started to put his arm on Chandler's shoulder naturally, and then he realised he was on TV, he let his arm go down alng Chandler's back resting his hand on his ass

_ At least, here, the camera wouldnt notice _ He thought

When Chandler started speaking, Freddie couldnt keep his eyes away from him, staring a his lips, Chandler did the same , they couldnt help it..

Chandler said the name of the winner, and while the guy was coming up on stage, Chandler whispered something into Freddie's ear

« You look so hot »

Freddie smiled, he wished he could have hugged him tight right at this moment

They left the stage, close to each other, touching shoulders and fingers

The ceremony carried on for hours, Chandler made a few visits in the bathroom, followed by Freddie each time, just to steal a kiss and a hug, they were texting during the ceremony from time to time,

Time for award nominations for young actors

« And the winner is …... Chandler Massey ! »

Chandler didnt even hear his name at first, he so wanted Freddie to get this award, then he stood up, shook hands with people, while walking along to the stage, his eyes were looking fr Freddie, he wanted to catch a look, his face, he was looking everywhere, Freddie knew Chan was looking for him with the eyes, he couldnt jus stand up in front of the crowd

Chandler came on the stage, to thank people for his award, he felt like a pain in his chest, even upthere, his eyes we staring at the crowd, looking from left to right to catch Freddie's eyes,

He started to thank briefly Corday and the producers writers, even if he didnt think they were doing such a good job, and then he looked at the crowd

« Also …. this isnt fair..because I have the best … euhh .. actor to work alongside and it s Freddie Smith, Freddie you are phenomenal, you are absolutely incredible and its my pleasure to work with you » He had stars in his eyes saying it, and just caught Freddie's eyes

Freddie's had tears in his eyes while listening to those beautiful words he just heard, he swallowed his saliva, to hide his emotional state.

Chandler had a few interviews after that, as a winner, he had to take pictures, went to showrooms for inteviews with the press !

Corday had actually slept out to the press that his contract was finishing in December, and that he talked about going to college, One of the reporter asked him the question, Chandler said it could be right, that he wanted to g back to college, he was hesitationg in the words he was saying Meng was there, listening, and he said that he wasnt done yet, he had until december

After all these interviews, pictures and all that bling bling, he went back home, he was just so pissed at Corday, why on earth did he say that ?

He didnt quite know what to say in front of all those journalists, He called Freddie

« Hey babe, where are you ? »

« I took Alyssa home, we have something to celebrate right ? »

« Where are you ? » Chandler asked

« At your front door beautiful »

Chandler opened the door, Freddie was there with a few friends ,

He kissed Chandler while coming in

« Congratulations my love, you deserve it, and thank you so much for your shout out »

« You deserved it too babe, We can share it, whats mine is yours »

They hugged and kissed, they had a lovely celebration.

« Everyone has left ? »Asked Chandler laying down on the bed nackered

« Yeappp, » Freddie laid next to Chan

Chandler pulled him against his chest, started playing with his hair

« Im so glad you're here, I think I made a huge mistake tonight »

Freddie looke at him

« What ? Whats wrong hun ? »

Chandler explained his last argument with Corday, that he talked about going back to school, and that Corday had talked to the press about it, so he was asked at the interviews, and he talked about it, but not saying he was sure about it .

Freddie hugged him

« Don't worry about that, I Just want to be with you tonight, You ll do an other interview and change what you said , you know the press , they always put words out of your mouth. »

They kissed, hugged, cuddled, tuched, caressed, enjoyed each other , they both knew that they were gonna be apart soon, so they made passionate love all night, feeling each others skin , reaching their sensual paroxysm.


	19. Chapter 19

They had to film scenes in one day because Chandler was leaving to Peru for two weeks, so they had to adjust the storyline

They were both back on set, and it was gonna last hours, they were filming all of it in one day, that same week end, Chandler had to attend the Gay Pride in OHIO, and Freddie had his AA shooting with the fans !

Long freaking week end, without seeing each other, and Chandler knew that ,after that, he was leaving for his holiday, so he wasnt very pleased to leave Freddie that long !

Freddie came to see Chandler before shooting that morning

« Morning love » he said giving him a kiss

« Morning babe »

« All packed for your big trip? »

« Well not quite, but I will finish that tonight when I get home »

He looked at Freddie deep inside his eyes

« Im gonna miss you so much » he had tears in his eyes

Freddie pulled him closer to him, put his both arms around his waist, caressing his back

« Hey, its ok , Enjoy this trip, its gonna be a wonderful experience …... I will miss you too »

They kissed , and went on set to start filming their scenes

_ Will was talking to his daughter, in her trolley, in the club, then Sonny arrived with a big smile on his face and a bag , they talked a bit, Sonny had offered him a lovely shirt, and Will kissed him to thank him, so tenderly _

Chandler was looking at Freddie, kissed him twice, as they were not supposed to, but he wanted to, then they were talking again , it looked like Chandler lost his lines as usual

Words were coming from his heart, as « Sonny » was saying to Will :

Im not sure I can live up to what you wrote about me !

Chandler took Freddie's hand, looked at him with his blue loving eyes and said

« Stop, you already have, you already have »

And he squeezed his hand very tight

Freddie and Chandler had to film a scene with Alison (Sami Wills mum) and James (EJ Wills Stepdad) , they couldnt stop staring at each other while filming, they were holding, touching hands, arms around shoulders, couldnt lose contact.

They filmed a scene in the park , they were both going home with the baby, they were smiling and staring, and then Freddie's lines

« You know, we've never been apart this long, except when you were in the hospital »

« I know, im gonna miss you, I miss you already »

« You have no Idea ! »

« I do, I think I do »

And they kissed, twice, even if they were not supposed to kiss at this point

The phone rung, got them back to reality , and to the set, because they were actually filming, and they forgot all about it

Will and Sonny were gonna be alone for a while because Gaby was caught up somewhere, and then Freddie's eyes looked at Chandler like he was gonna eat him all over

« Whatever shall we do with ourselves » !Said F (S)

« I dont know »

And they left the park

They were often forgetting that they were on set filming, they were just enjoying the time they were spending together, and that was amazing !

They didnt get much break , they had to film other scenes, with baby ARI and Will saying goodbye to everyone,

Chandler was so emotional that he nearly cried when he had his last scene with Freddie, before leaving for two weeks

This whole day of shooting was very tiring , and when he arrived at home, Chandler just fell on the bed, exhausted !

Freddie had to rush home, he had work to do for his web project series

Chandler fell asleep, he had to go to OHIO the next day, he was thinking about so many things at the same time, that it was brainstorming

« Chan, wake up ! » Casey was shaking him a bit

Chandler opened his eyes,

« Youve got a flight Chan and youre not ready, get up ! »

« Dammmm, what time is it ? »

« 9 AM »

Chandler got out of bed

« Crap !, I better make a move quick »

He showered, got dressed, did his suitcase, got himself ready to go,

He had to be at the pride the next day, and had a few interviews to do before, he finally left for the airport !

_ Nice and quiet on this flight _ Chandler thought, he was watching a movie on a tablet provided for the passengers

He had texted Freddie a few times and didnt get any answer, he was worried, and couldnt stand not having any news from him !

Freddie woke up late that morning too, he couldnt find his phone, and was pissed

He had lots of thing to do and had fans coming at the shooting

He got in the shower, was thinking about Chandler on the plane, how worried he could be not to have heard from him,

Sheets on the floor, drawers out, clothes everywhere, Freddie was looking for his phone,

Alyssa was wondering what was going on and asked him if he wanted to borrow hers, but he couldnt remember Chans number, Alyssa suggested to look for the phone in the car, Freddie was tired when he got home, and he went straight to bed, so maybe he left it in the car

He left, and came back , a huge smile on his face, he kissed Alyssa on the cheek,

« Thanks ! »

Freddie got his charger and turned the phone on

« Holly crap ! » 30 texts !

He started texting Chandler , he was putting himself in his shoes, he would have gone mad without any news for hours !

Chandler was sleeping, listening to music, he was tired of those days of filming , pluss interviews Emmys, this was a lot to handle

His phone vibrated, and he woke up, took his phone out of his pocket hoping that it would be Freddie

_ Im so sorry hun, I couldnt find the bloody phone, left it in the car last night, ive read your texts, I love you, I miss you already, I ll call you later _

Chandler was relieved, his baby was fine, and he hadnt forgotten about him

_ Why would he ? _ Chandler was always asking himself questions, and knowing that his lover was gonna spend the whole day with Alyssa didnt help at all ! He knew there was gonna be other people, but he was just feeling jealous.

First day in OHIO, Chandler arrived at his hotel, put his luggage down, and got a moment for himself, he had some pictures to make with a professional, then a few interviews, he was quite enjoying the fact that he was gonna be at his first gay Pride !

_ GOD its s freaking hot in here _ Chandler was in a studio taking pictures, and the pauses they asked him to do sometimes, even the outfit they asked him to wear were kind of ridiculous, he managed to stand until the end , then went to a few interviews, had to see where he was gonna stand during the Pride, he was quite happy about it !

From time to time, he was texting Freddie, because he couldnt spend a whole day without having some news, and Freddie was texting back too, and even more !

Freddie had started welcoming his fans on the shooting set of AA, he stayed humble, nice and natural with them all, they made pictures, and of course they had to be some with Alyssa, but he didnt mind anymore, he smiled thinking about what Chandler could say about all this

They spent the day shooting , talking, having fun, Freddie had his phone with him the whole day, and was texting when he had some alone time, his phone never lost his sight one second

At the end of the day, they both were nackered, Freddie got back home, Chandler went back to his hotel,

They called each other

« Hey babe, god I miss you »

Freddie answered

« I miss you more, you have no idea »

They talked for hours , they didnt want to hung up the phone, they finally did, and fell asleep..

Chandler got up early, he had so much to do before the gay pride starts, got ready, and wasnt too sure what to put on ! jeans should be alright, he was thinking about Freddie, his family wasnt living too far from where he was, he could have stopped by and said hello, he enjoyed their company, they were really great persons

He was thinking too much, he was getting dressed in his huge bathroom, didnt hear the door which opened, and locked itself again, he was concentrated on his hair !

He felt a hand on his shoulder and screamed, he turned around

« OMG, you scared the shit out of me », He fell in Freddie's arms, hugging him very tight

Freddie just arrived in OHIO, could not sleep that night after hanging up, and he had some time before the next Shooting date with fans, so he decided to take a flight to get to his lover

Chandler was thrilled, he couldnt believe Freddie was here

« What are you doing here, you told me you had some shooting with fans »

« Well not until tomorrow, and i was missing you too much, i thought i might come and see you, unless Im in a way, I can... go » Freddie was smiling, he was telling the lines of one of their scenes

Chandler pulled him closer to his heart

« Dont you even dare », He answered, and they kissed

They hugged and kissed again, and more, started to become really hotty, but Chandler moved away

« God I so want you right now, but I have to go to the Pride »

« I know, Im going to hide in the crowd, and ill go to my parents, will you join me later ? »

« Hell I will » Chandler said he kissed him again and left Freddie in the room

As soon as He left, he texted him

_ I ll see you tonight, I love you babe » !_

Freddie texted him back

_ I love you back, Glad we can have some time together before you leave to Peru !_

Chandler was proud of being a part of this event, he was looking around everywhere while the car was moving slowly along the crowd, there were so many people, gays lesbians, transgenders, Drag queens, some were disguised, some were just dressed in all different colours, with glitter all over, made up, it was very beautiful and Chandler was enjoying that, he had a talk with some gay guys, talking about Days, and the Wilson storyline, Asking him if he was leaving, He knew that everyone was gonna ask him this, so he said he wasnt gonna leave, he hadnt made any decision

After a very busy afternoon, he went to Freddie's parents, happy to spend some quality time with him

They had a nice diner, spend the evening talking and laughing, Chandler knew Freddie had to go back get a flight, he had some shooting the next day !

« What time do you have to get back , babe ? »

« I can take any flight, » Freddie answered

« But you have your shooting in the morning ? »

« Not until 11, and I can take an early flight »

Chandler smiled, looked at him with his loving eyes

« Are you saying that we can have some alone time in my hotel room ? »

« You bet I am » Freddie said

They both got back to Chandler's hotel that evening, it wasnt very late,around 10h30 pm

As soon as the hotel room was closed, Chandler started undoing Freddie's zip, then he attacked his shirt buttons, they kissed, and kissed, moving around, undressing each other, they fell on the bed, Chandler on the top on Freddie, rubbing his intimate parts against his getting him hard, they joined their tongues, rolling around in circles in their mouth, tasting every inch of it, sharing their pleasure, they were both hard , touching each others bodies,Chandler came inside Freddie's; feeling his fire burning, Freddie was breathless,

« I want you , i need you, please i want to take my time to taste you, slow down, or im gonna come now, this is so good »

Chandler looked at him , deep inside his heart,

« Im sorry, I got carried away, i want you so bad »

Freddie looked back at him, put his hand on his cheek caressing his face

« Don't be sorry, I just want this moment not to end »

Chandler kissed him, gently, when his tongue reached his lips, Freddie rolled him over, they kept kissing, and touching, exploring their bodies they knew already by heart, they knew how to get each other' s moan, how to make the fever rise up, how to make their skins shiver, how to become just one and give each other pleasure !

They enjoyed each minute of it, and stayed a while cuddling, one against the other, after making love.

The worst moment was when Freddie had to leave to take his plane, and get back to LA

Chandler knew that he wasnt gonna see him for two weeks and that was breaking his heart.

They hugged for ages at the airport, couldnt careless if people saw them, but it was 4 AM, there were hardly anybody around.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thanks everyone for reading my story , I have been busy with personal family matters , I will be updating it this week end, so stay tune, and thanks for all the reviews i can not answer everyone but thank you so much for reading my fiction_**

* * *

Chandler was waiting for his flight with his family, he was walking around, listening to some music, he was gnna enjoy those holidays, but he was gonna miss his baby so much too !

They had never been two whole weeks away from each other , and this was gonna be very hard for both of them

Freddie started his day of shooting, fans were here, he was trying to make a happy face, but inside, he was a bit sad, he was so pissed he couldnt even say goodbye to Chandler to the airport that was tearing him apart

His phone vibrated, he just left the room, and went to a quiet place to answer :

« Hey babe, how are you ? , Im waiting for my flight , its been delayed, so we are all standing there waiting to read on this big screen that we can board ! »

« Well, hope you dont wait too long my love, I m missing you already, and you havent left yet, this is gonna be very hard »

Freddie's voice sounded very sad, Chandler was feeling sad too

« I love you babe, no matter what I do, no matter where I am, Im taking you with me, you're a part of me , I will miss you like crazy too »

« I know, Just guessing you needed those holidays anyway, Im doing AA this week , next week back to the studios »

« I ll call you as much as I can, I will text, and skype too, I love you babe »

« I love you too » Freddie hung up

He was gonna miss him, he knew he was, but that hole in his heart, he had never felt like this in his whole life, He truly loved Chandler soooooo much!

And then he had a thought, he called the airport, took him ages to settle an agreement with the person he had on the phone,she was saying that they didnt do that kind of things, and finally she accepted.

Chandler kept texting Freddie to let him know about the plane, he was reading the electronic board in front of him, talking about the weather and the news, and then he saw something weird

He kept reading and he thought

« What the hell ? »

After a few minutes, the message came back again

Chandler was reading very carefully,

_ No he didnt _ He thought

So when the message came back , he texted Freddie

Message Board

« All I want to do is be with you, you're my partner, youre my home, I have no desire to do anything without you,not now not ever, nothing can take me away from you » S

Chandler read it again and again, and then the message stopped , he knew it was Freddie, that was definitely him, he signed S like Sonny, and this sentence sounded like one of their best scene together,

Freddie texted him back

_ To remind you of me _

Chandler answered

_ That was really sweet babe, even if I dont need anything to remind me of you, because youre inside of me, im boarding, ill text you later _

Peru was beautiful, such wonderful landscapes, and so many things to see, time was flying, Chandler was having a great time , and each evening, he was skyping with Freddie, it wasnt quite the same as being next to him, be able to touch him, caress him, but he was just happy to see his face,

Freddie did his week of filming, he was meeting fans, and he was enjoying the time he was having with them, had some nights out after , to get Chandler out of his head, because it was hurting him too much to be away from him, but then, he was enjoying the Skype meeting they had

After a week, one saturday night Chandler skyped Freddie

He didnt look to good on the camera,

« Babe , whats wrong ? »

« Im nackered ! Shooting all day, meeting with fans, its all so tiring really, and I miss you, god I miss you ! »

Chandler looked at him deep in his eyes, even if he was miles away from him, he was feeling so close just having him in front of him, he felt like hugging him close to his heart

« Babe, look at me, I miss you too, so much, you have no idea ! »

« I know, I just feel this pain inside which isnt going away, I Know youre coming back »

« Were starting a trek tomorrow, so I dont know if i will be able to call you or text you , but Ill do anything »

Freddie knew he was climbing to the Machu Picchu, might not get hold of him for a week

« I know you will, my love, sending you lots of kisses everywhere »

« Hummmmmmmmm, yeahhhh, I miss them too, bye babe, speak soon »

They both cut the camera, Freddie had to be patient one more week and he ll be in his arms again

Chandler and his family woke up early that morning, they were starting a huge trek to get to the Machu Picchu « Salkantay », it was called,

It was 5 days journey, but worth it, there were so many amazing landscapes, forests, animals, those protected sites were so magical

The only problem was that Chandler coudnt get hold of a phoneline, no network, nothing, so each text he was sending, were kept on his phone

When they finally arrived at the bottom of the Machu Picchu, they all went to Aguas Calientes to get to their hotel !

All showered, and had some rest, and Chandler realised the network was back, so he tried to get hold on Freddie

Freddie was back on set , filming some scenes in the club, was feeling like he was just there to be the bar tender, he had a scene with Brendan (T Wills mate), he was working in the club with Sonny, as Casey had left the show, Sonny needed a hand for running the club.

There was Kate (Abby) too, Freddie wasnt feeling like he wanted to be there, he was missing Chandler so much, Had a scene with Casey (JJ) , He mentioned Will a few times, thinking about Chandler very much, and he had sparkles in his eyes everytime he was looking at Baby ARI, because she was reminding him Chandler so much.

He had no news from him, it had been four days, not text, no phone call, no skype, that was the first time since they met, that they hadnt spoken for that long, he was sad, but he knew Chandler couldnt , otherwise, he would have, that, he was sure about.

Fifth day, and still no news, Freddie was starting to worry a lot, he had filmed his last scene for the week , he was home; Alyssa had left to Florida see her family,

He sat down on the couch, started playing video games, that was clearing up his head a bit,

Then his phone vibrated, and again, again, it could not stop, it was Chandler s texts

When Chandler got to his hotel room, he realised that all his texts on hold had been sent, and thought that Freddie will have a lot to read .

Freddie saw Chandlers texts, he was happy, chandler was fine and OMG 50 texts to read that was a lot !

Then after a while, Freddie heard the phone again, Chandler was calling

« hellooooooooooooooo my love, I was so worried , I just read all your texts hun »

« Yeah, I know NO network, very annoying actually »

« How are you ? Not too tired ? Are you having a good time ? »

« OH yeahh, I wish you were with me this place is so beautiful »

« I wish I were with you too hun, answered Freddie

« Were at the bottom of the Machu Picchu, were going back down tomorrow by the train, and i Have my flight to LA the next day ! »

« Too bad, youre coming back Sunday, Alyssa s not here, we could have seen each other before going back to work »

Chandler had a thought but he didnt want to get Freddie's hopes up, so he didnt say anything

« I cant wait to see you babe, and even if its at work, I will sneak out to get to your dressing room »

Freddie was thinking _ Bet he would _

« I love you, Ill text you , I miss you babe »

« Back at you, all of it, and I will text you back of course »

Freddie was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, had a day out, but then went home, and wasnt feeling like doing anything

Chandler had got back to the airport , his parents were going back to Georgia, he said goobye, hugged them, and his brother too, then he went to see the board, he saw that there was a plane, before his

He went to the ticket office

There was one and he could be home tonight, so he took a chance and changed his plane tickets, hoping that Freddie would be home

_Of course he wasnt gonna tell him, this would not be a surprise anymore if he did wouldnt it ? _

Freddie was in his bed , then he heard the front door , couldnt be Alyssa, and his two roomates were gone to Brazil, He was still in his thoughts when two hands covered his eyes

Freddie wasnt amused at all

« Ok whoever it is , im not in a mood for games, so please give me a break

Chandler put his hands away, started leaving the room :

« OK I will go then »

Freddie heard the voice turned around,

« OMG , »

Chandler was standing there, Freddie got ouf of his bed and grabbed him by his both arms, he leaned towards him, reaching his lips

They kissed, for a long long time, Freddie was holding Chandler very tight, close to him, feeling his heart beat, tasting his smell, breathing him

They stayed in each other's arms for quite a while before they both decided to let finally go.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Heres the update youve been waiting for , sorry i've been busy with motherhood thanks for reading my story**_

* * *

They were so happy to be together again, to be against each other make love to each other, cuddle each other, lay in each other's arms, they had such a wonderful night, like it was the first time all over again

« Good morning babe, I made some coffee »

Chandler was standing there, half naked, showing his gorgeous hairy chest, his shiny blond hair was illuminated by the light of the sun going through the window, his deep blue eyes were like the line between the ocean and the sky, undefinable, in the infinity, you could have lost yourself in them, Freddie was contemplating his boyfriend, so wonderful ,

« Stop staring at me like this » ! said Chandler going all red

« Why not ? You're so beautiful »

Chandler was making his shy face, eyes down like a little boy

Freddie moved the cover , showing Chandler he should come and lay next to him

Chandler got on the bed, grabbed freddie's hand, Freddie put the sheets back on them, pulled Chandler towards him, made him rest his head on his shoulder, and started playing with his hair

« We have a whole day for ourselves » He said to Chan

« I was thinking , maybe we could go back to this place we went in San Francisco,its quiet, and we wont be interrupted with Alyssa coming back from holiday »

Freddie smiled,

« Yeah let's drive there and we figure out what to do then »

Chandler looked at Freddie, with his heart eyes,

« Hummm, I sure have some ideas about what to do » He said kissing Freddie

Then he got up

« Im gonna shower, and then we can go »

The water was running ,caressing Chandler's skin, it was hot and steamy, relaxing, soap was flowing along his body, he closed his eyes thinking about the night he just spent with Freddie, unforgettable night, he felt fingers exploring his back

«Hummmmmmm » he said turning around

Freddie had joined him in the shower, they looked at each other,

« I missed you so much » Freddie said, grabbing Chandler's lips with passion

Chandler welcomed his mouth by opening his, reaching Freddie's tongue and starting tasting it, rolling around his mouth, apreciating, feeling his flavor, breathing his skin, Chandler put his arms around Freddie's neck and pulled him closer to him, sensing his body, rubbing it against his, awakening their fever, getting hard , Freddie pushed Chandler against the wall, water was still running hot, Chandlers excitment was at its paroxysm, he started brushing Freddie's hardness, making him vibrate, They became just one, Freddie's exploded inside Chandler, who screamed of enjoyment,

They both were breathless, they kissed again,hugged, washed, they couldnt take their eyes of one another

They finally got dressed, and left to San Francisco

« What a beautiful day, » Chandler said, staring at Freddie's lips who was driving

« Dont stare »

« IM not » ! Chandler ansered smiling !

Chandler asked Freddie how the shooting was while he was away, he said it was boring without him, but ok

« Did you get the script ? » asked Chandler I know, the scenes we have to film when Will gets back from California, and I cant wait to film that

« Well, I did get it, I read it, and you're not gonna be happy about it, but can we talk about tomorrow ? please Hun » Freddie was doing his little puppy face,

Chandler couldn't resist

« OK, Ill drop it for now »

They arrived in the place, their loving appartment, they called it

The weather was so lovely, they laid in the garden on covers, had a picnic, laughed, shared thoughts and feelings, made love again, they enjoyed each second they had together.

Monday morning, back on set, Will was coming back from California, surprising Sonny by arriving a little earlier than expected

_ Will opened the door, put his suitcase down, then Sonny comes out of the baby's room, When he sees him, its like his eyes were gonna take out of their orbits _

Freddie was thinking about how much he missed Chandler during those two weeks, and how happy he was when he surprised him at his doorstep, so It was so easy to play the scene, Chandler grabbed Freddie's head, holding his neck with his hands, and he kissed him, kept on kissing him, Freddie squeezed him against him, not letting go, they were both in their own world, then they let go, but Freddie was still staring at Chandler, ignoring totally Camilla( Gaby) who was there .

« CUT »

They just finished the first scene, Chandler went to his dressing room, started reading his new script over again, then he realised that a scene he was supposed to do with Freddie when he gets back from California was missing

Freddie arrived and saw Chandler's face

« What's wrong » ?

Chandler showed him script

« They've cut the bed scene ! » screamed Chandler Are we the only fucking couple in Salem having a chastity belt ? Did we make any vows saying no sex until marriage or something ? What the hell is wrong with Corday ! »

Freddie knew Chandler was gonna be pissed of about it, they ve changed the script while he was away, and he hadnt got the guts to talk to him about it

« Im sorry hun, I should have told you »

Chandler started leaving

« Where are you going ? »

« Im gonna see this idiot, I want my scene back on »

« Honey, Corday is on holyday, hes back at the end of the week »

Chandler was thinking

« Chan, I know this look »

« What ? I didnt say anything , what ? »

Freddie looked at that sneaky Chandlers face, he knew he was up to something

« Do the crew know about this ? » he asked Freddie

« Not all of them »

Chandler left the room

« Ill be back in a bit, wont be long »

« Chan , dont do anything stupid »

« We had that scene, were gonna have it back » he said looking back at Freddie

OMG trouble s ahead for sure Freddie was thinking

Chandler managed to reinsert the cut scene into the script, and happy, he showed it to Freddie

« Chan, they must have a copy of the other one though »

« So ?, not the first time they let me direct a scene right, I used to remember, Im no pro, but I can make them believe me »

Freddie was thinking that Chandler might get into trouble because of this, but well, that scene was definitely in the script two weeks ago, wouldnt change much of the story if they were filming it !

-Sonny was drinking wine with Will on the couch, and then Sonny put the glasses on the table, looked back at Will

« I missed you so much » and started kissing him

They both got carried away quickly, Freddie opened Chandler's mouth slightly, but then they had to face the camera again, so they just kissed normally, started unbuttoning their shirts

« CUT »

God Chandler started to hate this word

Then the hot scene was about to begin, The crew had a bit of a disagreement with it at first, and then they just said they would film it anyway, they could still cut it afterwards

Will and Sonny were both in bed, under sheets, they got some privacy to get undressed and moved under the sheets, then the crew arrived and started filming,

_They were kissing like crazy, it was steamy hot, rolling around, kissing again, Freddie had his arms around Chandler's neck, they both had their tongues in each other's mouth, they lost control, became hard , (they actually got under the sheets without underwear), then, they moved away from each other, Freddie was panting, Chandler was leaking his lips, Freddie had his leg up under the piece of sheet, to cover his excitment, chandler moved his leg to hide his fever too, Freddie was sweaty, and steamy, he couldnt believe they got so carried away, they started talking (Will and Sonny), and then the scene was supposed to cut, but Chandler added something, he leaned towards Freddie , kissed him, then laid completely on the top of him, rubbing his naked skin against his, and kissed him again, Freddie put his arms around him, squeezing very tight, around the neck, caressing his back

Then, the scene was over

The crew left, lucky for Freddie and Chandler who still had some enjoyment showing .

« OMG, this was so freaking hot, theyre never gonna show that on a prime time TV show »

« They better, they do for any other couple here,Answered Chandler

They were finished for the day, had other scenes to film for the rest of the week

Chandler was laying on the couch in his dressing room reading the rest of the script, he had been given the same morning, and he was pissed of again

They were giving more crap to « Wilson » and they had an argument coming up, again

He was remembering how much crap that poor gay couple had been through in just one year, he had enough of the storyline, which was really becoming some more crap after crap, he was definitely ready to confront Corday , Wilson deserved a bit better than they had

Chandler and Casey had started their project for their group, and had some rewards to give the fans, like follow on twitter, phone calls,diner with fans, and there was one diner with fans coming up soon with Freddie and fans,

Chandler was thinking about all that laying on the sofa in his room, when Freddie arrived,

« Hun, I have the night of, do you want me ? »

Chandler went back to reality

« What ? are you actually telling me that we can be together tonight ? »

« Yes, my love, we can have diner, spend the evening, and i can stay the night »

« You bet I want you ! » Chandler said

They both left the studio, hand in hand, without paying any attention to the cast and crew !

They went to Chan's place, Casey was out, they had diner, they watched TV shows Family Guy, The Millers, Dexter, Breaking Bad, Modern Family

They made love again, couldnt have enough of each other, they hugged very tight all night, afraid of losing touch from one another .


	22. Chapter 22

Chandler was really annoyed by the storyline which was given to Wilson again, some more issues with Gaby, wanting to go to NY, and take the baby with her, some more drama for Will and Sonny

He was in his dressing room , reading the script over and over again, at one point he just threw the paper on the floor sighing, he had a scene with Freddie to film, he was thinking about that hot scene he filmed with him, and smiled – he really went over the edge for this one- he thought, but after all this shit, plusss Will leaving Sonny for a week, they definitely deserved that scene, he was day dreaming laying on the couch when Freddie arrived

« Hey hun, we have a scene to film today, in the bedroom drinking wine and eating chocolate, that could be fun » ! he said smiling at Chandler

Chandler looked back at him, still miles away from the studio  
Freddie walked towards him, he took his head in his hands

« What's wrong ? Have I dont anything to upset you ? »

Chandler kissed him

« No no no, not you babe, don't worry, » he hugged him

Freddie closed his arms around his waist, they loved being so close, feeling their heartbeating in harmony.

Chandler moved back,

« Im tired of this storyline we get, its like nobody gives a dam crap about what happens to Wilson, or maybe Corday has issues with me, this is really getting to me, can you believe that we get so much trouble ? Even in a lifetime, nobody gets that ! »

Freddie smiled, he knew Chandler was giving his soul in his character, and he definitely thought that sometimes, the story was not always what he expected, but he wasnt like Chandler, not as impulsive, maybe it was a mistake, he was more quiet, but he was admiring chandler standing up for what he believed.

« Let's go to work hun, » Freddie said, plunging his eyes into chandlers lovely blue look

They went on set, they had to go back in the bedroom,sitting in the bed, where they did this hot scene the day before, there were chocolates, red wine two glasses, Will and Sonny were talking about things at home , and Cameron who left town, and then Gaby who looked happy lately, then the scene stopped.

The crew left the room, went to the other set, (the living room), where Gaby was coming back home !

Chandler and Freddie were on their own, while the camera was focusing on Gaby.  
Freddie looked at Chandler and put a chocolate in his mouth, he whispered :

« Humm, those are delicious » said Chan

Freddie leaned towards Chandler

« Let me taste » He whispered

They kissed, and in one second, Freddie 's tongue had joined Chandler's in a beautiful passionate kiss, that was sweat, Freddie was tasting the chocolate, got carried away, he pressed the kiss further, they got excited  
Chandler moaned

« Freddie ! Freddie ! »  
A voice on the other set was calling Freddie he was supposed to come out of the room, get a blanket , and find something which he shouldnt find

They had lost track of time, and forgot where they were for a minute, Freddie took two seconds more than normal to leave the bedroom, he was trying to hide as much as he could his hardness under his pants, as those two cheeky boys hadnt put any underwear, to be as they were the day before, it was showing a little bit more, he covered it up with the blanket he picked up,putting it in front of him,

The only problem was that the scene wasnt gonna be stopped, so he had to carry on playing  
The camera wasnt focusing on the bottoms, so while « Sonny was talking to Gaby » everything was fine, then « Will came out », trying to cover his own excitment too, by pulling his T shirt down ,

_ You would think that they would be embarassed, but Chandler had a cheeky smile on his face _

Then « Sonny moved nearer to Will » Freddie did kind of a movement with his leg while moving back towards Chandler like he had something which was bugging him in his trousers, Chandler kept smiling, It showed, Chandler could see it, even Camilla had a quick look down the area, she was standing in front of the boys.

Then , as the crew had noticed too, the camera man started focusing on just the top of the actors, cutting at the waist, Freddie was releaved they did that,

After the whole scene, they went back to Chan's dressing room,

« What a nightmare » Screamed Freddie We have to stop doing that on set, love, I didnt know what to do to hide it

Chandler was laughing

« Im glad you think its funny ! »

« Yes actually it is, have you seen camilla s face ? and the others ? I was pissing myself »

Freddie looked at Chandler , he started smiling too

« ok, they had weird faces, I must admit » !

Chandler pulled Freddie close to him, went for his lips, opening his mouth to put his tongue inside,

« Hummmmm, Chan » Freddie moaned

He answered the kiss with passion, they started touching, caressing each other, undressing , in two minutes, they were naked, Chandler laid on the couch, Freddie put his body on his, gently, slowly, feeling each inch of his skin vibrating by the touch of his own ,

« Hummmmmmmmm, babe, I love you, whispered Chandler sensing Freddie coming inside his body »

Freddie looked at him, loving, sensual eyes  
« I love you too »

Chandler rolled him over, they fell of the couch, exploring their anatomy, giving pleasure to one another,

They were in their world, lost touch with reality

Someone knocked on the door, Lucky Chandler locked it from the inside

Freddie and Chandler went back to reality

« For Christ sake, who the hell is it ? » Grumbled Chandler

« Chan ? Are you there ? »

That was Alison s voice ( Sami, Will's mum)

« Yess, I am, hold on a second »

« It's ok Chan, just to let you know , you're called in the office »

« Ok Ali, thanks, i will be there in just a minute »

Freddie looked at Chandler worried

« What do they want ? »

« Dont worry babe, said Chandler, Im not worried »

They both put quickly their clothes back on, and Chandler went to see the « bosses »

Smiling while entering the offices, Chandler wasnt worried at all, in fact, he had things to say to them, that was a good timing

« Chandler, hi, take a seat »

« Well dont be so ceremonious, I know you have something to say to me, so you can tell me »

« I saw you actually filmed that loving scene ? »

« Too right, I did, yess, I think Wilson deserved a lovely hot moment, I don't know why you deleted it actually, it s not fair , all the other couples have sex scenes all the time, and the gay couple have none, have you got issues with gays ? »

Corday looked at Chandler very upset

« I dare you talk to me like this »

« Why, because nobody else ever did ? You decide to get a gay storyline on a soap which is shown on prime time, and you have issues dealing with it ! since we had that make up scene last year, we havent had a decent loving one, fans are getting really pissed, you should go on the social network and read all the coments, we didnt make chastity vows, we are a couple on screen like any other couple ! and By the way, while were at it, why on earth do Wilson get crap all the time ? Problems after problems, the storyline really sucks since the writers have changed, honestly, I could write this a lot better ! »

Corday was pissed of, he was listening to Chandler and was going red

« Chandler Massey, youve gone too far , you've crossed the line»

« So what ? Said Chandler, you're gonna fire me ? Find an other Will ? Good luck with that, Freddie will never agree, and Fans will go crazy against you, I havent decided to go back to college by the way, so you're stuck with me »

Corday started coming down, Chandler Massey, a two Emmy award winner, Of course he would get shit if he ever left

« Well, Your scene might be deleted from the show when it airs anyway, not a big deal »

Chandler went mad

« That s unfair deleting this scene, you are such an hypocrit » And he slammed the door while leaving  
He went back to his room, very angry

Freddie saw his face, he knew something went wrong, Chandler told him everything

« Chandler, did you know that on my AA shooting, fans asked about the fact that you talked about going back to college ? Asking me if I wanted a recast ? Can you imagine ? A recast ? No way, I dont want a recast, what would I be without you my love ? »

"I have to tell the press i ve made no decision about leaving yet, this is going crazy" said Chan

Freddie hugged Chandler tight, he knew he was upset, and was trying to calm him down

« Do you want me to be with you tonight ? Hey we can watch whatever you want, or you can sing to me »

Chandler smiled

« Here, see got a smile » !

« I love you babe » Said Chandler I dont know what I would do if you were not in my life

« Well I am, I love you too »

They left the studio, driving away from the set and all this nonsense, ready for a night of tenderness and loving.


	23. Chapter 23

Freddie was laying on the bed thinking, he wasnt feeling to good, that argument between Chandler and Corday, was bugging him, he was really scared,that Chandler could leave and not get his contract renewed because of all this trouble.

He didnt want to play with someone else , he definitely wasn t ready for this at all, there had been recasts in soaps before, but Between Chandler and him it was different, they were becoming to be called a supercouple by the media and the fans, and they couldnt imagine Wilson without Chandler or Freddie, Chandler was his partner, his lover, his co star, his best friend, his soulmate, he couldnt possibly act the same way with someone else, that, he was sure about !

« Hey babe, what's up ? »

Chandler arrived in the bedroom and laid next to Freddie, he saw Freddie's face and looked worried

« What's wrong ? Are you ok ? »

« Im …. well, don't worry about it, Im fine, lets go out, do something, we have a whole week of filming ahead of us, so lets enjoy this week end together ! »

Saturday, Chandler and Freddie were spending the week end together, after having filmed a few scenes with Camilla , they left the set together an left town, went to somewhere quiet, to be just together

« Nahhhh, said Chan, I can see your face, there' s something wrong, see ! Said Chandler pointing out the little face Freddie was doing , Tell me ! »

Freddie pulled Chandler next to him, put his arm arund his neck,

« I was thinking about You and Corday, you know …. the fight you had »

« What about it ? » Answered Chandler

« Well you know, if something happens »

« Ive been interviewed again to get things straight about what Corday said at the event, so they should put it on the network to show the fans, and everyone that I never said I was leaving yet ! »

« Yeahh, I know, but Corday is a snake and he hates you »

« Tell me something I dont know » Smiled Chandler

« Well , honey, thats not funny !, I dont want to be playing with an other dude ! »

Chandler looked at freddie

« OH come on, hes not gonna find an other dude , why would he ? »

« I dont know, and we ve been hanging out lately, showing pictures, you know, that; and you being pissed at him, hes gonna have us both fired »

« No way, are you kidding me ? » Said chandler, We didnt do anything wrong, we just went out with Molly »

They were remembering that evening with the fans, after that long week of shooting with Camilla, Blake ; Alison, and that beautiful baby girl.

_ _ They filmed scenes with Gaby, and then, they filmed Will and Sonny argument, they didnt quite like when they were making Will and Sonny fighting, but they kept doing what they used to, just be themselves, no need to redo any scene

After that, they had a diner with two lovely fans, they were supposed to be just them, then Molly and Alyssa happened to be here too, so pictures were made, they tried to hide their feelings in front of other people, not used to be together with fans , Alyssa was being herself, or not quite, because Around Chandler she never was really confortable, Chandler squeezed her waist on the picture, and smiled about it

After that diner, fans went home, Alyssa left too, and there were just Molly and the boys hanging out,they went to a drugstore to get some drinks, they had a few already and were not too sober , Molly got a picture of them on the drugstore camera and tweeted it, Freddie actually RT it, and he thought that was gonna be seen by a lot of people , but at that moment, he didnt quite care, he was having a good time, and was actually freely going out with Chandler, then, they went back to Freddies place, had more drinks, got a bit pissed, and then took a picture in the bedroom, with both guys hodling Molly, one of Freddie's roomates took the picture,

Freddie told Molly to keep it safe, but Molly tweeted it, then one of Freddie's roomate took her home, because she wasnt really feeeling to good to drive,

So Chandler and Freddie were left alone, Freddie had no idea where Alyssa went, but he was happy that he had a wonderful evening with his lover

And they laid on the bed cuddling each other, telling jokes, then they watched TV, and they fell asleep in each other's arms _ _

Oh Yeah, Chandler remembered that evening very well, they had done so much to be together, and he had great fun making Alyssa unconfortable.

Chandler was caressing Freddie's hair, he new he had gone far with Corday, but he thought he was right, and again, the event he went recently, they had forbidden Freddie to go as well, even if he was dying to come with Chandler

Chandler was really pissed of about the whole situation, He was always away from Freddie everytime, at each fan event, each Days event, he couldnt bare seeing him with Alyssa all the time, he was fed up with hiding his relationship with Freddie, he thought about telling everybody, but then he thought about Freddie and their jobs, he didnt want to jeopardise Freddie's future.

Was he really ready to come out ? Oh yeah he was, but there were so many problems which would occur afterwards, and he had to think about everyhting which could change his life if he ever did that

They both went back to reality,, they were in bed, together, hugging, and that was one of those most beautiful moments that they were both enjoying so much, the fact that they were together, was the most important thing

« So, babe, what do we do ? Shall I take you for a ride ? » Said Chandler with his cheeky eyes

« We dont own a bike honey, ! »

« I can rent one for an hour or two or the whole afternoon, and well go to that little place near the beach, where there s rarely anybody, walk on the sand, and watch the sun go down over the ocean, listen to the lapping of the waves, on the stones and rocks, »

Freddie was admiring Chandler

« Woauhhhhhhhhhhh, you should write hun, lovely, sounds really good , let's do this »

Chandler was riding in the wind, Freddie was sitting behind him, his arms around his waist, holding tight, he felt so secure close to Chandler, he was making him so happy, this was so clear to him, that this man was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with .

Chandler was concentrating himself on the road, not riding too fast, didnt want to scare Freddie, and this contact of his arms around him, was making him feel so confortable, happy.

They both stopped at a creek

They were hardly anybody there, it was very quiet, the only thing they could hear was the wind blowing through the cliff

The ocean was muttering, throwing his waves over the edge of some rocks, and on the sand

Chandler looked at Freddie

They kissed

« This is a beautiful place » Said Freddie

They held hands, crossing fingers , they had their shoes in the other hands, willing to feel the hot sand under their feet., they had taken their shoes of

The softness of the sand was so sweet, delicate, like they were walking on clouds, they sat down near the sea, facing the horizon

« If only we could have that kind of moments more often » This was coming from the bottom of Freddie's chest.

« You took the words right out of my mouth babe ! »

They stared at each other s eyes, like they were drowning in them and lose themselves forever,

« You know that I would like to scream to the world we are together right ? »

Freddie knew, oh yessssssssss, he knew how Chandler felt

« I know »

Freddie knew it was complicated, but he actually had left a prime time series, to come to a soap which wasnt as popular, he did that to be with Chanlder, he knew the consequences, but he also knew that if he lost that job, he would get trouble getting an other one especially if hed come out .

« Hey Chan, Look at me » Freddie put his hands on Chandler's face making him look into his eyes

We will one day, im sure we will, you are my sunshine, my love, my everything, you are my world, I cant live without you, yesss I want to marry you one day, and have a family, I do, you're the first person i ever say those things, because I mean it, Iwant to be with you and nobody else ! »

Chandler started having tears in his eyes, he was being emotional

«It s the first time that you say the word « marry » , that was so sweet, this is so lovely, youre amazing »

He fell in his arms, and closed his arms around his waist, they staid like this for a long while, waiting for the sunset, they kissed, the sand was really warm, the place was idyllic

They put a cover on the floor, had some little snack to eat, with some wine

Chandler was kissing Freddie and feeling the fever growing inside his body, he went deeper, opened Freddie's mouth to enter his tongue, he wanted to feel his taste, he joined Freddie's tongue with passion, Freddie pushed Chandler on the sand and laid on him, caressing his skin under his t shirt, undoing his zip, from his jeans, feeling his hardness through his pants, Chandler moaned,

Freddie sat down on Chandler rubbing his hardness against his, Chandler unzipped freddie's pants and put his hand inside his boxers, Freddie was excited, his enjoyment was showing, they got undressed, Chandler rolled Freddie over taking control of his body, making him vibrating under his fingers, sensing his ardour, wanting him to be his so bad, melting his body to Freddie's to become just one heart, one soul, when he fell him inside, he screamed, that was so delectable , this passion and fire between them, they both exploded like fireworks,

Chandler put the cover on them, and curled up against Freddie, putting his head really close to his chest, feeling his heart beat

They laid there for a while, before they decide to go back to their hotel they were staying.

Freddie was feeling the wind going through the Bike s wheels, this moment of riding , being so close to Chandler, and feeling so safe, was a moment he would cherish for the rest of his life.


	24. Chapter 24

Back to the hotel, Chandler and Freddie were talking about the script they had for Christmas, they were gonna film soon the christmas episode, Freddie was quite thrilled about it, the second christmas on set with his boyfriend on and of screen sounded pretty amazing.

They were both like in heaven, wouldnt even want to think about anything else but them and their happiness.

Time was flying, and Chandler told Freddie that he had decided not to leave the show yet and extended his contract, he thought he wanted to be a part of Wilson especially if Freddie was there with him, sounded good to get married, even on screen.

They were both laying down on the bed cuddling and talking

« Have you noticed the fans impact when they saw my article about me not being 100% sure to leave the show ? »

« Yeahh, I ve had so many messages too, asking me to stop you leaving, like their life depended on it, it was amazing actually »

« I know right ? I must be loved » Said Chandler staring at Freddie

« Sure you are, and Im the first one to admire your talent »

Chandler smiled, Freddie had his beautiful loving eyes , and he just couldnt resist them

They kissed,

« I saw in those scenes we filmed a few weeks ago, how down you looked » Said Chandler

« Which scenes are you talking about ? »

« You know ? The one when you think Will is gonna go to NY, and then Youre ready to go with him too because you dont want to lose him »

« Wouahhhh, yes I remember thoses scenes, I was thinking about how it could be without working with you every day, and I really felt sad about it »

« OH babe, I love you so much !, I wont let you , I promise, Ill always be here with you »

« I hope so, I love you too »

They kissed again, laying on the bed hugging tight each other s arms, Freddie had a bad feeling about that story with Corday, he was worried, felt so good to be with Chandler that week end , because the next one, Chandler had a fan event, and he would not be able to see him at all, He knew he was gonna miss him like crazy, Chicago Atlanta, He had to be with his fans who supported him and Days, Freddie knew he couldnt be with him, he had some more shooting to do with AA, so he was holding Chandler close to his heart, wanting the clock to stop ticking and to picture this moment to last forever.

AN other sun light, an other day was starting, an other day to be together.

Chandler got up early, he didnt want to miss one minute of this special day, he knew, they had to go back to LA and back to normal, _ Back on set, back to hide to the world _

He was whistling, listening to some music on the radio, making some breakfast for his beautiful boyfriend, Life was good, he was enjoying those moments with Freddie, they were so rare with those projects and events going on, they were hardly spending time together, but he was ok with it, because he knew deep inside, that Freddie was his, he wasn't worried about their feelings for each other, that was undeniable.

Two arms wrapped his waist, he turned around facing Freddie who just got up

« Good morning babe, you get back to bed, im making you some breakfast »

Freddie just pulled him closer to him, making him lose his balance

« Hummmmmm, » He said kissing Chandler, The bed was too cold and empty without you »

« Humm, when you kiss me, I lose control of myself , you know that »

Freddie had his cheeky face

« Oh yesssssss I do know that my love »

Then he kissed him again, deeper, opening slightly his mouth wanting to taste his tongue, Chandler moaned, Just one kiss and he was in heaven

« hummmm, god this feels so good » He answered the kiss, pushed it further, with ardour, they were skin against skin, just wearing boxers, which fell of very quickly, Freddie walked Chandler to the bed without stopping kissing him,over and over again, he pushed him, gently making him fall on the sheets, and lay his whole body on him, they became one, moving up and down, rolling around, feeling their excitment getting stronger, the fever rising, the fire burning, the joy bursting.

They loved each other so much, Chandler rested his head on Freddie's shoulder, holding his hand tight

« I love you so much , babe »

« I know, hun, Back at you »

They finally got up, had breakfast, and went for an other ride, they enjoyed so much the beach, that they wanted to go back there, and spend the day cudling on the sand, listening to the ocean

Monday morning, they both were back to work, there was something weird in the air, like something was up, Freddie had his bad feeling coming back again, they had to film with the baby, Chandler thought they had less and less screen time, this was getting ridiculous

The whole cast had two weeks of after that week of shooting, even though Chandler had those events that week end, he was happy to get some vacation, he actually had planned to go back see his family, he knew Freddie was gonna be busy with his project, and he needed to be with his parents, a return to his roots, that s what he called it.

« Hey babe, where have you been ? Ive looked everywhere for you ? »

Chandler was in his dressing room, worried

« Been called in the office » Said Freddie

« What ? Chandler was really surprised It s not because of me right ? »

« NO, I dont think so, they are looking for a new character, a recurring character who will be helping from time to time in the club »

« WHAT ? What the hell is this all about ? »

« I m not quite sure, im supposed to have a test with him tomorrow »

« HIM ? do you know him ? Did they tell you who it was ? And WHY on earth am I not being tested ? I mean, were a couple right ? I will be seeing the guy eventually» screamed Chandler very

pissed

« I don't get it, this is really weird » Freddie was miles away, thinking about things, brainstorming, was giving him a headache. »

Chandler started to leave his dressing room

« Where are you going honey ? »

« Have a word with Corday, something is up, and that is getting to me »

« No, dont, please, youll only make things worse, let's wait and see, ok ? »

Freddie pulled Chandler against him for a hug to calm him down, he wasnt sure what really was going on, he was worried, but he didnt want Chandler to say something he might regret, or jeopardise his job, Chandler was a talented young actor, he deserved to be Will Horton, He worked his ass on his character.

Chandler hugged Freddie back, he was really annoyed, that character was coming out from nowhere, who the hell was this guy ? Chandler had to wait and see, maybe it was nothing much to worry about

That night, he couldnt sleep, he rolled around in his bed, walked like zombie, laid back down, got back up again,

Thursday, day was rising, the sun was shining, Chandler was drinking some coffee , his mind away from reality

His phone vibrated, He knew it was Freddie, he looked at the clock

10AM,

_ Had the test, met the guy before, tested for Bryans rôle, didnt get it, wasnt into the character enough, dont have a clue what theyre gonna make him do ! Love you xoxo _

10 AM He was already on set ! Chandler was really wondering what was up, why did Freddie go to work that early ?They didnt start until 11 that day, this was getting very strange

Chandler got dressed, went to work, he wanted to see the guy, Freddie had a test with, but he was already gone, Chandler was asking himself a lot of questions

_ Why test just Freddie ? Why a guy whos been rejected for a rôle already ? Why didnt Corday tell him anything about it ? _

Freddie and Chandler left work together that day, Freddie wasnt working Friday he had some stuff to do regarding his project, and as Chandler was going to Chicago the day after, they wanted to spend the evening together.

They didnt talk about that new guy arriving and surprising both of them, they just enjoyed being together, kissing hugging cuddling touching holding hands

They had a lovely romantic evening, and made passionate love all night, with tender breaks in between

Friday, Chandler and Freddie kissed goodbye, Chan went to work, he had a scene with Camilla to film, Freddie had his project to finish, they both went different ways,

« Babe,... I …... »

Chandler couldnt speak on the phone, he was crying, Freddie didnt know what was going on , and he was really worried

It was 5 pm , Chandle had probably finished shooting

« Whats wrong honey ? What s going on, please tell me :! »

Between tears, Chandler managed to say it

« Ive .. just … been fired ! »

He couldnt help it, he couldnt repress his sobs..

« WHAT ? , what happened, what the hell ? OMG , ill be right there, wait for me »

Chandler couldnt speak anymore anyway, he was bursting into tears every 5 minutes

Freddie drove to the studio, Chandler was outside crying, Freddie hugged him tight

« What happened ? »

« I m fired, they have a recast »

« WHAT ? Are you kidding me ? This is a fucking joke right ? »

Chandler could hardly speak

« No, its no joke at all, Since the Emmy, they were looking for a recast, since I mentioned going back to college, since my last argument with Corday, hes pissed at me, Ive broken the terms of my contract by being with you for real »

« What a lot of crap ! » Screamed Freddie

« OH yeahh, I know that, you know that, but they dont give a shit, ive done my 13 weeks, they are allowed to fire me without any further notice, Im done with this, I really dont fancy going to chicago tomorrow, and I feel so sad »

Freddie hugged him again, he pulled him close to his heart, feeling his heartbeat , he was so sad for him, he felt his despair deeply inside of him, as if his heart was broken too !

« Wait a minute, you said they had a recast ? They didnt waste any time, did they »

« No, they didnt, and trust me you are not gonna believe what im gonna tell you now »

« What ? »

« They guy you had a test with yesterday ! »

Freddie started to understand and went red

« NO FUCKING WAY ! »

« Yes, way, hes my recast » !

« OMG this isnt happening, this isnt happening » Freddie looked at Chandler desperate

« I didnt know I swear, I didnt know ! » He kept apologising

« This is not your fault babe, you had no idea, Corday is the only one to blame and Greg, Im out of here, I want to go far away, and not look back »

« NO way, im going in there, they re not gonna get away with this, they did that behind my back, im not having this, and that guy ? Will Horton ? Are you kidding me ? He didnt even get Bryan's part, and im not gonna work and do all the job weve acomplished together again, im out too, i quit ! »

Chandler yelled

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Please no, you cant quit, you can not do that, you can keep your job, keep the Wilson story going, ive managed for you to keep your job, we can not both leave, and you are such a talented actor, you ll teach the new guy, youre so good ! »

« Well, im not happy with this, and its gonna take a hell of a lot more time with him than with you to get Will Horton, hes miles away from having your talent, and Hes not YOU CHAN ! »

I have to talk to Corday anyway, I need to

They both went back to the studio, Freddie wanted to say what he had to say, he was very pissed that they made him test a guy behind his back, that was betrayal.

A lot of shouting was coming out of the studio, Freddie was pissed of, had a word with Corday and Greg, he was sick about what happened to Chandler, called them names, Greg threatened him to keep his mouth shut about all this, it could cost him his job, Chandler calmed Freddie down, they both left, Freddie said he wasnt sure he would be back after the two weeks vacation, Chandler didnt want him to jeopardise his job for him.

Freddie couldnt believe what they did to Chandler, and how he was gonna handle working without him, and with a new face, who was definitely far from being as good as Chandler was, and who didnt know much about the whole story.

And he was thinking about all those lies which were gonna be spread to the press, hiding of course the fact that Chandler was dumped like a piece of shit, that this recast had been chosen for weeks and they were hiding him to the whole cast, that they manipulated him for months, they Were planning to fire Chandler since June, Freddie was really pissed of,

They went back to the car,

« Let's get out of here » ! Freddie said

« yeahhhh ! »

Freddie drove away, until LA lights were just a little point in his Rear View Mirror, Chandler cried his eyes out, and fell asleep, rocked by the engine of the car , and the music on the radio.


	25. Chapter 25

Chandler opened his eyes, he was still sitting in the car, Freddie was gone, they were at a petrol station, Chandler didnt have a clue where he was, he knew Freddie drove for a while, he knew that eventually, he was gonna have to take that plane to go to Chicago, he didnt really feel like going, but he owed it to his fans , even if he was feeling very down .

He looked around for Freddie, saw him coming back to the car

« Here, some coffee, Said Freddie giving him a plastic glass, watch out it s really hot »

Chandler was completely on an other planet, he wasnt thinking straight, he was sad, mad, pissed of all at the same time, and his brainstorming was giving him a headache.

Freddie looked at him, he had his eyes looking in the empty space, Freddie put his arms around him pulling him against him, he kissed his forehead

« IM here » He whispered

Chandler was glad Freddie was here, he didnt know what he would have done without him right now, he was in a trance, wasnt sure if all of this was real or not, he needed to digest the news

« I know you feel bad, and I feel so bad for you too, this is heartbreaking seeing you like this » Freddie was sad, watching his boyfriend so sad, and not a thing he could do to console him

Chandler finally looked up

« I love you so so much, you have no idea what it means to me, you being here conforting me, youre such a great boyfriend »

Chandler kissed him, a nice tender loving kiss, and they hugged

Feeling Freddie so close, listening to his heartbeat, breathing his perfume, was giving chandler so much strengh and confort

He was so happy to have him on his side,

Chandler started to look around , see if he recognised where they were

« Where are we, babe ? »

« I dont know, I just drove away from LA »

« Well, i have a flight in the early morning, I should go home and start packing »

« Are you sure you want to do this ? really ? Ill come with you ! »

Chandler was so impressed , Freddie cared so much

« I ll be ok, I will have to be, and you have work to do tomorrow »

« Yeah, well I can postpone, I don't want you to be alone »

« I wont be, Ill be with Jen, Casey, Blake, don't you worry, Ill be alright »

Freddie was still worried, Corday s words were still resunding in his head

_Don't you dare say one word about that or youre fired too, lets get things straight, Chandler left earlier to go to college, because we ve found someone to replace him quicker than we thought, that s the story which are gonna be told, Chandler, you say anything more, Freddie loses his job too _

That was an awkward situation, Freddie knew this wasnt gonna be easy, he told Corday to shuv his job, but then Chandler begged him to reconsider and apologise, he was aware of this sacrifice Chandler was making to have him keeping his job.

« Im worried about you my love » He said to Chandler

« I know babe, Im so in love with you right now »

He leaned towards Freddie reaching his lips, they kissed

Freddie drove him home, it was breaking his heart leaving him like this, but he made Casey promise to look after him and to call him if anything happen at all.

Saturday morning , Chicago, Chandler had cried all night, his eyes were red, and he had put glasses on to cover them

Lots of fans were there, and he had to spend the whole day there, he wasnt really feeling to good, didnt get much sleep at all, and had his phone in his hand vibrating every half hour

Freddie couldnt think straight, he was thinking about Chandler, and he was so worried , he so wanted to be with him but he couldnt , he stopped his work early just to get home and call Chandler

Chandler was texting Freddie during the Q & A with fans, he was smiling, he had to pull a good face no matter what, not to disappoint his fans.

Then , at one point he heard a few coments which didnt please him at all, a bunch of persons were being mean , telling bad stuff about being gay, and that really pissed him of, that wasnt the right place and the right moment to hear that kind of stupid coments,

He left , went to the bathroom, got some water on his face, some crazy fan girls were all over him, touching him, that was uncalled for , he couldnt believe that some people would do things like that, he heard behind the bathroom door women whispering, he was glad he actually locked the door from the inside.

He texted Freddie, the day wasnt over, and he was fed up already, he told fans stuff he shouldnt have, like he actually looked at the future script , and was really pissed about what was gonna happen, no more shit for Wilson, _ hell with Corday, Shit with him but not with the recast_ He didnt even know who he was, but he already didnt like him and he knew he was gonna have to say, that he was for the recast, he was happy that Wilson go on and bla bla bla bla _ Corday s bullshitt_

Chandler was looking in the mirror remembering the whole scene with Corday

_ Youre out_ He said to him, just that ! And then _ you can go back to college now, weve got your character covered, a new guy, hes not very known but he ll do_ He did ask who the guy was, and when they told him that was the guy Freddie tested the day before; Chandler went over the edge, calling them names, telling them that they were just money makers, they wouldnt give a dam about His relationship with Freddie, that Corday was an homophobic jackass, and Greg a dumbass, and he also heard that they were gonna do some changes on the set, just to piss him off a bit more, and then Corday actually told Chandler that the new guy had his contract already, so that guy knew when he was testing with freddie that he was gonna play Will Horton, Chandler felt sick to his stomach listening to all this garbagge, he slammed the door !_

Everything was coming back while he was putting fresh water all over his face, feeling dizzy

Fans were talking behind the door, but he couldnt careless, he wasnt well, his phone vibrated in his pocket

« Hey babe, I miss you so much, I wish you were here » Chandler was whispering

« Hello love, I keep thinking about you, how are you feeling ? »

« Not so good, I wish i could get away »

« What time do you leave for Atlanta ? »

« Not soon enough, Chandler answered, Icant wait to see my parents »

« Im sure you do hun, I miss you »

« I want you here so bad » Chandler sounded desperate

« I wish I was , believe me »

Chandler knew Freddie wanted to be with him, he knew it

« I have to go, some crazy women are listening behind the door, Ill call you later »

« I love you » Screamed Freddie over the phone

« I love you too »

He hung up, took a deep breath and got ready to go back in the arena

« Chandler ! Chandler ! anybody there ? »

Chandler was sleeping over the diner table, he hadnt slept the whole night, he was nackered, and sad

A fan was looking at him

« Are you ok ? »

« Yesss, Im fine , Just tired, he tried to smile back, it was very hard to fake, he apologised and called it the night, he couldnt wait to be in his hotel room »

Freddie didnt get much sleep, he was too worried, he called Chandlers parents, he knew Chandler was gonna be with them soon, he told them he was really down and needed some loving.

While he was hunging up the phone, he had a thought, Maybe he could go to Atlanta, sure Chandler would be happy .

Chandler woke up, tied down in his cover red eyes, he wasnt alone in the room, Casey was there, and he heard Jen laughing, she was making a joke about gays, this started pissing him of, that wasnt the first time he heard things like that coming from her, he jumped of the bed :

« You should stop making fun of gays you know, your jokes arent funny , and people have feelings »

He left to the bathroom, that day, he decided to not be around that woman anymore.

ATLANTA

His home, he went to his parents, was so happy to be with them in such a moment, went to the event, and then went back to his family

He had a tiring week end, an awful week, he was surrounded by loving parents , and was enjoying the support they were giving him,

He was laying on his bed facing the ceiling, listening to some music remindind him of Freddie, he heard the door bell, didnt pay much attention, he closed his eyes, thinking about what will happen now, and how he was gonna deal with all this, and how Freddie would handle and other Will

He was falling alseep and didnt hear his bedroom door, and when some sweet lips reached his he opened his eyes

« OMG, babe ! »The illumination on his eyes at this right moment was priceless, Freddie was amazed by this expression on his face

Chandler jumped of the bed, and went for a big hug, closing his arms around freddie s waist so close that he could feel his skin shivering

They kissed again, and again, Chandler was actually giving him kisses after kisses, cheeks , eyes, face, neck , he was so happy that his lover was there

« How ? . …...,, I mean wouahhhh, you , here ! »

« Yeah, me here!I wanted to be with you »

« That is the sweetest thing ever, god I love you babe »

He hugged him again, closer and closer

« Im so glad you're here »

« I am too, …. I am too hun »

They went for a long walk, holding hands, talking, embracing, They will eventually talk about what was gonna happen, but at that precious moment, all they wanted to do was enjoying each other's company, Chandler s heart was smiling again .


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thanks for reading my story, I apreciate all the coments you can have, i read them all**_

* * *

Chandler and Freddie were laying on the bed cuddling, this was a very rough moment for both of them, they just wanted to be together

They were talking, remembering all those days of filming from the beginning of their relationship on screen

They had wonderful moments on set,

Chandler was having all those memories coming back to him :

« Do you remember that scene with Bryan ? A month ago, when Will's dad was coming for the baby's 6 months »

« Oh yeahh, I remember, you kept smiling, it was not funny, have you seen the way he looked at me when he hugged you ? » Said Freddie annoyed He kept looking at me defiantly, he was making me nervous and jealous to ! »

« Poor babe, come here » Chandler pulled him closer to him, resting his head on his chest,listening to his heart beating a bit faster

« I cant help it if he had a crush on me ! , Im irresistible » laughed Chandler

« Its not funny, hun, I dont like him touching you, and being like ... very close, and …...

Chandler kissed Freddie, didnt let him finish what he was saying

« IM glad you're here, I love you »

Freddie looked back into those beautiful blue eyes

« I wanted to be here, with you, I cant stand seeing you being so sad, its breaking my heart too »

They reached their lips for an other kiss, tender full of loving and caring

They staid an other day with Chandler's parents, and headed back to LA, Chandler wanted to have a last word with Corday , get his things he left at the studio, and drove away far away!

Freddie tried to persuade him not to go back there, but no point convincing him.

They both took different planes to get back to LA , they couldnt be seen travelling together, Freddie had something planned the day after , but as he had two weeks of , he didnt want to spend all his time away from Chandler who needed him badly

He went back home, He was pissed of, feeling down about what happened, Alyssa was there, didnt quite understand what was going on but did see in which state Freddie was, hetld her everything, the whole family knew already he had called his parents, they were astonished, so was Alyssa for that matter, nobody couldnt realise that Chandler had been fired

Tuesday, Chandler is at Burbank, The studio was closed but he still got in, bosses were in their offices, dealing with angry fans apparently, Chandler went straight to Corday's office unannounced

« What the hell ?... ! »

Chandler closed the door behind him, Corday was livid, Chandler had his eyes taking out of his orbits, full of anger

« We havent finished our conversation the other day, just wanted to make things clear »

Chandler said

« You have no right to be here anymore ! »Screamed Corday a bit scared

« Im coming to pick up my stuff, and im gone, but one thing I have to say before I go, The reason why youre telling me Im fired is bullshitt, I know why youre firing me, Im too gay for you, you need a real straight guy, a male, well hope you have him, I dont quite give a shit, Idont even want to know the guy, goodluck tohim, hes gonna need it working with a dickhead like you ! »

Corday tried to talk

« You sit down and listen, Im not finished , Ive got nothing else to lose, and dont you dare threatening Freddie's job, IM out , that should be enough for you, You're an homophobic jerk, you get a storyline to get more audience, and then, you screwed it up, but you didnt see one thing coming: FANS !

You get a cheaper recast, yeahh, Im too expensive for you now, you need to cut the budget, I had decided to stay, so you had decided to get rid of me, to save money, youre not a human being, you have no heart feeling, You hire actors, and get rid of them like they were a box of tissues, And my relationship with Freddie can not affect his carrier, you have no right to fire him too, you need him, especially with a new guy who Im guessing dont know anything about Days, where did you find him ? Must be cheaper than me anyway, and of course easy to handle, to pull his strings like a puppet, because that s what you do dont you, with your actors, you use them, I will say anything that you want to the press on one condition,

Freddie keeps his job no matter what, and dont you dare threatening him, hes got enough on his plate at the moment, and hes about to work with a new guy who he doesnt know anything about,

And for the record, you have no idea about the impact that youre created among fans, Ive heard you ve had some mails and some phone calls ? nasty ones ? Well good ! Deal with it ! Now Im leaving ! I dont want to hear you anymore spreading your hate,, you can just piss of to hell where you belong, say hello to your alter ego for me, Im done with you ! »

Chandler walked away slamming the door while leaving, he had that on his chest for too long , he definitely needed to let go

He called Freddie,

« Hey babe, you have two weeks of, I m free for ever, fancy two weeks with me ? »

« I was gonna suggest the same thing, my mum proposed to visit her, fancy joining me ? »

Chandler was sighing of relief

« Oh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, im in »

Chandler and Freddie left for Ohio to spend the week with Freddie's parents, they were together every day, feeling free, they hadnt felt that way for a long time, Chandler didnt want to think about Freddie going back to work, and Freddie didnt want to think about having to work with someone else than Chandler

They were just out of the showbusiness world that week

« What a lot of crap ! » Chandler said throwing a magazine on the bed, where Freddie was laying

« What's that ? »

« Well, my « article », woauhhh, I dont believe they added so much bullshit, couldnt they just say what I said, why do they have to write all that crap to make me look bad, like I deserted you or something ! »

Freddie pulled Chandler on the bed making him fall, and finally got him next to him, holding him tight

« This is gonna be very tough, I know, even for me , but we have to stay strong no matter what, you and me ! forever ! right ? »

Chandler looked at Freddie,

« You're the wise one, im the impulsive one ! so lucky i have you though »

« No ! IM lucky to have you, I admire your strengh »

« Can you believe those journalists » !Just to keep Corday having the good face!this sucks »

« Yeahhh, I agree with you, it sucks, maybe Ishould tell him to stick his job up his ass ! »

« Noooooo, dont do that, It s a deal, you keep your job, I stay quiet ! »

Freddie knew about that, and he never wanted Chandler to sacrifice himself for him

« Its no sacrifice, ive got nothing else to lose, you do, you can lose your job, and I dont want that ! »

« I know you dont »

Freddie pulled Chandler closer to reach his lips

« hummmmm, Im loving this,this is priceless, spending time with you »

They hugged in bed, resting on each others arms. They talked about their life, their future together, Freddie said that Alyssa was moving, and that he was following with the roomates, Chandler wanted to live with Freddie so bad, he had enough of him living with her, he was his boyfriend, not hers, Freddie told Chandler that there were two appartments next to each other, and they could have some privacy when he came.

Chandler wasnt keen on seeing Alyssa everytime he was gonna come to see Freddie, he said they should look for a place for the two of them, Freddie was worried about that, he had to stay careful,

« IM sick of sharing you with her babe »

« I know that »

« And now, we wont be seeing each other on set, this is gonna be worse, I wont live like this »

« ok ok, so you have my blessing,just find somewhere then ! »

« Are you serious ? »

« yeahhhh I am ! »

Chandler was happy, he had another week to spend with Freddie, and they decided to go to Argentina, far away from all the nonsense, away from everybody, just the two of them, together, enjoying each others company

They went to Buenos Aires, watched the Iguazu falls, beautiful landscape, they visited Patagonia, Calchaquies Valley, Ushuaia, Ischigualasto Natural Park, and Punta Arenas next to the sea shore,

They had wonderful moments, were having so much fun, didnt want to go back to LA

Freddie extended his vacation, he wasnt ready to go back on set, he didnt want to work with somebody else, he was very pissed and annoyed about all this too

They had a laugh about the new guy s name, making fun of Corday, being that desperate that he had to choose somebody called Wilson to make fans wanting to find this as fate ! what a joke !

They finally flew back to LA, Chandler wanted to spend the last night with Freddie before they actually got separated again

The headed back to Chandler's place, They spent the evening together, talking, having fun, watching TV, kissing , hugging, making love, cuddling again, Chandler wouldnt let go Of Freddie, he knew that things were not gonna be the same from now one, and that was scaring the shit out of him.

Freddie wasnt feeling too good that morning, had to go back to work, facing the new guy, it was actually Chan s birthday, and he really thought that Corday did it on purpose, making him work with the new guy, to get Wilson chemistry, as if that was coming like a ray of light.

The whole cast was there, Freddie was pissed at them, not even saying a word about Chandler leaving, no tweet nothing, He never had his leaving party, he even tought that he had no friends on that set considering how silent they had been since his dismissal, Freddie didnt know that Corday has made it clear that noone should talk about Chandler Massey anymore, Freddie wasnt feeling good, he was in his dressing room, feeling dizzy, Alison saw his face

« Freddie, are you alright ? »

« No ! Im not, I cant do this today, this is too painful, I feel sick »

« Go home, Ill explain, dont worry »

« Well I had to work with the new guy »

« Well he can wait cant he, you go home take care of yourself, tell Chandler we love him »

Freddie was too happy to get out, the further he was getting, the better he was feeling, he tweeted a huge shout out to his boy Chandler , he knew fans were gonna see it, and he knew what impact it was gonna have !

He went to see Chandler, he wanted to be with him

« Hey babe, what's wrong ? Chandler asked while pulling him against him

« Happy birthday love »

« I saw your tweet babe, I dont tweet, but I read them whats going on ? Arent you supposed to work with New Will ! »

« I felt sick, I felt like being with you ! »

Chandler kissed him

« That's sweet, were having a party, sure you want to stay right ? »

« You bet I do »

AN other day with his lover, an other night of cuddling, he didnt want to go back to work, he wasnt ready for this, all this was making him feel sick !

He offered the best present to Chandler his love, his warmth, his arms, his lips his body, his soul, and A RING !


	27. Chapter 27

You could hear the music from outside, Freddie arrived at Chandler's house, He was happy, he had the best gift ever, he was a bit worried too, he wasn't sure about Chandler's reaction, but he wanted to do it, he was smiling when Chan opened the door

They kissed, and hugged

« Good evening babe, said Chandler looking at Freddie up and down, down and up, staring

« What ? something wrong with the suit ? »

« God no ! you look incredibly hot, babe ! Chandler leaned to kiss him again

He had some black trousers, blue shirt with sleeves, a balck jacket, a little bow tie, he was so handsome Chandler couldnt take his eyes of him.

« IM s happy you're here »

« Me too »

The party was huge, some friends from the cast were there too, very private, no pictures taken, no PR, Freddie and Chandler felt free to be themselves.

They were all over each other, always close , touching hands, giving heart eyes, holding each other s waist, they wouldnt leave one an other s sight for a second,

Freddie was feeling down that day, and being with Chandler was enlightning it .

He loved his boy so much, he had that surprise in his pocked, but waited for the right time to give it to him, there ere too many people , and he wanted some privacy,

Chandler was surprised not to get a gift from Freddie, but he thought he had a lot on his mind, especially for having to start filming with the new Will, who he wasnt keen on at all.

When everyone had left, Freddie and Chandler went in the bedroom, sat on the bed , listening to their greatest hits.

Freddie looked at him, giving him a little blue case, with velvet all over it

Chandler looked at Freddie , very surprised,

« What is it babe ? »

Freddie sat on his knees , facing Chandler

I know its not conventional, thats not the most romantic way to do it

Chandler kept staring at Freddie

« Open it love, please ! »

Chandler open the case, and saw This bold men's ring with black and blue carbon fiber accentuated by a solitary sapphire , There was something engraved inside of it

My heart, my soul, my everything

Chandler couldnt believe his eyes, he looked at it, and was speechless, Freddie didnt know what to do,

« You are my one true love, my soulmate, the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life

Chandler Massey, will you marry me ? »

OMG, Chandler never saw that one coming, he looked a tFreddie, and then looked at the ring again, he knew he wanted to, but this was so sudden, and they were still hiding, he was thinking about all sorts of things,

Freddie saw him hesitate and his face changed

« SO …..., ! »

He was waiting for an answer, and Chandler wasnt speaking at all, s he started to worry

Freddie s eyes looked sad, and kind of desperate

« I know there s a lot to think about, and we cant do that straight away, but we can promise each other we will get married, and have a family together, this is an engagement, a promise im willing to keep, ill be waiting for you for the rest of my life , you know that »

A tear dropped , run along his cheek, Chandler wrapped it with his hand, stared at freddie's beautiful loving eyes,

« YES » !

« Wait, yes for what ? for the engagement, the promise, the wedding ? »

« YES!ALL OF IT!YES YES YES YES YES YES !...

Freddie stopped him by giving him a kiss

« hummmmmmmmm, I love you »

I love you too , babe, answered Chandler, they were looking deeply into each other s eyes like theyw ere ready to droan themselves in them, Chandler started Kissing Freddie all over, cheeks eyes lips nose, chin, neck, he kept going down, until he heard Freddie moaned, He went back to his lips rubbing his skin against his body , feeling his hardness, his excitment, the fire burning inside of him, Freddie rolled Chandler over, getting in control , ready to feel him inside, making their two bodies become one, their two heart beating at once, Chandler screamed, Pleasure, melted with love, sensuality, fireworks, and joy, They both were burning inside out

They rested in each other's arms all night long, wouldnt let one inch of space between them

Freddie got up early, he has to go to work, but he actually was going backwards, he never felt worse in his life, considering that they chose a guy he never had chemistry with, even when he tried to get Bryans character, he just wasnt in a hurry to work twice as hard, as he used to while he was working with Chandler

Chandler woke up, breakfast on the bed, He looked at Freddie who wasnt feeling to good, he saw he had the same ring as his on his finger

« I didnt notice you had the same ring, babe »

Freddie sat down next to Chandler

« That's because, I put it on this morning, I waited for you to say yes, before wearing it »

Freddie noticed that Chandler kept his all night

« Im guessing you dont want to take your off »

Chandler pulled Freddie towards him for a cuddle

« NO way, this ring is going of my finger, »

They kissed, a long tender full of love kiss.

Chandler knew that was somthing Wrong with Freddie

« Are you ok ? »

« Yeahh, Im fine, I just have to leave soon, and I so want to stay with you »

« I know that, babe, Iknow you dnt like that recast, so you said, I dont remember him to be honest, but you said you met him before »

« Yeahh I did, once, Sure Corday has done that on purpose, I cant believe he hired him, and that name, come one ! »

Chandler smiled, nothing would surprise him coming from Corday anymore,

« BY the way, I told Corday that his book signing in NY he could shuv it, Im not doing it »

Days cast had participate in a book writing about the way to live, eat make up, dress …..And there was a book signing with fans coming, Chandler had one in NY, and Freddie had one in Boston and then Chicago.

Chandler had cancelled his, there was no way he would have done this pleasure to Corday ,

« Well you shouldnt, you're right, you dont need to do it, I do though »

« I know babe, youre leaving for the whole week, Hey maybe I can come with you, Ill have to come back before you do, but I can spend those days with you »

« Seriously ? woauhhhhhhhhh, that would be awesome »

Freddie was happy to spend a few days with Chandler, he wasnt looking forward to that eent, but now he had something to be happy about and look forward to.

« I have to go, love »

Freddie kissed Chandler and left.

He was thinking about a lot of things on his way to work, he s wanted to go far away from those studios who got rid of his boy .

ON set, The new guy was meeting the rest of the cast, Freddie shook his hand, not that he wa looking forward wrking with him but he had to be nice anyway,and the fact that he fooled him not telling him he was testing for Will, that really bugged him.

Had to play a scene, Freddie wasnt too sure how to react, the guy had no idea who the character was, they were talking and then kiss,

Freddie was like kissing him backwards, and the guy didnt know his line and no expressin on his face, they had to red the scenes about 4 times, The whole cast was pissed of,

« Guy Wilson, Youre called in the office » Said one person of the crew

Freddie went in his dressing room, he was so angry,

The new Will didnt know his lines, didnt know what the story was about, didnt know anything about Days at all, so why hire him ? just to piss him of ?

Freddie had enough, he just left the studio, and went straight to see Chandler without telling anyone

« Babe ! what are you doing here ?! »

« I cant work with this guy ! » Freddie sounded desperate

« Why ? what s going on ? »

« HES NOT YOU ! » Screamed Freddie

Chandler hugged him very tight, he knew there was an other reason, but he was ready to wait until Freddie feels free to talk to him about it, for now he just wanted to comfort him.


	28. Chapter 28

**I would like to thank everyone who reads my fiction and leaves reviews, i read them, thank you for your support, as others who actually come to read this just to spread more hate and bash me behind my back , feel free not to come here , back of my story if you dont like it ,but dont trash my name down, this is uncalled for, that s called bullying **

* * *

Freddie was coming down, in Chandler's arm, everything was easier, and he felt so much better

Chandler was looking at Freddie, worried

« Are you feeling any better babe ? Do you want to talk about it ? »

« Im fine, I can't work with this guy, I just can't »

« Babe, you re gonna have to, you can not lose your job, I won't let you do this »

« God, i want to get out of that studio, and never look back »

«What is it with this guy ? »

«Well, When I was in high school, I didnt have many friends, the few I had knew I was gay, I was bullied by mst of the class, and there was that guy in a higher class, who was calling me a faggot all the time, that was very painful »

Chandler started opening his eyes very wide

« What ? Are you telling me that the guy who was doing that is the guy you are working with ? »

« Yepppp, it is, and what Im guessing, is that Corday knew about that »

« No Way, are you kidding me ? »

« I wish I was, hes just decided to make my life a leaving hell ! »

« Im gonna punch this asshole, I really am »

Freddie was so admiring Chandler, the way he was standing up for him, after all he went through

« Dont do that love, not worth it »

« Does the guy remember you ? »

« I dont think so, But Corday must have done some research, I dont believe they chose him, I dont believe they got rid of you, I dont believe this all nonsense crap »

Freddie had tears falling down his cheeks, Chandler pulled him closer to him, making him rest his head on his shoulder

« Im here, Don't forget that, I will always be here for you no matter what ! »

Freddie loved listening to those kind words, Chandler had been fired, and he was the one conforting him, what strentgh really !

He knew he was gonna have to go back to the studio, but he was really done for the day, he called and invented an excuse for running away.

He was happy being with Chandler, they enjoyed so much the time they were together, and he was so looking forward to that week away from the studio, for the book signature event Because he was gonna be with his lover, and that meant so much to him

Chandler and Freddie spent the day cuddling, watching movies, talking about their future, and looking at apartments on magazines,Chandler had already started looking for places to move with his baby, Freddie had followed Alyssa and their roomates in the new place, Molly had nearly moved with them too, leaving stuff every time she was coming, When Chandler was around, Freddie had his own private place for them both, to be alone and enjoy the peacefulness, But Chandler had some issues with being there when Alyssa was around.

That night, Freddie staid in Chandler's arms, listening to his heart beat, his head his chest, Chandler was asleep, and Freddie was thinking about so many things that he couldnt close his eyes, but he was definitely sure about one thing, That bond between him and Chandler was very strong, and noone could break that.

« Good morning babe », Chandler was coming out of the shower, water was still running along his body, he had just a towel covering his intimate parts, his hair was wet too, the day light was rising, and shining through it, A ray of sunshine was making his eyes all glittery, Freddie was contemplating this beautiful man, in front of him, feeling so lucky he was his boyfriend.

« What are you looking at babe ? »

« YOU, im looking at you, you're so hot »

Freddie lift up, to reach Chandler s hands pulling him towards him, Chandler didnt give any resistance at all, he let himself fall on the bed

They kissed, and in a second the towel was just history, they both rolled over, moving like crazy, making the sheets fall on the floor, kissing, touching, burning, enjoying each other s body, making passionate love.

All good things come to an end, Freddie got dressed and had t go back in the studio, he didnt know what has happened after he left, but he was going there backwards.

Greeting everyone, he went t his dressing room, didnt have much rest until someone came to tell him to go in the office, see Corday

_ Crap, What does he want again ? Hasnt he done enough damage already_

Freddie went to see the bosses, he wasnt too sure what it was all about

« Good morning, Freddie, sit down »

Freddie sat down without saying a word just shook his hand by respect

« We have a little problem here, so I need your help on this »

_ what the hell was he on about _ thought Freddie

« I had a word with Guy, hes not aware at all of the story, and he doesnt know his character very well »

_ No kidding, as if it was breaking news _ Freddie was thinking

« Ive allready asked him to watch the old episodes, and get some more acting lessons, we cant afford t les time replaying the scenes over and over again, so youre gonna have to do extra time »

_ what the fuck ? _ Freddie started to get angry, he wasnt answering though, was listening still

« Youre gonna have to work in between takes with the new, he needs to get into his character, and he needs you to back him up, so you re gonna have to develop a chemistry somehow, a few hours a day »

_ He was kidding, what the hell !Working with him extra hours, that was a joke, develop a chemistry ? Got to be joking _ Freddie wasnt feeling very good with that at all, but he was still keeping his mouth shut

He just said Ok no problem, and left the room

_ Working two hours, a day, between takes, just with him, was making him feel sick, how could he work with this guy ? He knew he was gonna have to do it, Corday was certainly laughing his head of now _

Freddie went on set, started playing his bits like a robot, and then had his two hours each day, working with the new, who didnt have a clue what kind of person Will wa, Freddie was so missing Chandler, how could he possibly work on a chemistry with Guy, as he didnt even like him at the first place, you have the chemistry or you dont, its instantaneous, you dont work on it to get it, its not like you can eat it for breakfast,

He was trying very hard, but his heart was somewhere else, and he was feeling very down, lucky he had still a few friends on set, supporting him .Some people from the cast were not very happy about what happened to Chandler either

A boring endless week, was finally over, Freddie had an event in Disney with some AA friends, and fans, He knew Chandler and Casey were seeing some fans too the same week end.

So they managed to be together just before leaving, Chandler arrived late at his event because he dropped Freddie first, they had spend the night together, and theyve both had planed to see eacht other the next day for a barbecue, at Alyssa s new place ( Where Freddie was living too).

Freddie had not that much fun at Disney hanging out with his mates and a few fans, he was always on his phone texting Chandler, he even called him a few times while he got a chance, he wasnt feeling good , unhappy about what was happening in his life, and pissed of about the new guy's behaviour too, especially on the social network .

He was getting fans attention, putting pictures of his name on the DOOL wall, his dressing room door too, he was telling things he shouldnt , especially saying that he was friends with him, which wanst quite true, Freddie was nice to him, because he had to work with him to kee his job, but he wasnt friends with him

_ So much arrogance made himself not look very good to some fans to, especially Chandler s fans_

After Disney, Freddie called Chandler and asked him to come around to his place, he didnt want to spend the evening alone, Alyssa was out with Molly and her friends, and He wanted Chandler to be with him

Chandler had his day with fans too, had some breakfast with Casey, did some pictures with fans, he had to be nice and look good in front of them, but hes till answered his texts Freddie was sending him., When Freddie called him that evening, he left straight away, he just wanted to feel him against him.

When the door opened, Freddie just pulled Chandler's body close to his, and hugged him very tight

« Im sick of all this, this is very hard you know »

Chandler knew what Freddie was referring too

« I know, babe » He put his fingers in Freddie s hair,caressing it

Chandler knew that Freddie was feeling down lately, there was nothing he could do apart from being there for him, he was sad thinking that even with the support he was giving him, he couldnt heal this sadness,

« Im no help am I babe ? You dont feel an better »

Freddie looked at Chandler with those incredible loving instense eyes

« oh yessssssssssssssssssssssss !You do hun, you have no Idea, you are the air that I breathe, if you were not there, I would be oppressed, I need you so much »

Chandler kissed him, he wanted to make this pain go away, he knew what Corday was doing, and he knew that wasnt gonna get any better, but his lover needed his job, Chandler had gone to a few interviews, and casting to find something to do, it was gonna be hard finding an other job , but he had too, he wasnt quite ready for college, wasnt sure if he was gonna go back that way or not, but for the moment he was too worried about Freddie, Freddie who was nearly at the edge of the nervous breakdown, and Chandler didnt want that to happen to him.

He was gonna be there as much as he needed him, because he loved him with all his heart.

September 23, Kate Mansi Charity night, Freddie was all dressed up, Chandler went too, but didnt go near a photograph, Freddie was officially there with some of the cast, answering some journalists questions, trying to avoid one about the new guy, but then he told the truth to one journalist about what he was feeling.

Then he left early, so did Chandler who wasnt there officially, they both lived a few minutes from each other, met in the carpark and drove away.


	29. Chapter 29

Chandler kept on driving for a while, he had no idea where he was going he was worried about Freddie :

« Are you ok, babe ? »

Freddie had his hands on his face, wiping a tear

« Please babe, answer me, tell me you're ok »

Freddie was miles away, he was so mad about everything, nothing was going right since Chandler had left, going on set was boring him, he wasnt enjoying filming anymore, he had a hole in his heard which couldnt be filled.

Chandler's departure had torn him apart,,he couldnt work properly without him, and see Guy's face every day wasn't enjoyable at all.

He knew he had to do it but he was so not liking it, and how could he tell Chandler he was feeling that way, his babe had been through enough already, he d been fired which was even worse.

Freddie couldn't believe that Corday did all this on purpose, all that crap didnt make any sense to him Chandler waas willing to stay, they could have filmed an other year together, but they decided to dump him and treat him like shit instead.

Freddie had talked to his family about this, everyone was astonished, especially about the recast they chose.

Freddie's parents were feeling very bad for Chandler and for their son .

Freddie was sitting in the car, trying to hide his tears, because he didnt want to worry Chandler anymore.

As Freddie wasn't answering him, Chandler parked the car on the side of the road. He leaned towards Freddie, put his hands away from his face, looked at him He saw a tear dropping and kissed it, while grabbing Freddie's face in his hands massaging his hair

« I told you to tell me if you were OK, babe, no lie, we trust each other, don't hide anything from me please ! »

Freddie looked at those two beautiful blue eyes

« I know, but you've got enough on your plate, I shouldnt complain, I still have my job »

« Baby, I love you, I feel your pain, I want to share everything with you even the bad moments »

« Im just so fed upworking there, I mean two hours with the guy to work on a chemistry ! AS IF ? We will never get chemistry Corday is a dickhead really. The guy isnt good enough, he can't be you, hes far from being you. »

« I know that babe, you told me, Im so sorry you have to put up with him, has he made any coment to you at all ? »

« No, he 's always with Jen, Deirdre can't stand him, he hasnt been well welcomed, everybody misses you Chan. »

« I should go back and punch Corday, or break his nose »

Screamed Chandler

« I cant bear what this is doing to you, I hate seeing you like this, I f you're in pain, Im in pain too »

Freddie looked at Chandler with his loving eyes

« You're so sweet and understanding, how did you ever lay eyes on me ? I feel so lucky you did »

« You are my babe, I love you so much, you have my heart forever »

« Do I drop you at your place ? Asked Chandler

« I want to be with you » said Freddie kissing him, « I want to feel your arms around me all night long »

Chandler smiled, he did too, _ oh yeahhhhhh _ he wanted him to sleep next to his body, feeling his skin touching his, his arms around his waist, holding during the night.

They went to Chan's place, Casey was still out, so it was peaceful Chandler and Freddie sat on the couch, holding hands.

Freddie was happy, he was with his lover, and he was gonna leave the studio soon to go to Boston for the book signing, and Chandler was coming with him. A few days with his boyfriend was making him full of joy !

They were talking, Chandler didnt mention he had to go home to LA earlier, and leave Freddie in Chicago alone, because he had something planed with his band. He thought Freddie had enough for the day, he was just cuddling him, conforting him, making him feel surrounded by love .

After a few hours , they both reached the bedroom, Freddie wasnt letting go Chandler's hand, they both undressed each other very softly and gently, kissing at the same time, they laid on the bed pulled the cover up, and curled up one against the other, listening to their heart beating at once.

« Good morning babe ! » Chandler was smiling One more day, and Freddie and him were gonna be away from LA.

Freddie pulled Chandler towards him, one more on day on set befoore Boston.

« Come here ! » He kissed Chandler moving him closer to his chest.

Chandler had been through twitter while Freddie was asleep and on the social network too

« Do you believe that your article is already out ? »

« What ? »Freddie looked at Chandler, surprised

« You mean, what I said last night ? God they're fast ! »

« Yeahhhhh, And what you said ! wouahhh, thank you babe, you're gonna piss Corday of ! »

« Well, I told the truth, didn't I ? Really, what could I have said ? »

« I love your article, but people are gonna talk, you mention me but not him, I mean your new co star. Fans are gonna talk, and as I know Corday, he will be pissed ! »

Chandler was smiling saying that

« Well tough luck, and you know what ? I cant deal with that today, so Im not gonna go to work, I dont feel like it won't get the hassle, and i'd rather be with you

« I love you babe » Chandler kissed him, they both hugged, laid next to each other, reading the article on Chandler's I Phone .

Tell us about what's going on with Sonny.  
A lot more drama, as usual. Will and Sonny are getting closer in their relationship, but they're dealing with so many family problems that it's going to kind of get in the way. That really consumes most of our relationship. His business is doing well. T comes back and starts working for Sonny. I don't know if that stuff's been airing yet. That's great, so we've mended our relationship. So mostly Will and Sonny are just tearing it up as a power couple.

We're getting a new Will. Tell us about that.  
It's been great. It's kind of bittersweet because I love Chandler so much. He's a phenomenal actor and we've had two years of chemistry together. Now there's somebody else new, and we have to continue this storyline that's been going so well. We have to keep it going. It was sad that his contract ended three months early. It was just a weird situation in general. There's a lot of emotions there.

Is the transition going to be awkward?  
Yes. For the audience, maybe. He's also just phenomenal. He has big shoes to fill, and I believe he's doing it. We're just continuing on. It's going to be one episode [with Chandler], and then the next it'll be somebody else.

Justin and Adrienne's story is wrapping up. Will we still be seeing them?  
You'll see them in spurts. When they're there, they're there. When they're not, they're not.

Will they be interacting with Sonny?  
Yeah. For some stuff.

A lot of people are asking for a picture of you and the new Will.  
I actually cannot do that.

We know he's there already!  
I know. There will come a time when they'll start releasing pictures and stuff, but not yet. I like my job, so I'd like to keep it!

« I love the excuse fr nt getting a picture with him, makes me laugh » !

« No kidding, I dont want to take pictures with him, but Im not gonna have a choice, I miss you so much on set » Freddie looked at Chandler with so much love in his eyes

« I know babe, I know »

They both spend the day together, laying in, watching series, playing video games, they knew that Freddie had to go pack for his trip to Boston, but they were gonna be together for four days, and they were looking forward to it very much.


	30. Chapter 30

Boston, marvellous city, Freddie just arrived in his hotel room, un packed his stuff, not that he had taken much, he was completelty distracted by Chandler these days, and he did his bag very quickly, stuffing what he could in it, Jeans T shirts, didnt need to be in Tuxedo to do signing

He was waiting for his babe who did take a later flight, they could not travel together, Corday s spies were gonna be around the signing tour, so he was actually being very careful, he knew obviously that Corday had him watched

He wasnt paying quite attention, he was focusing on his phone for now waiting for some news frm Chandler, whose plane landed 30 minutes ago, no text, he was starting to worry, as the signing session was in the evening, he had planed to visit Boston with Chandler

_No news where is he ? _

Chandler had actually booked an other room, he didnt want to get Freddie into trouble especially after the article he read, he knew exactly what Corday would say to him when he got back to studio, the hotel room was the one right next to Freddie with comunicating doors (so much for being discrete) But he couldnt bare to be too far away from his boyfriend.

When the plane landed he looked at his phone to send a text to Freddie, no charge, the phone was dead, he couldnt get a phone anywhere, so he looked for a cab, took him ages to get one, he knew Freddie was gonna worry.

Freddie was laying on his bed , looking at the ceiling, thinking of everything that happened lately, he was not happy working at Burbank anymore, but he had to, he was happy he had his AA project coming up in November, he was looking forward to that, he had an event with fans in October, visiting some Whisky fabric, and watch AA , do a Q&A with the cast and the fans, he didnt know if Chandler would be able to come , but he knew he had some family in Tennessee, so maybe he could go visit , he hated being far away from him

He wanted so much to make Corday pay for all the crap they had been put through, maybe the wheel will turn, and he will get back in his face, all the bad stuff he was doing.

Freddie heard the door, he left the bedroom, and saw Chandler on the doorstep

« Hey babe, Im sorry, I …... »

No time to finish his sentence, Freddie had already grabbed his lips

« Wouahhh ! Babe ! What was this for ? »

Freddie put a little slap on Chandler s hand

« Dont you ever do that again , I was so worried ! »

« Im sorry babe, My phone went dead, forgot to charge it, tried to get to hold of you but I couldnt »

Freddie was hugging him tight, close to his heart, he loved listening to his heart beat

« OK, Im here babe, »

Chandler took Freddie's face in his hand, kissed him

« Im here, so when is your big event ? »

« Tonight, We have time to have a look around the town, or stay here, whatever you like , my love »

« Well, lets see around, go some places, hire a car and hide all day » Chandler was smiling saying this, he knew they were gonna be spotted if they showed together, they had to hide a bit, they hired a car and went for a town look around .

Boston was a lovely town, full of tourists were coming here, there were vestiges from the colonial town, it was beautiful to see, and a typical american dontown, they went to see some Art museum too.

The day passed very quickly, time was flying, and Freddie had to leave to go to his first signing session

Chandler was left alone, but he had taken his guitar, and he also had his computer, the internet can become very handy when you had nothing to do.

Later in the evening, he saw Freddie coming back,

« Hey babe, you look exhausted »

Well had to sign those books; im a bit nackered, yeah, probably the trip, but im not tired for you

He leaned towards Chandler reaching his lips

« So maybe you're tired babe, shall we get something to eat ? We can go in my room ! » laughed Chandler

Freddie smiled, he knew they were gonna be together all the time, whichever room they were in

« Well , lets order something to eat, and then we can lay down together and curl up all night »

« Sounds good to me ! »

They had a nice diner, Freddie even ordered some champagne, Freddie was so happy to be there with Chandler, he was enjoying each second of it, he even tweeted that Boston was beautiful, yeahhh, everything was beautiful when his babe was around.

After diner, they talked alot, about the future, how everything was gonna play out, how pissed he was agaisnt Corday, Freddie was bored on set now, he told Chandler about the story line getting weirder,

Chandler didnt like the fact that Freddie had to kiss an other guy, but it was his job, he had to deal with it, however he didnt ask to much about it, didnt want to get himself upset, he knew he was jealous, no need to tease his jealousy

And then , they were remembering scenes, they filmed together, like the lake, when they made love, all the things they did, of screen which pissed Corday a lot,

« Do you remember those love bites ? »

« ohhh yeah, we had all the fans asking about yours actually, was so obvious on your neck » Freddie was laughing

« Well, you did it to me, but you had one too, even if it was hidden a bit more ! »

They both laughed, they remembered the scenes, they actually had loves bites on their neck, but fans seemed to have noticed just Chandlers one, and had been twitting like crazy, Freddie had one too

« Some fans are weird though, I know we have to meet them, have diner, lunch, because we promised and they paid, but some are creepy, don't you think ? Im so glad im not signing those books, and glad im not doing that Tn event, can you imagine ? All those fans, mostly girls »

« Come on, love, its not that bad, »

« Well, some dont just talk you know, some actually touch, and I dont think that s cool at all, they cant do whatever they feel like though, im not a steack »

Freddie laughed,

« Yeahhh you are , youre my steack, i like eating you all over »

Freddie started kissing Chandler on the neck making the sking go red,

« Babe, dont do that, im gonna have a mark again »

« Well you dont go to events, so nobody will notice ! »

« Ok, you want to play dirty ! fine »

Chandler rolled Freddie over, kissing his lips, then his neck swallowing leaving a lovely huge red colour on it

« OMG, what did you do ! »

« Nothing ! » Chandler had his cheeky smile all over the face

Freddie went to the bathroom, looked at the mirror, he had a huge lovebite on the neck

« Channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »He screamed

Chandler was laying on the bed laughing his head of, he knew that was gonna show, and he knew people were gonna wonder , because Alyssa was definitely not there, that made him laugh even more

Freddie came back to bed, watching Chandler so happy, he couldnt help but laughing too

«oh well, what the hell ! » never mind, ill try to cover it up with some make up »

« This isnt gonna be easy babe »

« I can try, i have interviews, tomorrow, and im seeing fans again » he looked at Chandler

« Im gonna have to punish you now ! »

« Yessssss please » answered Chandler

They kissed, started caressing each others body, it was getting very hot, boxers went flying accross the room, they needed each other so much, the temperature was rising, bodies were burning, blood pressure was exploding, they both were excited

The enjoyment came out to his paroxysm, both screamed at the same time, they rested one under the other, naked for a while, until Chandler moved away, pulling Freddie's body close to him, falling asleep.

Freddie got up early he had interviews to do, he definitely couldnt get rid of that lovebite,

_ Never mind _

He got ready and went to kiss Chandler goodbye

Chandler was still in bed, half asleep

« I have to go love, ill be back later, ive got a few things planed with the rest of the cast today »

« Ok, babe, come here a second »

Chandler pulled Freddie to him and kissed him

« Gonna miss you » !

« I ll mis you too hun »

« Wait, are you going to the signing with this T shirt ? »

Chandler just noticed how Freddie was dressed

« Yeahhhh, why ? »

« Babe, don't you think it s a little bit provocation ? »

« Well, I dont have any other one, and I dont care »

« Babe, youre gonna get yourself fired, you know that, the article, then the T shirt ! »

Freddie was wearing one of his AA T shirt, Chandler thought it wasnt very apropriate for a Days event

« Babe, ! »

« Shuttttttttttttttttttttttttt » Said Freddie kissing him, Ill text you my love, as often as I can, love you »

« Love you too babe »

Chandler was worried, this was definitely provocation, and he wasnt too sure that Corday would love that, actually he knew Corday would hate that.

Freddie had actually put his AA T shirt on Purpose, he was pissed of with all this crap going on on set, especially how Corday was protecting his new Will, like he was made in cristal, he wasnt even doing his job right, and they were beyond schedules because they had to redo scenes, that would never have happened with Chandler

Freddie was missing Chandler so much on set, he couldnt believe he was gone for good, he so wanted to have him back

He spent the day thinking about all this while being interviewed, and signing books for fans, making pictures too

Time was flying, Freddie didnt want this to last, it was already time to go to Chicago, one more day and then back to LA

Chandler went to Chicago with Him, but he had to leave earlier than him

The goodbye was heartbreaking, even though Freddie was sure he was gonna see Chandler again soo, he hated when they were saying good bye

After Chandler's departure, Freddie couldnt wait to go back to LA, but not for filming, just too go back to see his lover

Chicago was a bit less enjoyable without Chandler

Back to La, after 5 days trip, Freddie was nackered, he hadnt seen Chandler for two days, and it felt like eternity, he coulnt wait for them to live together,

He didnt feel like going back on set, everytime he could find an excuse, he loved it

He could not believe how the storyline was going for Wilson after all the shit they ve put the couple through while Chandler was Will !

Freddie was feeling very sick about all this

Phone vibrated, Freddie answered, it was Chan

« Hey babe, how are you ? , I was just checking up on you, i know you have to back to work »

« Im ok, I miss you hun »

Freddie s voice didnt sound so good, Chandler could tell

« Babe ? Are you ok ? »

« Yeahh Im fine, Ill text you at work and come to you later, after Im done »

« Ok babe, I see you later, take care, I miss you too, I love you, Im here for you »

« I know, love, I know you are, I love you too »

Freddie hung up, the only joyful moment he was gonna have today, was gonna be after his day at work, becaue he knew that no matter what Chandler would be there, always !


	31. Chapter 31

Freddie only went to work one day, and he felt sick again, probably stressed out too much, he got three days of,

He had a radio show just before going back to work, it was about his web series AA, he was just being interviewed for ten minutes.

Chandler was enjoying the time Freddie had of because he was with him most of the time, Freddie was feeling really down since he got back from Chicago

_ Nightmare City Chicago, must be bad luck _ was thinking Chandler

He was depressed, Chandler was there to make him feel better, Freddie apreciated that a lot

« Hey babe, don't you have your show tonight ? Are you gonna be ok ? »

« Yeahh, it s just a few minutes, should be alright, i wont talk about days, i really dont want to talk about the new guy, Im sure I will have to but not tonight, it just about Addicts Anonymous

« Well, i can pick you up after, we can hang out somewhere, dont you want to get out of LA for a bit ? , let's go back to my friends's place ! »

« Your friends are still on holiday ? »

« Well that s not quite holiday babe, theye gone to work and help people, so dont think they ll come back soon»

« Ok, just lets be together for now, come here »

Freddie was sitting on the couch, and pulled Chandler towards him who was standing there, making him fall , and lay on him

« Well, that's much better » Freddie said

They kissed, Freddie was always ok, when chandler was there

He went to his radio show, just talked about AA, and the TN event soon, he even shouted out one of his fans, who he knew she hated the new Will !

It was quite fun answering « yes » or « no » to the lady questions, like « have you got a gilfriend ? »

« Yeahhh », he couldnt help smiling thinking about Chandler if he was listening,

When the show was over, chandler picked him up, they left town,

They Had to mavellous days before Freddie went back on set, filming with the new guy, he wasnt enjoying that at all

He was called in the office by the boss, wouahhh didnt see that one coming _ AS IF _

« Freddie, good moning, have a seat »

Freddie knew what was gonna happen, so he sat down, ready to take it

« Well, im guessing, that youre not happy with your new co star ? »

Freddie wasnt , of course, but he had to keep his job

« You're gonna have to make a little more effort to actually wrok yourself out, you know everyone is replaceable »

Sounded like a threat to Freddie's ears, but he didnt say a word

« Dont you have anything to say ? So Im guessing you agree, and BY the way, at future days events, we need to focus on GW, he 's new, and he needs some support, so be nice and talk nicely about him, can't be that difficult, transition is good, The new actor is excellent giving his own flavour to the character, well you can make something up cant you ? »

Freddie was feeling sick, he really needed to get out of there , he was about to throw up

He nodded, stood up, and left, went to the bathroom and threw hisself up, he was discusted by the way Corday just vanished Chandler like he never was on the show, and now just selling the new guy, like he s the best actor ever ! No Kidding !

He couldnt believe than, after that , he had to spend the whole freaking day with the guy; he called Chandler, he needed to hear his voice

He told him about the whole situation, Chandler tried to calm him down, told him they would talk about it, but he had to work

There was an other week, before the TN event finally arrived

Freddie and Chandler had a talk about the way things were at work, Freddie was feeling very lonely without him, he said, he even had to do the picture with the cast for Spirit day with the new guy, he couldnt help but feeling bad about that, I mean anti bully , spirit day with the guy who used to call him a faggot, what a joke !

TN, meeting with fans, Freddie arrived with some of the AA cast including Alyssa, who he wasnt even near, started talking with fans , making pictures, he was thrilled, but soon realised that some fans were really on to him, demanding a lot

Chandler went to Tennessee too, he went to his friends, while Freddie had his day with fans

They were texting often, while Freddie had a few minutes, explaining what was happening, they went to visit the distillery, it was quite nice, having a look around, some had a few drinks, Freddie staid sober, they went back to the hotel for lunch, and then there was the AA screaning.

Freddie was feeling very tense, he had fans all over him, some started talking about Chandler on the coach, and then the new guy, He knew the subject was gonna come around eventually, he wasnt feeling like talking about him, the girls were a bit pushy, he didnt want to disappoint them, he had to say a few things about Guy, and then he felt sick again, he had a huge hole in his heart, he couldnt breathe properly, after the screaning and the Q&A , everything went wrong.

One of Cordays spies had been around apparently, Alyssa had a call during the screening, and then Freddie and her had to be together the rest of the day, Freddie couldnt believe that Corday went that far, that was definitely pissing him of, he knew, that would annoy chandler, there were gonna be pictures all over the network,

After the Q&A, some fans asked for a picture of Him and Alyssa kissing, so he did it, what could he say ?

The day wasnt really going the way it was supposed to, he already had a few drinks at lunch, then at the diner table with fans, he had more drinks, he wasnt well at all, depressed by all this crap, stopped texting Chandler, who was out of his mind, worried

Then everyone started dancing, Freddie was gone, he was pissed out of his head, didnt even know what he was doing, so angry about Corday, about the new guy, about Chandler not being with him anymore, and those pushy fans who wanted more and more pictures, he had to show he was straight, so he went nuts, he started kissing the girls around the room, everything went blank inhis head, completely stone called dead, he felt like he needed some air, and he left, leaving everyone inside dancing and laughing

Alyssa was laughing at the whole thing, but she followed him out, an other friend followed too, Freddie nearly felt on the floor, couldnt control his body anymore, his friend was lifting him up, to make him stand up

« Call Chandler, ! » Said Alyssa to Jack,

« I dont have his number »

« Just get Freddie's phone and call Chandler its under lover you cant miss it »

« How the hell do you know that ? »

« He told me ! »

They called Chandler, Chandler who was so worried, that he was walking around like a zombie wondering what bad happened to his baby

« Babe ? »

« NO Chandler, its Jack , We're at the hotel, Freddie isnt feeling well, I think he definitely needs to be taken care of »

« What ? whats wrong with him, what happen ? »

Chandler was completely out of his mind, he took the car drove all the way to the hotel,

Alyssa was sitting there, Freddie looked alseep, head on her shoulder, and Jack was standing there talking with Alyssa

« What the hell happened ? » Started Chandler very pissed of

« Hes just had too much to drink :! » answered Alyssa

« NO kidding ! why did you let him drink that much ? »

« Hes a big boy, isnt he ? »

« Well youre supposed to be his « girlfriend » right ? Hes at an event with fans, have you seen the state of him right now ? Can you imagine if pictures go on twitter or social network? How is he gonna look like ? What image will he have ? «

« Well he wasnt feeling to good after lunch, so he had a few drinks, and he drunk again at diner »

« Well, you can take his glass away, ok tell me everything before I see anything on the internet or im gonna slap you i swear to god » !

Alyssa explained what happened, and that fans took video of them kissing and pictures of him a bit drunk,

Chandler looked at Jack and Alyssa

« Crap, you're his friends ! arent you supposed to look out for him, instead of letting him making a fool of himself in front of fans ! are you all dumb ? This isnt happening, you better make sure that those people dont put awful pictures on the net, this isnt gonna be good, im telling you,, and you »

Chandler was pointing his finger at Alyssa

« Never ever again, you let him in that state, friends look out for each other, they dont laugh, when an other gets pissed out of his head and do creepy stuff, »

Chandler got hold on Freddie, put him in the back of the car laying him down,

He drove away, he was really pissed, could not believe what happened, Freddie ruined his big day, And noone actually tried to stop him, they all had a laugh, this wasnt right, it really wasnt, he drove to his friends house, he had to take care of him , his friend wouldnt mind, she knew about them being together anyway

Freddie was laying on the bed unconscious, Chandler threw a glass of water on his face , tried to wake him up, to make him throw up, he needed to get that out of his system,

That worked , then Chandler made some coffee, he sat next to Freddie on the bed, Freddie wasnt feeling to good, he had a few sips , and he went throwing up again,

Chandler decided to leave him alone, and let him sleep, he needed it, he laid down next to him, and fell asleep

Freddie opened his eyes

His head was banging like a drum, he put his hands on it,

« OMG, this hurts like hell » !

Chandler woke up

« Well, what goes around comes around ! »

Chandler got up, he wasnt feeling like cuddling Freddie this morning, he was too angry

« Youre pissed » Said Freddie

Chandller smiled

« NO! you were »

« Hahah, very funny » said Freddie with sarcasm

« Can you explain to me what the hell was wrong with you last night ? Im not kidding ! »

« I dont quite remember everything » Said Freddie still holding his head

« Well dont worry, because your fans do remember just wait for the pictures this is gonna be fun ! »

Chandler was very annoyed, angry, Freddie never saw Chandler like this, he never talked to him this way He started realising that he had done something wrong to make him mad, he did drink too much, but after the diner, he couldnt remember a thing,

« Let me tell you, because ive seen a little video which really didnt amuse me, you kissed Alyssa on the lips while dancing, and you actually look at the camera while doing it, thats even worse, There are a few pictures where you dont look to good, but your fans thought it was amusing to post them, well its not ! »

« whowhowhowow, come down, I dont remember all this » !

« So you freaking should, Ill show you if you want, how can people be so insensitive and post pictures like this, didnt they notice that you were not feeling ok ? , I cant believe you did this Im mad at you, it s like you dont care about our relationship, you kissed all the girls over there, whats gone into you ! »

Chandler was now shouting, he had tears coming out of his lovely blue eyes, Freddie couldnt stand seeing him like this

He went to hug him, Chandler pulled him away

« Don »t touch me, just … »

Chandler couldnt speak anymore,he left, went to the bathroom, he was crying, and didnt want Freddie to see him , he wanted to be angry, not sad, He put some fresh water on his face, and stood there, he was hurt, deep down, he felt like a bit of his heart had broken , he thought that Freddie jeopardised his relation with him for his job, and that was making him worse

He didnt hear the door knock

« Chan ? love ? Are you there ? »

Freddie was whispering behind the bathroom door

« Im so sorry honey, I dont know why I did this, I wasnt feeling good, and all this pressure with work, Corday, the new guy, your departure, im so sad lately not having you around on set, I miss you so much ! »

Freddie knocked on the door again

« Chan ? Please open the door ! I dont want to lose you over this »

That was a line from one of the scenes they filmed together on Days, Chandler opened the door, took Freddie s hand and walked to the bedroom

« You better be sorry ! » He said looking at Freddie, after closing the door

« Im so sorry honey, I love you »

« You hurt me ! »

« I know, I will never do that again, ever ever ! »

« I dont believe Alyssa didnt do anything for you, what a friend right ! I want to be with you, and not just two days a week or share you with her, I want to be just with you, I want us to be together, every evening, every night, I want to live with you, and im not gonna wait forever ! »

« Ok, as soon as we have a place, we move ! »

« Seriously ? »

« yesssssss ! »

Chandler hugged him, he squeezed him, he was close to his heart, he could feel it beating, he wanted to forget about this, even if it still was hurting him, he wanted to focus on the future, he wanted to be with him all the time, Freddie felt guilty Seeing Chandler so sad didnt make him feel very good, he would never do that again, they hugged, kissed, laid back down and curled up one against the other.


	32. Chapter 32

Sunday morning, Chandler and Freddie were still in bed hugging, Chandler knew Freddie had to go back to LA, and he wanted to be with him, Freddie wasnt still feeling good after all those drinks and he thought he had to travel back with him

SO he decided to rent a car and have a road trip, then they wouldnt be spotted anywhere, he knew it was gonna take over a day, but he thought they needed the time together alone, to talk about things, because Chandler was still hurt deep inside.

He was looking on his lap top the best roads he could get, and the quietest too, he was sitting in his friends garden, on a rocking chair, making himself rock from time to time, he looked for a map, and called the renting agency, he didnt care about the car, he just was looking forward to have some alone time with Freddie

Chandler felt a hand on his shoulder, Freddie was looking at him

« What are you doing ? » Freddie asked

« Im just looking for the best way to go back to LA »

« What do you mean ? Im supposed to fly back »

« Well youre not ! » Said Chandler still a bit annoyed by what Freddie had done

« What do you mean im not ? »

« We re gonna go on a road trip » !

« Wait, what ? You want us to drive back ? »

« Yes, I do, babe »

« But ,,,,,,,,, i mean ,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Freddie didnt know quite what to say, he was a bit surprised by Chandler's decision, not that he didnt want to travel with him, but that was a long trip.

He was wondering if Chandler was still mad at him

« So you're ready to drive ? »

« Im driving, you just get some rest, you cant travel in this state, you are just trying to recover from yesterday, and im definitely not ready to let you fly alone, and I think we might need some time together, so a road trip back to LA, is a really good idea for us And you dont work tomorrow, so we have time to go back »

« OK, let's do this, i go back to work wednesday, we got plenty of time, did you check how long it was gonna take, how much petrol ? »

« Yeahhh, I have and the car is loaded, it takes over a day, well sleep in the hotel and go back early in the morning, but we need to live soon, ive already rented the car , just had to pick it up, my friends is taking us »

« Ok, hun, ill go get ready, but my stuff is at the hotel ! »

« Babe, ive already taken care of that, someone will take your stuff, back to LA »

« What would I do without you ? »

« Yeahh, right ?; I wonder ! »

Freddie took a quick shower , and he was ready to leave, they said goodbye to Chandler's friends, picked up the car in the agency, and drove away from Tennesse

Chandler was driving, he was focusing on the road, had the map just next to him, Freddie was sleepy _ no kidding _

He slept for a while, they passed Arkansas, Chandler had put the music on, he didnt want to disturb Freddie sleeping, he thought hed let him, Freddie woke up , wiped his eyes

« Sorry, i think i slept too much »

« Its ok, you needed it, Im glad you had some rest »

Chandler looked at him,

« When it gets dark, we will be stopping somewhere to sleep »

« Ok love ! »

Freddie didnt know what to say, he felt Chandler a bit distant, he didnt want to be too pushy, he knew he had done something wrong, he knew Chandler was hurt, and he had no idea how to make it up to him .

He was looking at him with his loving eyes, he hated the fact that he was hurt because of him, that was tearing him apart.

After a few more hours, they stopped at a hotel to get something to eat, and to have some sleep.

The bedroom was small, with a huge bed in the middle, a litlle window with blue curtains, Chandler closed the shutters, there was a television set on the wall, there was just a little light , the bed had purple sheets, and a blue quilt,

After ordering some diner, Chandler checked his map , to see what way he had to go in the morning, He was completely nackered, he knew Freddie was waiting for him to say something, the trip had been very silent so far, and he knew he had to break the ice, but it still hurt him, even if he knew that he was gonna forgive Freddie anyway, that pain he had felt was undescriptible

He sat down on the bed, they hadnt talked much during diner either

« Come here babe »Chandler held out his hand to reach Freddies

Freddie sat down next to him

Chandler looked at him deep into his eyes

« Im sorry, Ive been too hard on you i guess »

« No, hun, you havent, ive hurt you, and just this idea makes me feel bad »

« Ok, we have to talk about a few things , first, Be careful, next time you have an event like this, you know some fans are not what they seem to be sometimes, some are crazy, be careful, secondly I think Alyssa should be very careful next time you're supposed to hang out with her, im not joking babe, and third, ive been reading your co star tweets »

Freddie was surprised, he didnt even looked at his tweets himself, he didnt bother him at all

« You have to tell me the truth, did you hang out with him ? Is he your best friend on set ? And he obviously never went to this Barbecue hes talking about, because i was there, i would have remembered, and you should know that he has some homophobs in his followers, as you said he called you a faggot, is he still homophob ? I mean the guy is a little bit arogant , showing of like this, hehasnt even aired yet, hes got a facebook, a twitter, a fan page, (not that there are a lot of fans there ) but hes put his picture from the set with his name on it, I mean, come on, wouahhhhhh the guy is definitely getting big headed ! »

« Ive never been through his twitter actually so I wouldnt know, but I know hes not liked by everyone, one of my fan hates him, and well im guessing hes not getting many people on his side, considering what hes done , when he was tested with me, and that he doesnt know the character, he never saw one episode of days before, so yeah, i had to hang out with him, but that was on set, hun, just for work, other wise hes always around Jen, Casey, and Melissa, and I dont quite care what he does, hes not my best mate, and he keeps telling bad jokes about Gays, sounds quite trash to me »

« ok, so the guy is inventing himself a life !, Well I guess im gonna have to speak to him, get things straight, and have you noticed that each article talking about me « leaving » « going back to college » or being fired » and him getting hired instead, He actually RT them on twitter ! Tactless ! »

« I know, I still cant believe Corday s hired him, to piss me of probably »

« Well now lets talk about us babe »

« What about us ? » Freddie was worried, didnt sound good at first when he heard Chandler saying that.

« Well babe, I found a place for us »

« No way seriously ? »

« Yeahhh, I have, and its a flat, its not near Alyssa , and im sure youre gonna love it, so as we need to both visit it before signing the papers, I want you to come and visit it with me »

« Sure ! I can't wait, when would we move ? »

« Middle of november »

« Cool »

Freddie was thrilled , he actually couldnt wait to live with Chandler, finally their own place, just the two of them

« By the way ive, tweeted I was back in LA » Freddie said,

« Who cares, noone will know, and Corday doesnt have to know where you are, and Alyssa can live without you, I can't »

Freddie looked at Chandler, he wasnt too sure if he could kiss him, Chandler made the first move, he leaned towards Freddie and reached his lips

« I ve missed that » Whispered Freddie

They exchanged loving heart eyes

Chandler went for an other kiss, pushing Freddie to lay down on the bed, he opened his mouth, started tasting his tongue, and rolling it around his, making him moan, His breathing was getting stronger, heavier; feeling his inside burning of desire, He was feeling so good , he became hard , Freddie felt his excitment, his body was demanding for more, screaming for more, he started undressing Chandler slowly, rubbing his fingers on his skin, , he moved his hands up along his chest, Chandler's body was shivering , he rolled eyes, tops and bottoms went flying over the bed ,They were both hard, wanting each other, fire rising inside, their hands on their skin were driving them insane Freddie rubbed Chandler's erection, and the fever kept growing, the blood pressure was boiling, Heartbeats were out of control the touch of Freddie's body on Chandler's were making him vibrate, they became one their embrace was powerful, sensual,they both rolled over again and again, conecting their feelings together, they were savoring each inch of their body, so delectable, they both exploded at the same time, screaming , getting to the paroxysm of their enjoyment. Freddie staid there, laying on Chandler for a little while, could feel his heart agaisnt his chest, then they both laid down next to each other, Chandler rested his head on Freddie's shoulder, reaching his hand, Freddie started playing with his hair,

« I missed you » Whispered Freddie

« I missed you too babe »

They fell asleep, one against the other, holding hands .


	33. Chapter 33

« Babe, wake up ! » Chandler was trying to wake Freddie up by shaking him a bit

« what time is it ? » said Freddie opening his eyes slowly

« 6 AM , we still have some driving to do to get to LA, Hurry up ! »

_ Crap, 6 AM, that was early ! Freddie was half awake, feeling much better than the day before actually _

It took him a few minutes to get out of his sleep, he got up, took a shower, Chandler was ready, he was waiting for Freddie

« Come on, babe » !

They went back on the road, it was quite amazing to cross all those little towns, Chandler wasnt driving very fast, so they were enjoying the countryside, and those landscapes

Freddie felt back to sleep, he was very tired

Chandler was feeling good, he was in a lovely mood

It was a long trip , took them an other 16 hours to finally get to LA, Freddie did change place with Chandler to let him have some rest

This alone time with his boyfriend made him feel very happy, he had realised how much he was hurt about all those events happening lately, he didnt know that he had been hurt so much because he actually never showed

When they arrived in LA it was dark, quiet , 3 AM, Chandler told Freddie he could probably staid the night with him, Freddie didnt say no …...

They both needed some sleep , they just laid in each others arms all night cuddling

« Good morning babe »

Chandler was coming out of the shower, smiling at Freddie who was just opening his eyes, he couldnt help but staring at this beautiful body, standing in front of him, his hair was still wet, he was shaved, water drops were still running along his chest, he had just a small towel rolled around his waist, his eyes were shining, his smile was enlightning the room, he was gorgeous,

« Stop looking at me like that, youre making me blush » !

Freddie smiled

« You blush ? With me ? Poor darling ! »

Freddie was sitting on the bed, looking at Chandler who finally sat next to him, pulling the quilt over his legs,

He looked at Freddie

« So ! Now What ? »

« What ? What do you mean ? »

« What do we do now ? You know I have my project with the guys for our song, hopefully, the video will be released soon on you tube, and you ? Any idea ? Are you planning to finish your contract on days and get married on screen with your new Will ? » Chandler was smiling, he knew that was gonna piss Freddie of

« Come on, you know I would love to do something else, actually , I would like to write a movie, maybe we can work together ? »

« Wouahhhh, writing ? Interesting, we'll have to talk about that, I know you can't afford to lose your job, I was joking babe

« I would leave, if only I could, just to see Cordays face if I do »

« Oh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that would be phenomenal, telling him to take his job and shuv it ! dream come true »

They both laughed ,

« What time is it ? » Asked Freddie

« Why, do you have something to do ? »

« Noo ! I was just wondering, that's all, maybe we can go out somewhere or stay in all day, like that day we had the picnic »

« yeahh, in the garden next the swimming pool, I remember that, but I dont think the weather is kind enough today to picnic babe »

« Well, we can picnic here cant we ? » Freddie had his cheeky look again

« Yess, We can, but we dont have much in the fridge , and I do not fancy going out shopping, and by the way its noon »

« Maybe we can order a pizza, or whatever you fancy eating »

Chandler looked at him

« Whatever i fancy eating ? Really ? »

« I was talking about food, hun, » Answered Freddie laughing

« I know » Chandler was looking intensely at Freddies mouth

He leaned towards him to reach his lips

«Hummmmm ! » Freddie moaned

« Love you » said Chan « so pizza it is then ? Whatever you like on it I bet I know already

As if he didnt know Freddie by now

They had some lunch, spent the day between the sheets, eating, cuddling, kissing, making love...

Freddie had to go back to the flat , he was working the day after and didnt have any change of clothes, he didnt want to leave Chandler but he had to

Wednesday, back on set, boring day, Freddie didnt enjoy his days on set as much as he used to when Chandler was there, he had that day event coming up, and he knew there were gonna be interviews, and he knew he was gonna have to talk about the new guy, not like he wanted that too much, but he didnt have much choice, Corday was everywhere.

That day at lunch, Chandler came to visit, Freddie was very surprised, he wasnt expecting Chandler to come back to the set,

He surprised him in his dressing room

« What didnt you tell me you were coming ? Arent you scared Corday sees you ? »

« So what, im not working here anymore, hes got no power strings on me »

« I know that, youre the rebel »

Chandler laughed

« Just wanted to have some lunch with you and see some friends in the cast i love and miss a lot »

Chandller was talking about Deirdre of course and Ali

But Chandler had an other thing in mind

« Where's the new guy ? » He asked to Freddie

« In his beautiful room, with his name on it »

« The one he pictured on the internet » Chandler smiled,

« Ive seen it when I arrived, I will find it »

« Wait, where are you going ? » Asked Freddie worried

« Dont you worry, Ill go and say hello to the girls and Im all yours » Chandler said rising his eyebrows in a funny way

Chandler left and looked for GW s room, he had to, he felt like he needed to see the guy just once, the guy who kept claiming that he knew him, that he was hanging out with his boyfriend, they were best mates, and the guy who was retweeting silly stuff about gay people and even women or foreign people.

He finally found the door, _ no kidding _ that was his, easy to find

He knocked

« Come in ! » said a voice behind the door

Chandler entered the room

When GW saw Chandler , His heart skipped a bit, he wasnt expecting this at all

« We need to talk dont you think ? Freddie will not say anything because he can get dumped like i did, but I can, I dont have my job to lose anymore, so Im free »

GW didnt answer a word, he kept looking at Chandler as if he lost his tongue

« Ok then you ll make it easier by not talking, thats great , so you're gonna have to stop the bullshitt, and drop the ice ! dont play dumb, because I know youre not, youre playing smart ass, Ive got news for you, youre not as smart as you think you are, its not because i dont tweet anything that I dont read tweets, I do go on social network you know, so i dont know what crap Corday told you, but I know you knew you were gonna be my character when you tested with Freddie, which is very hypocrit dont you think ? And stop telling to everyone that you know me, you bloody dont, and can you remind me where we met ? Because i must have skipped that part ! pluss stop lying about your life, Freddie isnt your best mate, and you never went to that barbecue, I was there, I should know !

How much do they pay you for each lie you put on the internet ? Is that the way youre actually trying to get people like you ? Well they dont actually ! Instead of tweeting crap, you should go on blogs and follow a few things, youre not very popular, so get a life ! »

GW just stood there without saying a word and watched Chandler slammed the door, then he came back

« And one more thing, don't you cry to Corday about this, you would jeopardise Freddie's job, and if you have a brain, that would mean that if Freddie loses his job, you're in deep shit »

Then Chandler left, leaving GW digest what he just heard

Freddie was looking for Chandler to go out get some lunch, he went to see Ali, she said they hugged talked 5 minutes and he left, same with Deidre, where the hell was he ?

He finally saw him walking towards him

« where have you been ? Been searching for you ! »

« Get things straight, !' »

« What ? What did you do, ? »

« Don't you worry about it, lets get some lunch, get out of here »

Freddie didnt want to let go, no secret, he insisted, so Chandler told him where he was

« You didnt ?! »

« Yes I did, ! »

Freddie felt like pissing hisself laughing, but he just smiled

« Well, everyone was not allowed to say anything to him , I love you »

« I love you too babe, »

They kissed

They both left the set, hand in hand


	34. Chapter 34

A few days after Chandler went to Speak to GW , Freddie had his Days event, Chandler didnt go, he didnt want to be seen there, and he actually didnt feel like going at all, but he asked Freddie to text him from time to time, to let him know what was happening,

It was a whole day, and most of the cast was going except the new guy, but Freddie knew he was gonna be asked about him, and He already had his little session with Corday telling him what to say !

He wasnt actually thrilled about going to this event, but he had to

Saturday 9th November, everyone arrived around 10 AM, there were so many people already waiting for them , Freddie and the rest of the actors came on in alphabetical order, and went to the i media center , to be interviewed, there was a huge crowd, Freddie sat down and waited to talk to journalists, while on the big screen, they were playing some old episodes of Days, without the couple Wilson on them,

Freddie did a few interviews talking highly about the recast trying not to show his emotion while mentioning Chandler, who he was missing so much on set, but couldn't tell, at a few moments of freedom, he was texting Chandler ,

They had an hour lunch break , then there was the signing session, from 2 to 4 PM!He was there with Judi and Wally, then they all went back to the media center, while a quiz was being played with the crowd,

Freddie started to have enough of saying the same things over and over,at one point he went to the bathroom, put fresh water on his face and called Chandler

« Hey babe, so how is it going out there ? »

« Im so bored, this is getting too long,i can't wait to be in your arms »

« Tell me about it, i can't even imagine, I remember last year, when we sneaked out »

Freddie smiled, he did remember that, when they both left, to hide for a little while, to be together

« I wish I was with you right now ! »

« Babe, not long now »

« What are you up to then ? »

« Well not much, watching our favorite series on TV, playing games, I wanted to hang out for a bit, but couldnt be bothered without you, Casey s left, i miss you »

« I miss you too hun, as soon as i get out of here, i come back to you »

« I can't wait ! »

« Have to go back, it s Q&A, love you »

« Love you too babe, »

Freddie hung up, went back to the crowd, he was the first to sit down in front of all these people, he couldnt stay still, like he had needles on his chair, nobody asked hi m questions, he got the micro for a few seconds, thanked the crowd for the 48 years, and then just gave back the micro to someone else, listening to other people getting questioned, he saw Jen starting talking, wasnt impressed at all, he was playing with his phone in his pocket, and could not wait to get out of there,

They showed November Days previews on big screen, this time there was a little bit of Wilson, he saw Chandler and had emotion in his eyes, then he stood up and waved to the crowd, he went back to the media center, he was so pissed of with all those interviews repeating the same things again and again, that he was the first one to leave, he was escorted with Blake, there security people everywhere, he went back to his car and drove away from the place, he suddenly felt sick...

He was thinking that it wasnt fair on Chandler to tell all those things to the media, but he didnt want to talk to him about it, he knew Chandler would be hurt.

He felt like he was betraying him, and the feeling he had was making him very uncomfortable

« Hey babe, OMG you dont look good what happened ? »

Chandler was looking at Freddie and he was not loking good

« Are you ok ? »

Freddie wanted to forget about this day, he just wanted to vanish it from his memory

« Im fine hun, just a bit tired »

Chandler kissed him

« So lets have a nap then »

« IM ok, honestly »

Chandler was a bit worried but he didnt say anything

« ok babe, lets just sit down »

He took Freddie's hand, and walked to the sitting room, they sat on the couch, Freddie'shead resting on chandler's shoulder, They staid silent for a little while, enjoying being together, they had a quick diner, watched a movie, Freddie fell asleep on Chandler's lap

Chandler woke him up nicely to take him to bed, they both laid down in each other's arms

Chandler was caressing Freddie's hair, he,loved doing that, Freddie was exploring Chandler s chest with his fingers

« I love you babe »

Freddie knew that, and he also knew how much stuff he had to had to deal with, and he couldnt believe that Chandler was still with him , he was so blessed to have him in his life

« love you too » he answered, moving closer to Chandler feeling his heartbeat

They both fell asleep , one against the other, hugging.

Freddie woke up, Chandler had thrown something on his face, he sat down on the bed and looked at him he was pissed, he could tell just by looking at him

« Whats wrong ? »

Chandler just got out get some shopping to make breakfast and coffee, and got the magazine, he could not believe what he just read

« Just read it, middle page about Days event »

Freddie looked at it

Crap, he didnt think that the articles would be out so quickly

As we **previously reported**, "Days of our Lives'" **Freddie Smith** (Sonny Kiriakis) revealed to _Soap Opera Network_ that **Guy Wilson** will replace **Chandler Massey** onscreen in the role of Will Horton beginning in January 2014. And now, we have the details of the transition, including Smith's thoughts on the controversial super-quick recast and how Wilson is fitting into the role.

"I'm the middle man who keeps getting asked about it," Smith says with a laugh over being slightly hounded by the media to comment on Massey's departure and Wilson's start in the role. "But basically, what's most important is that the storyline continues on, because it's a wonderful story. I've had so much positive feedback, and it's really been life changing for some people. And to think our work can do that? It's really cool. It's helped people come out of the closet and tell their parents, and it's great. I miss Chandler. We started this journey together. But I also love working with Guy. He's an incredible person."

In order to keep the momentum of the story going, both Smith and Wilson thought it was important to get to know each other well in an extremely short amount of time. "We spent a week together, him and I, hanging out every day, going to lunch, because we really wanted to just cram in two years of 'let's get to know each other,'" he shares. "So we told stories and talked and talked and hung out, and we're now good friends."

Smith says he and his new co-star had "instant chemistry," even though Wilson's take on the character is different from Massey's. "He's bringing a new little twist to the character, making it his own, which I think is what a person should do," he says. "So it's just been interesting. For me, I just had to ride the wave and go where it was going… [Adjusting to a new face] was challenging, but at the end of the day, it's nice to have those challenges, so you leave work going, 'Today was hard, and I did well.'"

As for the transition onscreen, Smith says it's about as quick as the news of the character's recast was! "If you blink and open your eyes, you'll be like, 'Wait, there's a new Will?!'" he reveals. "It's literally just 'BOOM!'"

But he assures fans that the sudden switch will all make sense in the end. "I'm not allowed to say much, but I think people will understand the timing of it, once it airs," he teases. "I'm excited to get the material out there so that he can talk about it and I can talk about it and he's onscreen. Right now, it's just everyone saying, 'Oh my God, I'm so excited,' or 'I'm so pissed,' so I just want it to get out there!"

« Instant chemistry ? , so we have two years of work, acting, scenes, and with him you have instant chemistry ? Are you kidding me ? »

Freddie was feeling terrible, some of those words didnt come out of his mouth, but he did say things like that to the journalists

« So what am I ? what have we done you and me for two years ? Whay dont you just say that hes better than me ! while you're at it ! »

« I mean, come on,is he that good that you have to make me feel like im just not talented ? Or i was a shit actor ? Especially coming from you, i can take it from anybody else but you ? Youre my boyfriend, or maybe you like him and you dont tell me ? Well after what i told him the other week, the guy must laugh at me right now »

,

Chandler was very upset, and Freddie had nothing to say, he was letting him get his anger out, and Chandler was right, so what could he possibly say to defend himself

« Don't you take the work we ve accomplished together seriously ? The two of us ? Im done with all this , I really am, Im sick of this lying, i ve had enough of all this crap, you know what, just keep your precious new friend, and im out of here »

Chandler left, slammed the door, didnt even notice Casey who just got up

Freddie felt sad, he wanted to hide and never get out, of course Chandler was hurt, he should have known that would hurt his feelings, How could he say such thing !

He got up threw the magazine in the bin

_ Dam you Corday_ he thought

He got dressed, he had to find Chandler, but didnt know where to look, he drove around the town, going to Chandllers best places but no sign of him anywhere !

And then he knew , that place they went a few times, to be alone, his friends appartment in San Francisco, he drove all the way there

He knocked on the door, nobody answered, he just went inside, the door was unlocked, so he knew Chandler was there, he looked in every room, there was noone , so he reached the garden , Chandler was laying on the grass facing the sky, listening to music

Freddie Walked towards him, but when Chandler saw Freddie, he stood up and moved away

« What are you doing here ! »

Freddie was about to cry

« Ive looked everywhere for you, been to your mates, bars, i was so worried ! »

Chandler saw Freddies despair in his eyes, he couldnt take it, he knew he had to stand up because he was hurt, but the way Freddie was looking at him was making him melt

« IM sorry » Freddie said about to cry

« Im angry ! » answered Chandler, his heart was beating fast, he wanted to hold Freddie so bad

« I know, and trust me, hes not better than you, not by a long shot, we cant improve with him, like I used to with you, its different, and nothing like you, I was so pissed of saying things over and over that day, that i actually said stuff like that, but Corday was very pushy, and i wasnt supposed to talk about you, i feel bad about this, I really do, I dont love him, hes not my friend, we work together, and thats it, Hewill never be you »

Chandler was listening to Freddie getting closer and closer to him

« Im sorry that i hurt your feelings, that wasnt my intention, i know what youve been through, because of me, I hate when we fight » !

Chandler didnt let him finished, he closed his mouth with a kiss

Freddie was so lucky to have such a wonderful and understanding boyfriend

They hugged tight, Freddie closed his arms around Chandlers waist, squeezing him agaisnt him, moving him closer to his body, they were so close they could feel each other s heartbeat

They kissed again, Chandler took Freddie's hand and went to the bedroom

They kept kissing, moving towards the bed, undoing their top, unzipping their jeans, Boxers socks went flying over the bed, they were both naked laying down caressing, touching, exploring their bodies, each inch of their skin was vibrating, they got hard very quickly, rubbing it against the other,

Chandler took the power and rolled Freddie over, made him moan, their bodies became one, and exploded of joy at the same time, Freddie wouldnt stop kissing Chandler.

They both rested in bed for a while, then had some diner, with some wine, lightened some candles,

Chandler showed Freddie something he had found on the internet about their astrological signs

**Pisces and Virgo**

When Virgo and Pisces join together in a love match, it generally makes for a healthy relationship. The two Signs are opposite one another within the Zodiac, and such Signs tend to be well balanced, one making up for qualities the other lacks. They are an easy-going, do-gooding duo, and often devote their time to helping others as well as one another. Each partner in this couple brings out the best aspects in the other.

Both Signs dote on and adore one another. They strive for a harmonious relationship and are very accepting and sympathetic people. Virgo can help Pisces fulfill dreams and ambitions and give them the tools they need to turn ideas into reality. Virgo will provide a solid, steady base for the more emotional and intuitive Fish. On the other hand, Pisces offers a gentle touch, kindness and an emotional depth that Virgo appreciates. Virgo is interested in material comforts and at times cannot understand the simplistic attitude of Pisces. Their life's aspirations can be very different. Once they can accept and overcome this difference, and learn to combine their energies, theirs will be a very rewarding relationship.

Virgo is ruled by Mercury and Pisces is ruled by Jupiter and Neptune. When Mercury and Neptune come together a beautiful spiritual connection is made. Together, they represent an idealistic partnership. Pisces is also ruled by Jupiter. This adds a yang energy to the combination and represents philosophy, expansion and excesses. This trio brings excellent communication, empathy, imagination and creativity to the relationship.

Virgo is an Earth Sign and Pisces is a Water Sign. Generally the two are very compatible, as both Water and Earth are real, tangible things. Pisces, as a Water Sign, is born to connect humankind, and when they come together with Earth there is not a stronger natural bond. Virgo may have a more stable view of life than their partner. They can help their lover ground that poetic Pisces nature. But too much of a good thing can turn to mud if both partners aren't careful. Pisces's flightiness may annoy Virgo, and Pisces may in turn feel that Virgo is too scientific. But it will be easy for them to find a way to work around these disparities.

Virgo and Pisces are both Mutable Signs. Both like to move from one arena to another as the feeling takes them. They each are continuously inspired and assisted by one another, forming a cyclical ring of new ideas and a steady stream of excitement. Conflict rarely arises between them, and when it does it quickly resolves itself. Both partners have learned the fine art of compromise.

What's the best aspect of the Virgo-Pisces relationship? It's their complementary and harmonious attitude toward one another. The overall empathy and commitment these two Signs value in a relationship is what will keep the ties strong and long lasting. Everyone will be envious of their devotion to one another, as well as to their friends and the community.

Freddie smiled, he looked at his boyfriend kissed him

« That is so true, and you are my strength »

They both kissed and hugged ...


	35. Chapter 35

« Good morning babe, » Chandler was standing at the bedroom door, leaning agaisnt the wall, shirtless, with jeans on, Freddie had just woken up, he was staring at him

« Good morning my love, Im supposed to be working today »

They were still in San Francisco, Freddie didnt fancy going back to LA, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Chandler especially after those articles about the New Will,

« So are you going to work ? Because if you are, its already 10 AM »

Freddie looked at his watch

« Holy crap, you're right, well im late, then arent I ! »

Chandler moved towards the bed

« I guess you are babe ! »

He laid on the bed next to Freddie who was still laying there

He leaned towards him to reach his lips

« hummm » Moaned Freddie « How would I want to go to work if you do this to me !

« Well you better call them if youre not going, so whats it gonna be today ? Sick ? Out of petrol ? Car wont start ? »

Freddie smiled, he actually found lots of reasons not to go to work recently

« Ok knock it of, will you ! » he said to chandler slapping his butt gently

He called work saying he wasnt feeling good,

« So now youre not working, youre gonna come with me, i have something to show you »

« Whats that ? » asked Freddie

« Youll see when we get there, so get dressed, we have to go back to LA ! »

Freddie was curious, he was wondering what Chandler had to show him

They both got ready to leave San Francisco and headed back to LA, Chandler was really silent Freddie asked questions but didnt get any answer !

He saw Chandler going to West Hollywood, heading to Santa Barbara, he really was wondering where they were going

Then Chandler parked the car, near some nice appartments,

« Ok now are you gonna tell me where we are ? » asked Freddie

« We are going to see our new Appartment babe » !

« What ? » Freddie was surprised and happy at the same time, he couldnt believe it, Chandler had done all this behind his back without saying a word

« Yeahh, deposit has been paid, I really hope you ll like it »

Chandler already had the keys, Freddie couldnt believe it

They entered the place, it was spacious, very bright, a huge bedroom, a little kitchen with a stove, a bathroom including a bath and a washbasin, there was a laundry room, a garbagge disposal, it was a very nice place, and there was also a private carpark for the residents

« Its beautiful » said Freddie grabbing chandler for a hug

« Im so glad youlike it, and we can have cable satellite internet, its a good place here, a lot of gay do live here »

Freddie knew that , West Hollywood was the right place to live , a lot of gay were hiding here, it was surrounded by gay bars , There was a gay pride parade every year in West Hollywood.

« I love it my love » !

« So are you ready to move in with me babe ? »

« Oh yeahhhhhh, when are we moving ? »

« As soon as youre ready ! The sooner the better » !

Freddie had a whole hard work week ahead of him, so he wasnt sure when he could be ready for moving, ar

« Ok well Saturday babe, please, make sure youre free, Casey is helping out »

« Ok Saturday it is then »

Freddie was so happy tht he forgot he had a whole week working with the new guy, all he coudl think about at this moment was the fact that he was gonna live wiht the love of his life, for real, that was actually gonna happen, and he couldnt be happier

He even forgot to tell Alyssa that evening, he just was so thrilled that he packed up everything he could, he wanted to buy ,new stuff for Chandler and him, stuff which would be theirs

He couldnt wait to move, and the week wasnt going fast enough for him, he just did his job shooting scenes with the new guy, like an actor does usually, because he knew that was just acting now, on friday, he realised that he hadnt told Alyssa about it, so he did

Chandler spent the week getting stuff in the appartment with Casey's help, he was so happy and anxious at the same time, that was the first time he was moving in with someone as a couple, just the two of them together eveyr day and eveyr night, he couldnt wait, but was stressed too

Alysa was astonished, she couldnt believe that Freddie just told him now , as he was moving the day after, she was really pissed at him , like she didnt knwo how she would pay the rent of the appartment on her own, Freddie told her she could get a roomate it was easy to find in LA, she wondered about the fans too, but Freddie didnt at that point.

He quicly apologised, and left to go and see Chandler

Hey ba be, I didnt know you were coming over tonight »

« Yeahh, I wanted to be with you, I cant wait to move in with you actually ! »

« I ve been busy, with casey, we moved my stuff, and we have bought some furniture, and a double bed, just need the sheets » Chandler smiled at Freddie

« I ll get the sheets my love, will you come with me tomorrow ? »

« I defintily would babe »

They finished getting things ready for their new place, Freddie had brought some stuff from his place too, then they had some rest watching TV in the sitting room , laying on the couch, one on the top of the other ! Casey had gone out with his girlfriend

They ended up in the bedroom, naked under the sheets, caressing each other's skin,melting their fingers together.

Chandler was playing with Freddie's hairy chest

« Did you watch the episodes this week ? » Chandler asked Freddie

« I didnt get a chance, why ? »

« They actually aired the scene when i come back from California ! but they cut a bit »

« No kidding, I bet they cut the bit when we roll around like crazy »

« Bingo ! How did you guess ! » Chandler smiled, he knew they were gonna cut the scene, he was quite happy they didnt cut it all

« I did enjoy it though, it was so much fun filming this »

« OH yeahhhhhhhhh » Freddie looked at Chandler with an intense look

« Dont stare like this, i know those eyes ! »

« My cheeky loving eyes, my love, do you remember when you called me babe ? »

Chandler added that in one of the scene they filmed back in August, he did add « My Love » talking to « Sonny » but he was telling that to Freddie, and He was remembering the look on Corday's face

« Yeah, Corday nearly shit frisbees that day » !

They both laughed, they were happy, tomorrow would a big change in their life, and they couldnt wait to get a fresh start for them both, as a couple !

Saturday, Big day, Freddie wakes up in Chandler's arms and feels like hes the luckiest guy on the planet

« Morning my love, we have a busy day today »

Chandler opened his eyes, yeahhh that was definitely a big day

They got ready, started moving the rest of the stuff to the appartment, a friend of Freddie's was Freddie went to get some clothes and thigs left over at Alyssa's who was still pissed of about him moving

He was so happy that he didnt even notice, he got to his appartment, Chandler and him started arranging furniture, then Freddie realised he forgot the sheets for the bed, he was so happy that he tweeted it, without thinking that fans were gonna wonder why he was moving again, and without Alyssa this time

He went shopping got some nice white and purple sheets, Freddie liked the purple, He got some bits and pieces, and headed back home.

It was their home, their place, Chandler and his...

« Hey babe, youre back I was wondering what you were doing ! »

« Went to get some shopping for our place love ! »

Chandler was excited like a little kid, he sat down on the couch

« Come on babe, show me ! »

They both had some coffee, and Freddie showed him the stuff he got, some candles, some sheets, a little cover, some glasses, a bottle of wine

« Ok, not sure the wine was necessary ! » Smiled Chandler

« Its for us, to celebrate tonight »

« Yeahh, I gathered that babe, we still have things to do, but we can take a break and finish tomorrow if you like »

Freddie looked at Chandler with his beautiful loving eyes

« Yesssssssssss ! I would love that very much » »

« Ok, Now we re engaged and have our place, we just need to get married » !

Freddie looked at Chandler who was laughing

« Just wanted to see your face while I was saying that »

« I know we will get married, love, I promise »

« Dontworry babe I was teasing you »

That night, in their bed, they talked a lot about their future, Chandler wanted to tell the whole world he was in love with Freddie but he knew that Freddie couldnt, because of His PR, and the soap too !

He was demanding anything, as long as he was happy, that s all that mattered to him

They made love in their new sheets, their new bed, their new appartment...

« Morning babe, I made some coffee »

Chandler s smile was enlightning the whole bedrrom

« You re so beautiful » Said Freddie

Chandler looked at him, and gave him a kiss

« I love you ! »

« I love you too ! »

They laid and cuddled in bed for a while , then they finished cleaning up the appartment !

They were both resting in each other's arms on the couch, Chandler was on his lap top, when he saw something on twitter, fans were upset, and it was making a huge buzz on twitter

« Hey babe, look at this »

Chandler just saw why ppl were angry, and showed Freddie

« What the hell ? Is he stupid ? »

They just read the new guy who tweeted something which he never should have »

« Hes not gonna make himself popular writing crap like this » said Chandler

Freddie just read it again

Guy Wilson THEguywilson

at Ralph's for midnight hollywood grocery shopping aka is she a chick or a tranny (?) and will he / she pleeze stop touching all the grapes

8:04. 17 nov. 13

« I dont believe how stupid he is » Said Freddie, hes got the whole gay trans bi comunity against him now, for sure, theyre all gona say hes homophob ! »

« What do you care ? Hes a dick really ! How can he possibly tweet such a thing, and there are answers, people are not happy, he must have sen hes got fans rage ! »

« I know but hes my co star, I have to work with the guy every day »

« Well, im glad im not working there anymore, and I really feel for you, I still can not believe they would hire such a prat »

« Fans are too pissed hes gonna get told of at work!He better say sorry, not a good image for a guy whos playing Will Horton ! OMG i miss you so much at work » Freddie looked at Chandler , he leaned towards him to reach his lips and sealed them with a kiss .

Chandler put the lap top down and answered Freddie s kiss with passion opening slightly his mouth to feel his tongue, to taste him.

At this moment nothing mattered more than them being together...


	36. Chapter 36

They had been in their appartment for two days, and couldnt believe how good it felt to be toget her every day

Chandler was happy being around Freddie every night, and as soon as he finished shooting, he came home to his baby

« Hey babe, how was the day of shooting today ? »

« You have no idea ! »Answered Freddie

« What ? What happened ? »

« We ve all had a meeting, the whole cast, GW has been told of by the big boss, and the cast too, especially Deirdre, she was pissed of »

« What about you, babe ? Why dont you ever say anything ? »

« Well, I did, heuuu not really, but im not like you, I dont have your strentgh hun »

« I know you cant lose your job, but dont tell me that you agree with the guy ! »

« I dont , honestly I really dont, hes not even my friend, we dont hang out at all, he s always with Casey and Jen »

« Jen ! not kidding ! » Screamed Chandler, « well Im not surprised at all » He continued, That woman is a bigot too !

« Well, I m guessing there are a few homophob in the cast ! »

Freddie looked at Chandler, he knew something happened at Chicago with Jen but He never told him exactly what,

« Anyway, weve all been called for a meeting, and Deirdre was really pissed with Guy, she told him he was an idiot and he had the whole fandom against him, especially gay people which wasnt giving a good image to the Wilson story, even to DAYS, James told him of too, he said he was a prat, as it wasnt enough that we had to work twice as hard with him, as we used to with you, we now have to deal with the whole gay comunity because of a stupid tweet ! »

« What about you babe ? what did you say ? »

« Well, he actually looked at me to get some support , but i told him he digged his own whole so he could deal with it on his own, i wasnt gonna stand up for him, after what he wrote, let's face it, that was really homophob that coment wasnt it ? »

« Yepppppppppppp ! it was ! »

« So he did apologise on twitter, and to us too, but I dont think that worked !, because fans have got the wrong image now, they dont like him I guess, Or a few do !

« And are you surprised really ? »

« No Im not actually, I think hes just not quite realising what impact Wilson had on people, and hes just acting a bit too much, thinking he can get away with it ! »

« Well, Im glad Im not working with him »

« Well, its kind of awkward ! »

« I bet it is!Well, let's change subject, how would like some pizzas tonight ? Or chinese maybe ? Im kind of useless at cooking ! »

Freddie laughed, he knew Chandler wasnt the best cook in the world but that didnt matter

« Well let's say chinese ! gonna love it, do you want me to order ? »

Chandler kissed Freddie, moved him to the couch, made him sit down

« You just stay here, im getting you a drink, and I will order the diner, just make yourself confortable have some rest, relax ! »

« OK » Said Freddie looking at Chandler with such loving heart eyes which would make an iceberg melt

They had diner, then sat both in the couch, Chandler had his leg on the top of Freddie's lap, his arm around his neck, Freddie was holding Chandler too, a hand on his leg, and the other arm was behind his back.

They started talking about life and their future, an eventual wedding, coming out maybe !

« By the way, We ve got our video 65 roses being released soon » !

« Yeahhh, thats cool, and I actually had some news about my series, its gonna be out on the 26th November, tuesday night, 7PM on our AA Web site, and youtube ! »

« I hope it will work, maybe you could tell Corday then to shuv his job up his ass »

Freddie laughed,

« Well, were not sure about anything yet, but hopefully, well get it to work »

They kissed

« Shall we call it the night and go to bed babe ? »

« With pleasure ! »

They both went hand in hand to their bedroom...

With all the things happening in their lives, they were definitely happy that their relation was strong enough to handle anything, their bond was very strong

They both started kissing moving towards the bed undressing each other, Chandler couldnt help but getting warm everytime he felt Freddie's lips on his mouth, his body was shivering, and its temperature was rising, when Freddie opened his mouth to melt his tongue with his, his pulse accelerated, his blood pressure was boiling, he could feel his hertbeat in his temples, He answered the kiss with passion, hunger, he was tasting Freddie's tongue, and felt so excited, his hardness was showing, Freddie took his boxers of and threw it over the bed, His body wanted Chandlers so bad, he needed him so much, he was as hot as him, Chandler s burning kisses was giving him fever, they both laid on the bed exploring each others body, caressing every inch of their skin, got passionate, Freddie rolled Chandler over controlling his movements, making him harder by kissing him all over, making him moan, They became just one body, one heart, one soul, they screamed of enjoyment getting overwhelmed by so much delightness, they reached the outbreak of their pleasure.

They both rested , embraced, Chandler was playing with Freddie's hairy chest, Freddie was holding his other hand, they fell alseep...

A few days passed, Chandler and Freddie had cable and internet being installed in their appartment, they were happy to catch up on their favourite series

« wouahh, nice episode » Said Chandler after turning the TV of

« Yeppp, answered Freddie, Putting his arm around him

« So what s up at work ? , Ive been on twitter, and your New guy is getting so much crap, I mean, hes done something wrong, but its like he didnt get the lesson ! »

« Really ?, what did he do now ? »

« Well seen some fans tweeting tweets he favourited »

« Yeahh ? » Freddie was curious to know more

« Well for example

_ When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they use contraception so that they don't have kids who will fuck up their awesome life _

Or even worse

_You can call my dick John Landis because it decapitated two vietnamese kids _

_I hate when bitches be like deeper deeper fuck you think i am a horse _

And there s one more

_ Youwant a ring ? Here's your ring ! / scene

Oh fuck you Wilson _

« Honeslty, will he actually learn something ? Hes actually having a laugh about Wilson, His own rôle, and storyline, is he stupid ? »

« Wouahhhhh, I didnt see all this »

« Well fans do,and theyre pissed »

« Yeahhhh, I can imagine ! »

« Hes not making himself popular at all ! »

« No kidding ! »

They both went to bed, get some sleep, tomorrow was gonna be an other day, who knows what could happen...


	37. Chapter 37

« Good morning babe, Monday, so is it day of or are you gonna work ? Because sometimes you work on mondays and sometimes you dont, and as i know you have your talk on the radio tonight, im not so sure youre working ! »

Freddie was just waking up couldnt be bothered talking, he sat down on the bed, reached Chandler's hands who was sitting at the edge of it, pulled him towards him, making him fall on his body, he serched for his lips, pressed them against Chandler's with passion opening his mouth slightly, he looked for his tongue, grabbed it with his and started tasting it rolling it around his, that was so delectable that his whole body shivered, they both got fever, Chandler was responding to Freddie's caresses with fervour, exploring each inch of his body with the top of his fingers, making him have goose bumps everywhere, they were in demand of each other, their senses were awakening, their skin was boiling, then Freddie's phone rung

Chandler didnt stop kissing Freddie

« Wait, just let me. ... »

Chandler moved the phone away,which felt on the floor, he grabbed Freddie's neck while kissing him, his hands reached his hardness moving his fingers all around it, Freddie rolled him over and melted his body to his, they both soon exploded of joy...

Freddie staid on the top on Chandlers for a while, giving him little kisses everywhere on his face, then they laid down next to each other

Freddie checked his phone, Shawn had called him, it was about th talk on the radio, just to let him know it was still on and which time it will be,

Chandler took his phone away again

« But wait, come on ! » Freddie wasnt even angry, he was smiling

« No phone until your talk on internet tonight »

« Is that an order ? »

« Yessssssssssssss ! today, you belong to me ! » Said Chandler leaning towards Freddie to give him a kiss

« I am already yours my love »

« HUMMMM, true ! so today youre with me, and only me no phone, no internet, just the bed , me , and maybe the fridge for drinks and food ! »

Freddie laughed, Chandler loved hearing him laughing, he hadnt heard him laugh lately, and he loved when he was laughing his head of like this, that beautiful smile, on this lovely face, even his eyes were laughing, you could see it when he was happy just by the look at his eyes, he could tell, his eyes were enlightning the room, when he was on picture with Alyssa, or even the cast, sometimes when he was pissed of, or bored, or annoyed, even when he had a fake smile, Chandler could tell just by looking in his eyes

He knew him so well

« SO how long is your thing tonight ? »

« My thing ! » smiled Freddie

« Yeahh you know your talk on internet, how does that work is it on the phone, or microphone ? »

« Its on the phone , but im puttin my earphones though, ! »

Chandler laughed, he was imagining Freddie with the telephone during one hour without moving

«what do you have planed today ? »Asked Freddie to Chandler

« You know, i told you , being with you ! and just you and me today »

« Well what do you want to do now ? »

Chandler looked at Freddie, he was standing up at the doorway with just some boxers on, it was very tight, that you could see the curve of his buttocks, his hair was shining, his eyes were bright and glittery, his heart just went bumping inside his chest, he was just staring at his boyfriend and felt love all around, he was so blesseo have this gorgeous guy in his life

« What are you staring at ? » Freddie just noticed Chandler's look

« Nothing, ! » Said Chandler casually

He kept staring

« WHAT! » Screamed Freddie, Have I got something on the nose , on the lips ? »

Chandler reached out to him, kissed him,

« Yeahhhh, you got me on your lips » !

« hummmmmmmmmm » Moaned Freddie this feels so good ! »

« Now let's not talk about Days, your work, GW, just you and me ! »

« Sounds good to me ! »

They laid back down, put the television on and watched some series...

« God time flies when we're together, time for you to get on your show i guess »

It was evening already, the day had gone very quiclky

Freddie sat on the couch, took the phone and got on line with the radio blog, he was talking about AA with Shawn who was on line too, Questions started to be asked

Chandler was looking at him, he was supposed to keep hisself busy, but he was staring at Freddie, he sat next to him, and started tickling him , Freddie started laughing on the phone for no reason, and whispered to Chandlers ear to stop !

Chandler felt like teasing him, he kissed him all over the face, Freddie lost focus on xhat he was saying , he knew he couldnt say anything, he was on line

At one moment, Shawn was talking so Freddie moved the phone away, and asked Chandler to stop being silly

« What do you want for diner babe ? »

Freddie was whispering still

« Are you cooking ? »

« I can try » Smiled Chandler

« Ill do it love, its nearly over »

« Ok ill get you a bier then ! »

« Yeahh good idea »

Chandler left the room, leaving Freddie finished his talk on line

He grabbed two biers, opened one and gave it to Freddie, then went back in the bedrrom, sat down and went surfing on the internet with his laptop

He heard Freddie opened the door

« Come back to me please love »

Chandler looked at his lovely cheeky face

« Coming babe, just getting the lap top »

They both sat on the couch, Freddie had taken care of the diner, as usual

« So im guessing back on set tomorrow right ? »

« Hummmm », Freddie said wiping his eyes

« Yeahhh, what about you ? Didnt you have a video to make with your group ? »

« Yeahh, the Miley Cirus songs, the other one is for Cystic fibrosis, the video is released beginning of December, but we have to shoot Wrecking ball at Caseys with the guys »

' »Would love to watch this »

« Well actually, i was gonna ask you if you could film it »Asked Chandler

« Yeahh sure,whenever you guys are ready, well do it ! »

« So now what ? » said Freddie

« I would love to work with you on a project »

« You're talking about the movie im writing ? »

« Yepp we can work together cant we ? That could be awesome ! »

« I was gonna ask you anyway » Said Freddie

They both kept talking about their projects, they wanted to work together again, and they were hoping that was gonna happen, Chandler was thinking he would love to see Freddie leaving Days !

He had quite enough of all those articles on soap magazines and on the internet telling how much the cast including Freddie, was thrilled to work with the new guy,how great he was blablabla ! it was kind of bugging him sometimes !

He knew Freddie had to keep his job but the way he was talking on some interviews sometimes was heartbreaking, like he never existed and the new was doing all the good work, pluss the whole story he always wanted was happening without him, Freddie told him about the engagement, the wedding, Chandler felt really sick about this, it should have been him, and not that guy, never got a yes when he was talking to Corday about a wedding, always a NO answer, no gay wedding on the show, he got fired and in about three months time, with the new, he had what he was waiting for for two years ! SO UNFAIR and it didnt seem to bother Freddie much, or maybe Freddie wasnt showing it , he wasnt sure

He was miles aways , gone in his head, thinking brainstorming,

« Chan, love ? Chan »

He didnt hear Freddie who was calling him

He went back to his senses

« yesss babe, sorry ! I was just thinking »

« I could see that ! » Freddie just saw the change on Chandlers face

« Whats wrong ? »

Chandler wasnt sure if he had to tell him or not, he didnt want to get into a fight, he hated that

« Well , i was just wondering, you know, i heard you in those interviews, you say that the new just fitted in and bring his own flavour, and you love him, and you hung out with him, Im just astonished, because you hardly said things like that when we first started working together, I m really hurt sometimes the way you talk like ive never existed on the show ! , Now you just have to get pictured with him like youre best pal, Why not ? We enver done that either, I know you have Corday s pressuring, and your PR who isnt that smart though, well, anyway, I really feel down sometimes about things you can say ! »

Freddie didnt know what to say, he didnt think Chandler could be hurt, there were just words, but he realised that words can hurt, like gestures or actions

« IM so sorry ! I didnt know that hurt your feeling that much, Im just so pissed of sometimes repeating things over and over again ! »

« Well just tell me you love himwhile youre at it, sometimes I really feel like you do » !

« No I dont, hes just my co star, I have to work with him so we do talk on set but we dont hang out, or stuff like that » Freddie reached Chandlers arm, pulled him against him to give him a hug »ou

« I love you, babe, I know you dont want to lose your job, but I do feel bad about all this sometimes, I wish you would just run away ! »

« I wish » !

They hugged tight, Chandler didnt want to let go of him, they staid like this for a little while, cheek against cheek, feeling their heart beating at once.


	38. Chapter 38

Chandler was down still about what happened with those interview nearly forgetting his name as if he never existed as Will, he felt really bad knowing that Freddie was going along with those lies about the New Guy !

He knew there wasnt much he could do to make stop all this and he knew that Corday was probably enjoying the fact that he was jeopardising his relationship with Freddie

Chandler was jealous of this new guy who was with his boyfriend every day, kissing maybe, being close to him, the way he couldnt be anymore on set, that relationship they use to have on set , they used to improvise just like that , kisses hugs, it was so easy to film with Freddie, Chandler loved working with him, the love they were sharing on and off set was so strong, and the fans were watching because of that, Chandler could handle that chemistry they had together, but the fact that Freddie said that the new had instant chemistry with him, that was a bit too much to handle

He was thinking about all those things, having doubts about where his relationship With Freddie was gonna go,

He started reading those articles and felt a bit down again, That was kind of hertbreaking, like Freddie had replaced him,

His eyes started getting wet, he went to the bathroom, get some fresh water, he wasnt sure how to react about the whole thing,

He knew Freddie loved him, but he was just worried about their relationship, and was wondering how it was going on set with the new bloke

He was competely in his thoughts, and didnt see Freddie opening the bathroom door

Freddie had woken up, and as he couldn find Chandler next to him, he just went searching for him

« Are you ok Hun ? »

Chandler just came out of his dreams, and got back to reality,

« Im fine, i was just thinking about a few things, nothing to worry about »

Freddie saw the face on Chandler and knew something was up

« You're not ok ! tell me ! »

Chandler didnt want to go through a fight with his lover

« Im ok, just feeling a bit down, maybe i have a cold or something ! »

Freddie looked at Chandler deeply into his eyes, saw the sadness

« Tell me whats wrong ! »

Chandler couldnt resist that look so he told him, how he felt, and that he couldnt help it

« You have to believe me love, I m not lying to ou, I wouldnt, »

« I know babe , I know » Chandler hugged Freddie

They both staid in each others arms for a little while

Freddie let go

« I have to go to work, ill be back this afternoon »

« Ok babe, im just gonna do some tidying up, and might go to Casey's for the video we have to film together »

« Didnt you want me to hold the camera ? »

« oh yeahh, it s just record the song, whe have to record the voices »

« Well , ill be back later, theres the beginning of my series tonight, but we can go film if you all want to get this video finished for the beginning of December »

« Well probably do that during your break at thanksgiving, you have a three days break right, ? »

« Yeah I do, gonna spend some time of with you hun ! » said Freddie kissing Chandler before he left

Chandler had a few things to do to keep his mind busy,

Time flies, the day has gone very quickly, Chandler had been to Casey's starting recording the song with the boys, he just got back home when Freddie arrived, he was feeling a lot better

Freddie came in, took his jacket of and kissed Chan

« How was your day ? » Asked Freddie

« I went to Casey's , we started recording the song , what about you ? »

« Well not much to say, the guy got his lines wrong again, and he tried to be like you ! »

«What do you mean ? Like me ? »

« yeahh, He wanted to touch my hair, and tried to improvise a kiss I cut the scene «

Chandler had his eyes wide opened, he coudlnt believe what he was hearing

« WHAT THE HELL ? » »

Freddie saw Chandler was pissed of so he tried to change conversation starting talking about Thanksgiving and their plans

« Dont try to make me forget what you just said ! »

« Iknow, but i dont want to talk about it tonight, lets talk about good things, like thanks giving turkey day, we do it together , just the two of us this year ? Or doyou want us to invite some friends! »

Chandler was still a bit lost, thinking about what Freddie just told him

« Yeaah, we can have a party, but I wouldnt mind be alone with you »

« Well a diner , alone, just the two of us, sounds good to me »

Freddie looked At Chandler pulled him closer to him, to reach his lips !

« So ready to watch your series tonight ? Its soon isnt it ! »

Chandler took Freddies hand and went to sit on the couch, Freddie moved his arm and put it around Chandlers shoulders,

Freddie just remembered an embarassing scene they filmed ages ago

« Do you remember that scenes at the square ? »

« Well there are so many, which one are you talking about ? »

« The one when we kiss, you have your book, youre supposed to study and you give me the eybrows up look , I love that look ! »

« Yeahhh, I remember, we had to cut the scene while we were kissing »

Freddie laughed,

« That was because of you, we had to move that book on you laps »

Chandler smiled, he was remembering like it was yesterday, they had to move the book, at first the book was on the couch, next to him, but after the kiss, while the camera was focusing on Bryan (Lucas), Freddie actually moved his arm towards Chandler s face, and started caressing him, making him shivering, and giving him goose bumps, gting him all excited, but they couldnt waste time filming, so when they cut, thy just moved the book, and put it on Chandlers lap, to hide his excitment, that was quite funny, at the moment, because the way Chandler was playing the scene, even when his dad came around and started talking, Chandler remembered he was so hot, at this point feeling Freddie s look all over him, he even stood up to put back on his pants,

« Do you think people noticed ? I mean fans ? »

« Probably a few do but dont say, people must think theyre crazy »

They both laughed,

« I remember those eyebrows in that scene when I come home in one scene, I dont think its been aired yet, »

« No it hasnt been aired !, its in December »

Chandler smiled,yeah, all those improvisations they were doing, that was amazing, thats why fans liked them so much

« You came in and kissed me, and then you kissed me again, I wasnt expecting that, so i did my lovely eyebrows up look »

Freddie looked at him with his intense brown eyes

« i know, i love when you do that ! »

Chandler looked at Freddie and lift his eyebrows, making a movement with his finger asking him to come closer, they kissed, they cuddled up in the couch, had something to eat, after watching AA frst episode

Chandler had a good laugh seing Freddie the way he looked as Gary, with the hair back down and the glasses

« That was good fun actually » Said Chandler, i think i might watch the rest of the episodes

They both went to bed, hugged all night

Freddie woke up before Chandler he had to go to work and he was late, so he kissed Chandler still asleep before leaving

Chandler was awake, but still laying in bed, as it was Thanksgiving soon, he thought he might go to the studio wish his old friends a nice Thanksgiving, but that wasnt the only thing he had in mind

Freddie was shooting some awkward scenes, not that he actually was enjoying it, but it was his job, and he had to do it, but he didnt feel right every time he had to kiss the new Will, Thank god lunch break arrived quite quickly, and he went to get some air outisde,

Chandler had just arrived at Burbank , he came in before Freddie left , but they were at oppsite places, Chandler was going along the rooms, said Hello to Deirdre, Ali, Greg, and a few others, and just found the new guy finishing a scene !

He waited for him to be free, he knew he might see Corday but he couldnt careless

When GW finished his scene and saw Chandler he was a bit scared, last time he went to see him, wasnt very good, he was wondering what he wanted this time, he didnt want to be alone wiht him again, so he staid on the set where the crew was still wrapping up

Chandler came to him, as he noticed the guy didnt want to have a talk

« Hello, dude can i have a word ? »

« Yes, sure ! »

The guy woudl leave the set, so Chandler started talking

« SO , i heard that you are not only trying to replace me, but you actually are copying me too ? »

GW didnt move, he was looking at Chandler and didnt answer a word

« Do you really think you can be me ? Why are you trying so hard ? Dont touch Freddie's hair, thats my touch, not yours, my move, dont try to be a caricature, this isnt gonna work, all things we did, was because we love each other, you cant beat that, can you ? And please dont improvise kisses, Freddie is mine, if you try to be me, you better think again ! You cant do what we did, our loving looks are not replaceable , do your own stuff, but dont you dare touching my man too much, I came here before, and I can come here again ! You got me ? »

Chandler was pissed, he was looking at the New with anger, and wanted to punch his facing, but he didnt, he just walked away

GW looked at him while he was leaving,

Freddie just got back in and saw Chandler very upset

« hey babe, just came to say hello, i have to go »

« What ? wait a minute ! »

Freddie held Chandlers arm

« Come here, tell me what are you doing here ? »

« I came to say hello, i told you »

« Whay are you so upset then ! »

« I just had a talk with your new boyfriend »

Freddie didnt like the way Chandler said that

« You talked to GW ? »

« Yeahhhhhhhhh, Idid » ! Chandler screamed

Freddie took his hand,

« Let's go in my room, just come down , and tell meplease »

They both wen somewhere private

Chandler told Freddie what he told GW, and he added that he was jealous, and couldnt bare the guy touching him kissing him and trying to copy him

Freddie tried to reassure him, he said that he loved him no matter what that the new was nothing to him at all

They kissed, hugged, then chandler went back home, got some shopping for thanksgiving,on the way

When Freddie got home that evening, Chandler stopped talking about the new, he had three days ahead of him with his baby, and he didnt want to spoil them.

,


	39. Chapter 39

Thanksgiving, Chandler had been really busy trying to cook for Freddie but didnt come out quite right

He was in the kitchen getting the huge turkey out of the oven, it was carbonized , Freddie had gone out get some wine, Chandler was lookign at the poor turkey he just burnt !

_The hell with this oven _ he swore, he knew it was his fault, he forgot it in the oven

Freddie came back, saw the smoke, went straight to the kitchen, he saw Chandler with an apron, with sutffing all over it and sauce on his face

Freddie started to laugh

« Just dont you say a word ! » Said Chandler

« I didnt » Answered Freddie who was keeping laughing his head of

« Dont laugh, itsnot funny, I wanted this to be our first special thanksgiving in our place, and look at this, im useless »

Chandler was making his little puppy face, that face that Freddie couldnt resist , He grabbed Chandler and hugged him

« Its no big deal my love,we figure something out »

Chandler wanted that day to be perfect and he felt he ruined it

« Look at this mess ! » He screamed

Freddie was still smiling,

« Well clean up, and well go get some shopping, you go shower first, even if i think you look very hot like this »

Chandler looked at Freddie and smiled

« Hey, I got a smile ! »

« Dont make fun of me, i look ridiculous ! »

« oh no you dont ! Look at you, this beautiful eyes, those stains on your face, this apron, you look so hot ! »

Freddie leaned towards Chandler to get a kiss

« You're crazy » Said Chandler

« Yeahh, Crazy about you ! »

Chandler smiled

« Ok lets clean up and ill go shower, then we can figure something out for diner »

They cleaned everything, Chandler took a shower and came back all clean and shaved

They both went out to get some shopping done, Freddie told him he was gonna cook , that he didnt mind anyway, they did invite some friends over, so they had to be ready , before they arrive

The evening went well, Freddie made a wonderful diner, like usual, after everybody waas gone, they both sat on the couch and started talking about their lives

« You know, I told you I was gonna film the video of the song with Casey, are you still ok to give us a hand, ? »

« Yeahh sure, tomorrow ? »

« Yeah, dont have to take too long, its just for fun this time »

« Yeah , its no problem, Ill do it with pleasure »

Chandler was playing with his ring, every day since, this proposal happened, he looked at his ring, and was wondering when they coudl actually get married , he just noticced that Freddie didnt have his ring on his finger

« Where syour ring ? »

Freddie just realised he hadnt put it back on since his last day at work, and when he saw Chandler s face he knew he was gona be sorry to have forgotten such an important thing

« Wheres your ring ? » Chandler asked again

« I forgot to put it back on after work yesterday »

Chandler felt betrayed, he didnt know why exactly, but a huge gap in his h eart suddenly opened, he felt like Freddie was more interested in his job than in thei relationship

« You forgot ? Where is it ? At work ? »

« Well , I,,,,,,hummm, yes its in a safe place though » Freddie didnt quite know how to get out of this mistake

« At work ? Your enga gement ring at work ? You re joking right ? Are you too much into that new bloke that you eve forget your ring ? »

« God nooooooooooooo ! Are you crazy?of course not »

Chandller was yelling

« Ok so can you explain to me why the hell is your ring still at work ? »

_ He couldnt tell him Chandler didnt want him to talk about DAYS and the filming, but he had to explain why, because that wasnt intentional at all _

Chandler was angry, and wasnt ready to listen to Freddie's explanations or excuses, he put his coat, left slamming the door behind him

Freddie was left alone, He tried to call Chandler, he texted him but no reply, so he went to bed, but couldnt sleep...

Chandler went to see Casey, he felt sick, He wasnt sure if his reaction had been too much or not he was overwhelmed by lots of differend feelings

Casey told him to come down, and that his reaction had been to impulsive, he should have waited for Freddie to explain

Chandler wasnt ready to go home so he staid at Caseys, couldnt sleep, was feeling horrible

Freddie was in the bed, watching the ceeling and counting hours , he sent a last text to Chandler hoping to get an answer

_ We need to talk, just us, Please, You know I love you _

Chandler heard the phone ringing, read the text, and started feeling terrible, Maybe he acted too bad, he answered Freddie

_ Im hurt, i feel like you care more about your job than me, i love you too very much _

Freddie was reading his text and couldnt believe that Chandler had that impression, he was gonna answer when he got an other text

_ Ilove you too much to spend the night without you by my side , im coming home _

Freddie smiled, at least they were gonna be able to talk and clean the air

Chandler came home,as soon as he opened the door, Freddie rushed into his arms , Chandler couldnt bother pushing him away , he needed this hug too

They finally both let go of each other, sat down on the bed,

« IM so sorry » Said Freddie « I had no idea you felt that way, why didnt you say something, my job is important, but, not as important as you love, never ! »

Chandler was looking at Freddie, he was still sad, but couldnt resist Freddie s words and eyes

« You left your ring at work, and all those articles saying those things about the new guy, and i felt like i was put aside »

Freddie grabbed Chandlers hands

« NEVER ! I LOVE YOU and its not like Im gonna stop ! I want to be with you for the rest of my life, you mean the world to me »

« I,,,, ok » Chandler s tears were starting running over his face

Freddie hugged him,

« I love you so much » Whispered Chandler

Freddie could have said why he was a bit disturbed and left the ring at work but not now

They hugged and fell asleep

« What are you doing ? not like that, just move away ! stop messing around, were never gonna finish this otherwise »

Freddie was yelling, he was holding the camera trying to film a scene for Chandler s video and the boys were mocking around

Freddie was losing patience, they had just started, and only had the day

« Guys please, Chan, hun, go back at your microphone »

« Ok, guys, lets do it ! »Chandler was havingfun, but Freddie was losing his temper, so they had to do that seriously

He started singing, and the words, the way he was singing made Freddie shiver, the emotion coming out Chandler s voice was so real Freddie could hear how his whole situation with his job and the new guy affected him, he was giving his heart in that song, he knew the song had been recorded before, but the way he was singing, and his looks, so intense

« We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you in  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you in

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

The video too a little while but they finally finished it, it was dark, and late, the boys had a good laugh filming with that ghost, and faking a blow job, everyone was laughing their head of after while they were talking about it

« ok, its over, so maybe well watch it, and, then everyone goes home »

« I can make some adjustments and then we can all watch it before you put it on you tube, but it looks ok to me »Freddie said then he looked at Chandler

« You have such a beautiful voice ! »

Chandler blushed, the boys agreed that Chandler s voice was awesome,*

Freddie and Chandler called it the night, and went home

They both were back home, had some pizza, and then Freddie apologised to Chandller

« Im so sorry my love, I didnt realise that you were hurt that much »

Chandler looked deep inside Freddie's eyes, couldnt get away from this wonderful and amazing face, with those brown shiny eyes giving him such a marvellous loving look

« I forgive you babe,I was thinking about what I would do, if I were in your shoes, and im very glad Im not because I dont have a clue what I would do, or how I would react, I know you have to keep your job, Im aware of that »

Freddie kissed him, stopping him talking, they had enough talk for the day, he pulled Chandler towards him feeling his heartbeat accelerate, they were in love, they knew they loved each other, and they coudl climb mountains together, they will get through this, because the bond between them was unbreakable.


	40. Chapter 40

Those thanksgiving holidays were nearly over, Freddie wasnt too keen on going back to work, he knew he was gonna have to talk about that ring he left there eventually, and he wasnt looking forward to filming with GW either, he was having so much fun with Chandler , he was enjoying each minute spent with him

It was beginning of December and Chandler and him were already talking about his christmas break, on the 20th, Freddie couldnt wait getting out of there and go to see his family in OHIO, with his beloved .

Back on set, Freddie was feeling sick, he had to film a scene kissing the new and he wasnt feeling to good , everytime he had to do a close scene with him he wasnt feeling ok, he couldnt help thinking that it was so much easier with Chandler , he couldnt think about anything else than Chandler at that moment.

Chandler was still thinking about this famous ring, that Freddie forgot at work, he couldnt help it, that was going on in his head and driving him nuts, he thought he had to know , so he was gonna ask him anyway when he gets back from work

Freddie filmed his scene with a knot in his stomach, did the best he could, GW was struggling with his script as usual, Freddie was working double time to make the scene look right, when he got back to his dressing room, he put his engagement ring back on, and went home to his lover

« Hey babe, how are you ? »

Chandler saw the look on Freddie's face and was wondering what happened,

« What s this face, whats wrong ? »

Freddie explained about the scene and how the new was not getting it done properly, he kind of avoided talking about the kiss, Chandler wasnt to ready to listen to that ,

« You look like youre not feeling well ! »

Chandler was worried, he looked at Freddie,put his arms around him, hugged him

« Do you want something to drink babe ? »

Freddie sat on the couch,

« Ill have some water, my love, i think that will be ok »

Chandler brought Freddie a glass of water, and sat down next to Freddie

He put his arms around him, playing with his shirt

« So, I have to ask ! » Chandler wasnt sure how to say it, but he wanted to know

« Why did you forget your ring at work ? »

Freddie was expecting the question , and he couldnt escape it,

« Ok, i have to tell you, we filmed the wedding »

Chandler was astonished, woauhhhhhhh ok, that was hard to listen to

« What ?, so i was right then, you did film the wedding » He knew what he never asked Freddie about the script and the filming, it wasnt easy for him to understand that Freddie was filming all the things he wanted to without him, all the scenes they asked for for months, the scenes he wanted to do with his baby,

« We did yes, we filmed it, and i had to take my ring of to put the other one on »

« Now i know why you were not feeling ok lately »

«Its so frustrating, you know i would have loved to film it with you ,you

know that , It s so hard to fake happiness on your wedding day, when you dont feel it at all, believe me, i felt so bad, i kept thinking about you, the whole time, it wasnt easy , just the kissing , i know im an actor, but I should have done all that with you and i felt so guilty about it ! »

Freddie had tears in his voice , Chandler could hear it trembling, he knew that Freddie was telling the truth, he knew that, but the way he saw him without his ring had made him wonder,

He pulled Freddie towards him, hugging him very tight,

« I wish you could just run away from there !, I know you cant but I just wish »

« I know I wish that too, you have no idea, would make my day to tell corday to shuv his job up his ass »

« This is crazy, I still dont believe how mean they can be »

« Tell me about it, making me work with GW, hes just not doing the job properly, but seems like they dont care at all »

« I m not sure I would actually do what you do to be honest » Said Chandler

« Ok Let's just stop talking about this, what s happening at Christmas ? »

« Well OHIO, i have to see my parents »

« So how do we do this, mine are in Georgia, why dont we all spend christmas together, coudl be great, what do you think ? »

« We could do that, well have to call our family, I really dont want to spend Christmas without you »

«Me neither ! »

They looked at each other, and kissed, they knew without saying they couldnt be apart a day like christmas

They had a lovely diner, and then laid on the couch, Chandler s head on Freddie's lap, watching TV,

They loved their TV shows, Freddie was very fond of Modern Family, they fell asleep on the couch,

They woke up a few hours later, and headed to the bedroom, Chandler was wide awake, Freddie was still very sleepy, but Chan decided to be naughty, and started caressing Freddie He saw Freddie wasnt responding, so he tickled him, Freddie was really tired, but he could feel Chandler touching him, he thought that if he was faking being asleep, he would give up, but he should have known that Chandler wasnt the type to give up anything, Chandler grabbed Freddie s lips, opening slightly his mouth, Freddie was getting very hot, and excited , he responded to the kiss, reached Chandlers tongue and started making side circles, melting his tongue with Chandler's, they both got hard pretty quick, Freddie put his arms around Chandlers neck pulling him closer to him, feeling his body even closer, listening to his heartbeat, smelling his perfume, tasting his breath, delighting in his skin, touching his body, the heat went higher, temperature was rising, excitment was boiling, their hardness was definitely showing, they both had fevers, bodies were shivering, and their senses were all awakening,

Chandler screamed

« I love you » while reaching the ultimate joy,

« I love you too » Freddie was moaning, his pleasure was intense, and the enjoyment exploded

They were both breathless, sweaty, Chandler was still laying on the top of F

Freddie, resting, then he moved away pulled him to him, to feel him closer, and rested his head on his chest

They were both happy, they smiled, they looked at each other, they didnt need to say a word, their eyes were speaking for them.

« Good morning babe »

Chandler was standing half naked near the bed, Freddie was still sleepy, but he did look at the gorgeous picture he had just in front of him.

Chandler had the sunlight going through the window, making his hair shining, he had a skin tight black boxer short, you could see his round bottom, his blue eyes were sparkling, his chest so soft and sweet , he looked so beautiful, Freddie was wide awake and staring

« Will you stop staring at me ! »

« Im not »

« Yes you are, i can see you are »

« Thats because youre so beautiful my love »

Chandler blushed,

« Come on stop it », he jumped on the bed, and kissed Freddie, then started tickling him

Freddie started laughing , surrending,

« ok ok ! i stop ! »

They both hugged, Chandler went to get the coffee and came back

Freddie was still in bed,

« Ok babe, feeling lazy today, youre supposed to work ! »

« Ohhhhhhhhh please dont remind me ! »

« I know, that bad hein ! »

« You have no idea how much i would love you to come back, the story isnt going anywhere, Im just trying to figure out, where the writers are going ! »

« Well now i guess it cant be worse than the wedding, but please , dont talk to me about doing a sex scene with this guy, because ill defnitely puke »

Freddie laughed,

« ok I guess I should go »

Freddie got ready and left for work,

Chandler went to see Casey, they all had the video ready to be watched, couldnt wait to put it on line

Freddie was having a bad day on set, he thought he might go home early, he was just pissed of with this storyline, and those scenes he had to film, and the new who wasnt still making any effort to actually learn his lines

So , when came lunch time Freddie took of, finding an excuse to go home, he drove back to his appartment, Chandler wasnt there, so he texted him

Where are you my love, i came home early –

Freddie answered the call

« hey babe, im a Casey's We're watching this beautiful video you made for us »

« Ok, do you know when you're heading back home ? »

« In a few hours »

« Ok well, ill just make myself something to eat, I wanted to have lunch with you, but itss ok, ill see you later »

Freddie was a bit disappointed Chandler wasnt home, but he knew he had things to do too, and he couldnt just stay home and wait for him all day

« Ill be as quick as I can ,babe I promise »

Freddie ate something quickly and sat down watching a movie, he fell asleep, and didnt hear Chandler coming home

Chandler saw Freddie laying on the couch sleeping, he just squatted in front of him, looking at him sleep, and then move his hans through his hair, gently, Freddie felt the caress and opened his eyes, he smiled

« You're back » he whispered

« Yeah I am baby »

« So how did you find the video, is it ok ? »

« Its brilliant, were putting on You tube soon, what about you, how come you came home early ? »

« I felt sick, and this is getting crazy at work, i just wanted to be with you »

« Do you want to go anywhere ? »

« Why , do you want to hang out ?

« No ! I was just wondering if you had something to do, it s a lovely weather, its early, could go to San Francisco , or somewhere else out of town,go swimming, or have a drink , or see a movie, whatever »

Freddie grabbed Chandler s face, he pulled it to him reaching his lips for a kiss,

« I have plenty of ideas of things we could do right here ! »

Freddie was having his glittery brown cheeky eyes

Chandler kissed Freddie back

« Yeahhh, I do know, youre a naughty boy »

« hummm yeahh, i love it »

They kissed again,

They made love on the couch, laid there for a bit, and decided to get some air


End file.
